Pargalı İbrahim Paşa
Bilkent Üniversitesi Ekonomi ve Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü PARGALI İBRAHİM PAŞA ÇEVRESİNDEKİ EDEBİ YAŞAM - ESMA TEZCAN ÖZET “Pargalı İbrahim Paşa Çevresindeki Edebî Yaşam” başlıklı bu İbrahim Paşa ve edebî çevresi, Osmanlı hamilik geleneği bağlamında ele alınmaktadır. Frenk, Makbul ve Makdul lakaplarıyla da anılan İbrahim Paşa, kölelikten gelmiş ve Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman’ın güvenini kazanarak hızla yükselmiştir. Kanûnî’nin kız kardeşiyle evlenen İbrahim Paşa, Osmanlı tarihinde ilk olarak Serasker Sultan ünvanını almıştır. Pargalı İbrahim Paşa’nın ancak Kanûnî’nin himayesiyle yükseldiği açıktır. Bu doğrultuda, Osmanlı hamilik geleneğinin devletin yönetim kadrolarının belirlenmesi bakımından büyük önem taşıdığı görülmektedir. Osmanlı İmparatorluğu, en üst noktada hanedanı simgeleyen padişah olmak koşuluyla, ona “sadakat bağı ile bağlı” elit bir yönetici sınıfın idaresi altındadır (Unan, 5). Osmanlı’nın bu patrimonyal devlet yapısı, hanedanını ve onu simgeleyen padişahı yüceltmeye ve öngörülen devlet yapısını toplum ve kültür yaşamına sindirmeye yöneliktir. Bu çalışmada, Osmanlı toplumunda kültür ve sanat hamiliğinin de patrimonyal devlet yapısını destekleyen, işlevsel bir yönü olduğu ileri sürülmektedir. Buna göre, sanatçılar yapıtlarıyla Osmanlı hanedanının görkemini yansıtmakta, sanatçıları himaye eden kişiler ise Osmanlı’nın görkemini vurgulayacak yapıtları finanse ederek kendi siyasi konumlarını güvence altına almakta ve İmparatorluğa bağlılıklarını kanıtlamaktadırlar. Yapılan incelemeler sonucunda, Osmanlı’da hamilik geleneğinin devletin idari yapısını yansıtan ve toplum yaşamının her alanının olduğu gibi sanat alanın da barındırdığı saltanat ideolojisini desteklemeye yönelik işlevsel bir görev üstlendiği anlaşılmaktadır. Patrimonyal devlet yapısının korunması amacıyla, hamilik geleneğinin kurumsallaşmış bir sistem olarak işlediği görülmektedir. Patronlar bu sistemin sadık koruyucuları olarak karşımıza çıkmaktadır. Kanûnî döneminin en önemli hamilerinden birisi ise kuşkusuz İbrahim Paşa’dır. İbrahim Paşa’nın sanat ve edebiyat patronluğunun incelenmesi, dönemin edebî çevrelerinin nasıl işlediğinin anlaşılmasının ötesinde, devletin patrimonyal yapısını model alan hamilik sisteminin sanat alanına nasıl yansıdığını ve önemini ortaya koymaktadır. İbrahim Paşa eksenindeki edebî çevre ve Paşa’nın patronaj ilişkileri, o dönemde kişinin konumunu ve toplumdaki itibarını koruması için sistemin bir parçası haline gelmenin zorunluluğunu göstermektedir. Söz konusu zorunluluğun önemi, bu çalışmada ele alınan şair ve patronların aralarındaki çekişmeler üzerinden daha iyi anlaşılmaktadır. anahtar sözcükler: Pargalı İbrahim Paşa, Edebi Çevre, Hamilik, İdeoloji. vi ABSTRACT In this work entitled “Literary life in the periphery of Ibrahim Pasha of Parga” Ibrahim Pasha and his literary periphery are being studied according to custom of patronage of the Ottoman Empire. Also known as Frenk, Makbul (appreciated) and Makdul (victim), having been a slave, Ibrahim Pasha had significantly gained Kanûnî Sultan Suleyman’s trust. Having married Kanûnî’s sister, for the first time in the history of the Ottoman Empire, Ibrahim Pasha received the title of Serasker Sultan (head of the imperial army). It is a fact that Ibrahim Pasha owed his ascendance to Kanûnî’s support. Due to this, the custom of patronage has a significant role in determining the administrative staff. The Ottoman Empire is ruled by the Sultan, representing the Ottoman Dynasty and an elite class of administration “loyal to him” (Unan, 5). The patrimonial structure of the Ottoman state inclines to glorify the dynasty and its representative and to assimilate the planned state structure to the social and cultural life. This work claims that the beneficiation of culture and arts in the Ottoman society supports the patrimonial state structure and has a functional aspect. In accordance to this, the artists reflect the magnificence of the Empire through their works, and their patrons secure their political stability and prove their loyalty to the Empire by financing them. The researches have lead to the conclusion that the custom of patronage has a functional duty to support the sovereignty ideal which is found in every aspect of social life including the arts. It is observed that the custom of patronage works like an institutionalized system in order to protect the patrimonial state structure. The patrons appeared to be loyal defenders of this system. Ibrahim Pasha is undoubtedly one of the most important patrons of the Kanûnî period. Studying Ibrahim Pasha’s art and literature patronage, not only helps understand how the literary peripheries of the period function; but also brings up the importance of how the patronage system which takes the state’s patrimonial structure as an example, reflects on fields of art. The literary periphery on at the axis of Ibrahim Pasha and his patronage relationships show the necessity of becoming a part of the system in order to maintain one’s position and esteem in the community. The importance of the mentioned necessity is better comprehended through the study of struggles between the poets and the patrons stated in this work. key words: Pargalı İbrahim Pasha, Literary periphery, Patronage , İdealoji. vii TEŞEKKÜR Öncelikle sevgi ve ilgilerini hiç eksik etmeyen Anne ve Babama, özellikle de her zaman bana inanan sevgili kardeşim Tarık’a sonsuz teşekkürler. Bu tezin her aşamasında beni destekleyen ve yönlendiren sevgili “hâmim” Dr. Mehmet Kalpaklı’ya emekleri için şükran borçluyum. Ayrıca değerli görüşleriyle tezime katkıda bulunan jüri üyeleri Dr. Nuran Tezcan ve Dr. Oktay Özel’e de teşekkür ederim. Bu fırsatla, Dr. Engin Sezer’e de moral desteği için binlerce teşekkür. Bu tezi yazmanın bir önceki aşaması, doğru düşünmeyi ve her şeyi sorgulamayı öğrenmekti; senelerini harcayarak, bana bu meziyeti kazandıran ve beni yetiştiren çok sevgili Prof. Dr. Zeynep Sayın-Balıkçıoğlu’na minnetlerimi sunarım. Kuşkusuz, bir akademisyenin düşüncelerini en iyi biçimde ifade edebilmesi büyük önem taşır; sabırla bunu bana öğreten Dr. Süha Oğuzertem’e de çok teşekkür ederim. Tezimin biçimsel özelliklerinin düzenlenmesi konusunda büyük emek sarfeden dostum Bahattin Erkorkmaz’a ve geçen üç yıl boyunca manevi desteğini eksik etmeyen can dostum Fırat Caner’e de teşekkürler. viii İÇİNDEKİLER sayfa Özet . . . . . . . . . v Abstract . . . . . . . . . vi Teşekkür . . . . . . . . . vii İçindekiler . . . . . . . . . viii Giriş . . . . . . . . . . 1 I. PARGALI İBRAHİM PAŞA . . . . . . 8 A. Pargalı İbrahim Paşa’nın Kökeni ve Devşirilmesi . . 9 B. İbrahim Paşa’nın Kanunî Sultan Süleyman’la İlişkisi ve Yükselişi 12 C. Batı’daki Gelişmeler ve İbrahim Paşa’nın Yeni Yetkileri . 17 D. İbrahim Paşa’nın Gözden Düşmesi ve İdamı . . . 21 II. İBRAHİM PAŞA EKSENİNDE SANAT VE EDEBİYAT . . 28 A. Osmanlı’da Sanat Hamilik Geleneği ve Patronaj İlişkileri . 30 B. İbrahim Paşa’nın Sanatla İlişkisi ve Sanatçı Kişiliği . . 39 C. İbrahim Paşa’nın Hamiliği . . . . . 46 III. İBRAHİM PAŞA’NIN ŞAİRLERE HAMİLİĞİ . . . . 53 A. İbrahim Paşa’nın Yakın Çevresindeki Şairler ve Patronaj İlişkileri . . . . . . . . . . 56 B. İbrahim Paşa’nın Himayesindeki Diğer Şairler . . . 83 C. Patronaj Rekabeti ve Şair Çekişmeleri . . . . 90 Sonuç . . . . . . . . . 101 Ekler . . . . . . . . . . 106 ix EK A. Figanî’nin İbrahim Paşa’ya Sunduğu Kasideler . . 106 A.1. Kaside Der Vakt-i Âmeden-i İbrâhim Paşa Ez Sefer-i Nusret-eser-i Alaman . . . . . 106 A.2. Kaside Der Medh-i İbrahim Paşa . . . 110 EK B. Hayâlî’nin İbrahim Paşa İçin Yazdığı Bilinen Eserler . 113 B.1. Kasîde-i Serv Berây-i İbrâhim Paşa . . . 113 B.2. Kaside Der Sûr-ı İbrahim Paşa . . 116 B.3. Murabba Der Katl-i İbrahim Paşa . . . 121 EK C. Hayretî’nin İbrahim Paşa’ya Sunduğu Eserler . . 122 C.1. Kaside-i Bahâriyye Der-Medh-i Vezir . . 122 Seçilmiş Bibliografya . . . . . . . 128 Özgeçmiş . . . . . . . . . 134 1 GİRİŞ Pargalı İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresini ve patronaj ilişkilerini aydınlatmayı amaçlayan ve Paşa’nın hâmilik yapma gerekçelerini inceleyen bu çalışma, aynı zamanda edebî çevrelerin nasıl işlediğini ve hâmilik geleneğinin bu bağlamdaki önemini de ele almaktadır. Osmanlı kültür ve sanat hayatının büyük ölçüde ilerleme gösterdiği bir dönem olarak belirlenen Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman devrinde, Veziriazam İbrahim Paşa’nın bu gelişim sürecinde, bir sanat hâmisi olarak büyük katkılarda bulunduğu anlaşılmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresi ve patronaj ilişkilerinin incelenmesi, söz konusu dönemde hem sanat üretiminin nasıl olduğunu, hem de hâmilk geleneğinin oluşum nedenini aydınlatmaktadır. Pargalı İbrahim Paşa, Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman’ın sevgisini ve güvenini kazanarak ve aynı zamanda Osmanlı hâmilik sisteminden yararlanarak, kariyerinde hızla yükselmiş ve Osmanlı Devleti’nin en etkin yöneticilerinden biri olmuştur. Kanûnî’nin kız kardeşiyle Makbûl İbrahim Paşa, -tarihte ilk defa- Serasker Sultan sıfatını da alarak on altıncı yüzyıla damgasını vurmuştur. Kölelikten geldiği bilinen İbrahim Paşa’nın, kariyerinde nasıl büyük bir hızla yükseldiği ve daha da önemlisi, döneminin niçin en önemli hâmilerinden biri haline geldiği sorusunun yanıtlanabilmesi için, Osmanlı Devleti’nin yönetim biçimi, ideolojisi ve bu sistem dahilindeki hâmilik geleneğinin önemi anlaşılmalıdır. Bu bağlamda İbrahim Paşa, Osmanlı’da hâmilik geleneği ve patronaj ilişkilerinin 2 aydınlatılmasına ilişkin, hem hâmi, hem de himaye edilen olarak, iyi bir örnek oluşturmaktadır. Nitekim bu çalışmada, İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresi ve patronaj ilişkileri üzerinden, söz konusu dönemin hâmilik sisteminin işleyişinin egemen sınıfın güç dengelerini de belirlediği görülmektedir. Dolayısıyla İbrahim Paşa ve onun hâmi kişiliği, yalnızca bir kişi eksenindeki sanatsal gelişime değil, aynı zamanda bir dönemin yönetici sınıfına, güç dağılımlarına hatta devletin yönetim biçimi ve ideolojisine de ışık tutmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’yı eksen alarak, bu konuların onun üzerinden irdelenmesinin temel nedenlerinden bir tanesi, Paşa’nın sanata karşı farklı bir yaklaşım sergilemesidir. Bu çalışma, İbrahim Paşa’nın farklı sanat yaklaşımının hâmiliğine nasıl yansıdığını ve hangi alanları kapsadığını da ele almaktadır. Nitekim, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanatla ilişkisi incelenirken, onun sanatçı ve âlimlere karşı cömert desteği ve sanatın farklı alanlarına duyduğu ilgi, en çok dikkat çeken unsurlardır. Paşa hakkında bilgi veren kaynaklara bakıldığında, en çok vurgulanan konu, onun büyük bir sanat patronu olmasıdır. Ona sunulan kasidelerin hemen hepsinde cömertliği ve sanatçılara -özellikle de şairlere- verdiği önem yinelenmektedir. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmi kişiliğinin bu kadar ön plana çıkartılması, çok yüzeysel nedenlere bağlanmaktadır. Her sanat patronu gibi, İbrahim Paşa’nın da sanatçıları destekleyişindeki tek kaygısı, kendi adını tarihe geçirmek değildir. Nitekim bu tez, İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmi kişiliği ve patronaj ilişkilerini ele alırken, hâmiliğin yalnızca bu kaygıdan ötürü yapılmadığını ortaya koymayı amaçlamaktadır. Bunun ötesinde, İbrahim Paşa edebî çevrelerin işleyiş biçimine bir örnek oluşturduğundan, onun eksenindeki edebî çevre ve patronajının dönem açısından önemli olduğu savunulmaktadır. 3 İbrahim Paşa hakkında bilgi içeren pek çok kaynak vardır. Ancak bu kaynaklar çoğunlukla tarihsel ve siyasal gelişimlerin aktarılmasına ilişkin olduğundan, Paşa’nın sanatla ilişkisi ve patronajı hakkında sundukları bilgi, oldukça yetersiz kalmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa hakkında genel bilgi edinilen kaynakların başlıcaları; 1949 basımı İslam Ansiklopedisi’ndeki Tayyib Gökbilgin’in yazdığı “Makbûl İbrahim Paşa” maddesi, Türk Diyanet Vakfı İslam Ansiklopedisi’ndeki Feridun Emecen’in yazdığı “İbrahim Paşa, Pargalı” maddesi, Lâtîfî’nin İbrahim Paşa’yı konu alan Enîsü’l-fusahâ ve Evsâf-ı İbrahim Pâşâ başlıklı risaleleri, Peçevî Tarihi, İsmail Hakkı Uzunçarşılı’nın Osmanlı Tarihi, İsmail Hâmi Danişmend’in İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi, Hester Donaldson Jenkins’in İbrahim Paşa Grand Vizir of Suleiman the Magnificent başlıklı çalışması ve Baron Joseph von Hammer Purgstall’ın Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi’dir. Bunların dışında kalan ve İbrahim Paşa hakkında bilgi veren pek çok kaynak vardır. Bunların künyeleri, tezin bibliyografyasında sunulmuştur. Yukarıda adı geçen tarihsel kaynakların dışında, İbrahim Paşa ve özellikle onun edebî çevresi hakkında bilgi veren en önemli kaynaklar, şuara tezkireleridir. Bu çalışmada, Âşık Çelebi’nin Meşa’ir ü’ş-şuara başlıklı tezkiresinin Filiz Kılıç’ın doktora tezinde sunduğu transkripsiyonlu metnini temel almaktadır. Kılıç, doktora tezinde, Meşa’ir ü’ş-şuara başlıklı yapıttan yola çıkarak, Âşık Çelebi’nin hayatını ve eserlerini tanıtmaktadır. Bunun ötesinde, tezkireciliğin tarihi gelişimi ve sözlü kaynakları irdeleyen Kılıç’ın tezinde Meşa’ir ü’ş-şuara’nın dil ve üslup özellikleri incelenmekte, ayrıca yapıt ayrıntılarıyla yorumlanmaktadır. 4 Âşık Çelebi, on altıncı yüzyıl tezkirecilerinden olup, İbrahim Paşa’nın himaye ettiği çoğu şairi tanıdığı anlaşılmaktadır. Bu tezkirede, önemli görülen şairler maddeler halinde ele alınarak, bunların yapıtlarından örnek beyitler sunulmakta ve yaşamlarına ilişkin öyküler anlatılmaktadır. Ayrıca hangi patronun korumasına nasıl girdikleri ve meslektaşlarıyla olan ilişkilerinden de söz edilmektedir. Yine bu kaynakta, şairler arasında çoğu zaman rekabet yaşandığı ve aralarındaki çekişmelerin neden-sonuçları ilişkileri öğrenilmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın hem özgeçmişini, hem kişiliğini, hem de sanatla ilişkisini ve patronajını yansıtması bakımından en önemli kaynak, Lâtîfî’nin Enîsü’l-fusahâ ve Evsâf-ı İbrâhim Pâşâ başlıklı risaleleridir. Enîsü’l-fusahâ, manzum ve mensur karışık kullanılarak yazılmıştır ve temelde, İbrahim Paşa’nın biyografisi niteliğindedir. Lâtîfî bu yapıtında, İbrahim Paşa’nın yaşam öyküsünü aktarmanın ötesinde, onun yaşam biçimine, padişahla olan ilişkisine ve sanat yaklaşımına değinmektedir. Ayrıca, İbrahim Paşa’nın gözden düşmesine ve bunun nedenlerine de yer verilmektedir. Evsâf-ı İbrahim Pâşâ risalesinde ise, Paşa’nın hâmi kişiliği ve sanatçılara karşı tutumu anlatılmaktadır. Lâtîfî’nin bu her iki risalesini derleyen Ahmet Sevgi, Lâtîfî’nin Evsâf-ı İbrahim Pâşâ adlı bir eserinin bulunduğunu, bunu Âşık Çelebi ve Gelibolulu Âlî’den öğrendiğini belirtmektedir. Sevgi, Ahvâl-i İbrahim Paşa ve Vasf-ı Âsaf-nâm-dâr başlıkları altında toplanan Lâtîfî’nin bu yapıtının Âşık Çelebi ve Gelibolulu Âlî’ye göre, ayrı birer yapıt sayılduğını, aslında bunların aynı yapıt olup, özgün adının Evsâf-ı İbrahim Pâşâ olduğu savında bulunmaktadır. 5 Çeşitli divanlarda da İbrahim Paşa’nın eylemlerine, başarılarına ve kişiliğine ilişkin bilgi edinmek mümkündür. Fakat, bunlar birer sanat eseri olduğundan ve Paşa’yı övmeyi amaçladıklarından, nesnellik dereceleri kuşkuludur. Buna karşın, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanat beğenisini yansıtmaları ve gerektiği zaman -Paşa’nın katıldığı seferler veya herhangi önemli bir olay hakkında- kronolojik sağlamalar yapılması açısından yararlı olmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresini inceleme sürecinde, Paşa’nın hâmi kişiliği hakkında bilgi edinildiği belirtilmiştir. Ancak Osmanlı toplumunda hâmilik geleneğinin kökenleri, işlevi ve önemini aydınlatacak kaynaklar yetersizdir. Osmanlı’da edebiyat alanındaki hâmiliği inceleyen en önemli yapıt, Halil İnalcık’ın Şair ve Patron başlıklı çalışmasıdır. İnalcık bu çalışmasında, hâmilik geleneğinin önemini ve işleyiş biçimini ortaya koymaktadır. Altı ana bölümden oluşan bu yapıtta sırasıyla; patrimonyal devlet yapısıyla sanat arasındaki bağıntı, Osmanlı saray kültürünün gelişimi ve divan şairlerinin bu süreçteki rolü, patron ve şiir anlayışı, şu’ara tezkirelerinde şair ve patron ve Fuzûlî örneği üzerinden patronaj konusu irdelenmektedir. Yapıtın altıncı ve son bölümümdeyse, hicrî 909-917 yılları arasında şairlerin meslek dağılımları ve aldıkları bağışların çizelgesi sunulmaktadır. Osmalı Devleti’nde hâmilik anlayışını irdeleyen, ancak konu kapsamı genel olarak sanat üretimi olup, belli bir alana odaklanmayan bir diğer çalışma ise, Filiz Çalışlar Yenişehirlioğlu’nun “Saltanat İdeolojisi ve Sanat” adını taşıyan makalesidir. Bu makalede, genel olarak, Osmanlı’da sanatın üretim nedenleri üzerinde durulmakta ve Osmanlı’nın ideolojisiyle patronaj ve sanat üretimi arasında bir ilişki kurulmaktadır. Yenişehirlioğlu’nun sanat 6 kavramı çerçevesinde ele aldığı Osmanlı ideolojisi ve patronaj konuları, Fahri Unan’ın “Osmanlı Resmî Düşüncesinin ‘İlmiye Tarîki’ İçindeki Etkileri: Patronaj İlişkileri” başlıklı makalesinde, daha çok devlet sistemindeki yeri ve önemi açısından ele alınmaktadır. Bu tezde, İbrahim Paşa’nın kariyeri, edebî çevresi ve patronaj ilişkileri hakkında edinilen bilgi, Osmanlı’da hâmilik geleneğinin işlevi ve önemi konusunda öğrenilenlerle birlikte değerlendirilmektedir. Bu bağlamda da, oldukça farklı bir profil çıktığı görülmekte ve bu profil doğrultusunda, İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmiliğinin altında yatan nedenler belirlenmektedir. Böylelikle, Paşa’nın çevresinde gelişen edebî yaşam anlaşılır kılınmakta ve işlevsel yönleri ortaya konulmaktadır. Üç ana bölümden oluşan bu çalışmanın ilk bölümünde, İbrahim Paşa’nın kimliği ve Osmanlı tarihindeki yeri ele alınmaktadır. Hâmilik sistemiyle doğrudan ilişkilendirilmeden, İbrahim Paşa’nın, himayesinde bulunduğu Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman’ın desteklemesiyle nasıl yükseldiği ve çeşitli sebepler sonucunda da gözden düşmesi üzerinde durulmaktadır. Çalışmanın ikinci bölümü, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nun hâmilik kavramını irdelemektedir. Osmanlı devlet yapısını yansıtan hâmilik anlayışı, kurumsallaşmış bir sistem biçiminde ortaya çıkmakta ve işlevleri belirlenmektedir. Osmanlıda hâmilik sisteminin işlevinin aydınlatılmasının ötesinde, söz konusu sistemin sanat alanına nasıl yansıdığı ve gerek sanatçı gerekse patronlar tarafından bu sistemden nasıl yararlanıldığı ayrıntılarıyla incelenmektedir. Ayrıca, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanatla olan ilişkisi ve hâmiliğinin kapsamı aydınlatılmaktadır. 7 Üçüncü bölüm, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanat hâmiliğinin özellikle edebiyat alanına nasıl yansıdığının ortaya konulmasına yöneliktir. Bu bölümde İbrahim Paşa’nın yakın çevresinde bulunan şairlerle patronaj ilişkilerine yer verilmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın patronaj ilişkileri, Âşık Çelebi’nin Meşa’ir ü’şşuara başlıklı tezkiresinde aktardıkları doğrultusunda yorumlanmaktadır. Paşa’nın genel edebî ortamını ve diğer himaye ettiği şairlerle ilişkisini de kapsayan bu bölümde, hâmilik sisteminin doğal gereği olan patronlar ve şairlerin birbirleri arasında yaşanan çekişmeler ve bunların etkileri de ele alınmaktadır. 8 BÖLÜM I PARGALI İBRAHİM PAŞA Çeşitli kaynaklarda, Pargalı İbrahim olarak anılan Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman’ın Veziriazamına, birtakım nedenlerle Frenk, Makbûl ve Maktûl İbrahim Paşa olarak gönderme yapılmaktadır. Osmanlı tarihinin altın çağı kabul edilen Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman Devrinde yaşamış olan Pargalı İbrahim Paşa, hem siyasal hem askerî hem de sanat alanlarında önemli roller oynamıştır. Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman’a yakınlığı ile bilinen Pargalı İbrahim Paşa, Sultan’ın güven ve sevgisini kazanmış ve tarihte pek az örneği görülen bir hızla yükselmiştir. Kanûnî’nin şehzade olduğu dönemden tanıdığı İbrahim Paşa, genel prosedüre aykırı düşecek kadar belirgin bir hızla, Has-odabaşı ünvanıyla Baş-mâbeyinciliğe atanmış ve buna İç-şahinciler Ağalığı görevi de eklenmiştir. Zaman içerisinde, veziriazam ilan edilen İbrahim Paşa, Anadolu Beylerbeyliğini de üstlenmiştir. Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman, bütün bu ünvanları vermenin yanı sıra, İbrahim Paşa’yı kız kardeşi Hatice Sultan ile evlendirmiştir. Atmeydanı’nda kendi adına inşa edilmiş bir sarayı olan İbrahim Paşa, Osmanlı Devleti tarihinde Serasker Sultan ünvanıyla anılan, ilk sadrazam olarak tarihe geçmiştir. Yabancı kökenli olduğu çoğu kaynakta gözardı edilmeyen İbrahim Paşa’nın, bu kadar hızlı bir yükseliş göstermesi ve önemli görevler alması, çeşitli kaynaklarda farklı yorumlara neden olmuştur. Kimi metinlerde bu hızlı 9 yükseliş, hiyerarşiye aykırı bulunmuş ve Sultan’ın bir zayıflığı olarak görülmüştür. Başka metinlerde ise, bu durumun, İbrahim Paşa’nın üstün özelliklerinden ve zekâsından kaynaklandığı belirtilmiştir. Özellikle İsmail Hâmi Danişmend’in İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi’nde, İbrahim Paşa’nın yükselişi, Paşa’nın kurnazlığına ve hırsına bağlanmaktadır. Buna karşın Baron Joseph von Hammer Purgstall’ın Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi dizisinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın başarıları tamamen kendi yeteneğine, zekasına ve padişahın bu üstün dehaya duyması doğal karşılanan hayranlığına bağlanmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa hakkında nesnel bir bakış açısı güden kaynakların az bulunurluğu, konuyu yoruma açık kılmaktadır. Dolayısıyla İbrahim Paşa’nın çeşitli alanlarda değerlendirilebilmesi için, karşılaştırmalı bir çalışma ve geniş bir bakış açışı gerekmektedir. Bu bölümde, İbrahim Paşa’nın kökeni hakkındaki rivayetler, devşirilmesi, Kanûni Sultan Süleyman’la olan ilişkisi, siyasal konumu ve askerî kişiliğinin yanı sıra Batı dünyasında bıraktığı izlenim, Türk ve yabancı kaynakların yaklaşım ve yorumları karşılaştırmalı olarak ele alınacak ve kaynaklar arası farklılıklara değinilecektir. A.Pargalı İbrahim Paşa’nın Kökeni ve Devşirilmesi İbrahim Paşa, 1949 basımı İslâm Ansiklopedisi’nde, Tayyib Gökbilgin’nin verdiği bilgiye göre, yüksek olasılıkla 1493 yılında, bugün Yunanistan sınırlarına dahil olan Parga yakınlarında bir köyde doğmuştur. Babasının bir balıkçı olduğu, İbrahim’in ise Türk korsanlar tarafından altı yaşında kaçırılarak Manisa yakınlarında dul bir hanıma köle olarak satıldığı rivayet edilir. İsmail Hâmi Danişmend kronolojisinde, bu rivayete daha çok 10 Batılı kaynaklarda yer verildiği vurgulanmaktaysa da, Lâtîfî’nin, İbrahim Paşa’yı konu alan Enîsü’l-fusahâ başlıklı risalesinde bu öykü doğrulanmaktadır. Lâtîfî’nin sunduğu bilgilere bakılırsa, Şehzade Süleyman Manisa Sancak Beyi iken, bir gün bir kemençe sesi duyar ve icracıyla tanışmak ister. Karşısına getirilen kişi köle İbrahim’dir. Şehzade, İbrahim’den son derece hoşlanmıştır ve zaman içerisinde meclisinin ayrılmaz bir parçası olarak gördüğü İbrahim’i, sarayına sık sık davet etmeye başlamıştır. Bunun üzerine, İbrahim’i yetiştiren dul hanım, kölesini azad etmiştir. Böylelikle İbrahim, Şehzade Süleyman’ın maiyetine girmiştir. Buna karşın, Tayyib Gökbilgin’in 1949 basımı İslam Ansiklopedisi’ne hazırladığı “Makbûl İbrahim Paşa” maddesinde, birkaç farklı senaryo ortaya koymaktadır. Buna göre, İbrahim altı yaşındayken, “II.Bayezid devrinde, Bosna beylerbeyi İskender Paşa tarafından, bir akın esnasında ele geçirilmiş, istidat ve kabiliyeti görülerek, o sıralarda Kefe sancak beyliğinde bulunan Şehzâde Süleyman’a hediye” edilerek onunla beraber büyümüştür (908). Hester Donaldson Jenkins’in İbrahim Paşa Grand Vizir of Suleiman the Magnificent başlıklı çalışmasında, her iki rivayete de yer vermektedir. Jenkins, İbrahim Paşa’nın kökenini ve ailesini asla unutmadığını, 1527 yılında, kendisini İstanbul’da ziyaret eden babasını, daha sonra annesi ve kardeşleri ile birlikte yanına aldırttığını belirtmektedir. İbrahim’in, korsanlar tarafından kaçırılarak köle edildiği öyküsüne hemen her kaynakta rastlanmaktaysa da, “aslının rum, italyan ‘frenk’ veya arnavut” olduğu konusunda düşünce ayrılıkları vardır (908). Iorga’nın Geschichte des Osmanische Reich adlı eserini referans gösteren Gökbilgin, İbrahim’in “Osmanlı kaynaklarınca da İstanbul sûrlarının efsanevi bânisi 11 Yanko b. Madyan nesline mensup” gösterildiğine dair bir bilgiden söz etmektedir (908). Osmanzâde Tâ’ib Ahmed’in Hadikat-ül Vüzerâ adlı yapıtında, İbrahim Paşa’ya rivayet olunan bu kökeni onaylamaktadır. Osmanzâde Tâ’ib, İbrahim Paşa’nın “Efrencîyy-ül-asl” olduğunu söyledikten sonra, “Silsile-i nesebi şehr-i İstambol’un sûr-i kadimine bânî olan Yanko ibni Mâdyân’a vâbeste olmak üzere meşhûr olmuş idi” demektedir (24). İbrahim Paşa’nın, Hristiyanlığı yeniden yükselteceğine inanılan efsanevi bir nesle ait sayılması, bir devşirme olan İbrahim’in Veziriazam oluşunu ve erkini -en azından gayrimüslim teba ve Batı’lı muhattapları karşısında- geçerli kılacak bir unsur olarak düşünülmüş olmalıdır. İsmail Hâmi Danişmend ise, İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi başlıklı yapıtında, açıkça sevmediğini belli ettiği İbrahim Paşa’yı ve onun uyruğu konusundaki bilgileri alaylı bir dille sunmaktadır: Osmanlı membâlarında ‘Frenk İbrahim Paşa’, ‘Makbûl İbrahim Paşa’ ve uzun bir ikbal devresinden sonra müstahak olduğu âkıbetten dolayı da ‘Maktûl İbrahim Paşa’ gibi isimlerle anılan bu muhteşem serseri menşe itibariyle... Parga kasabasındandır....bazı muahhar membâlarda da babasının Parga’da tavattun etmiş Ciniviz, yani Cenovalı bir İtalyan olduğundan bahsedilmektedir: fakat bu Frenklik rivayetine mukabil Rumluk ve Hırvatlık rivayetleri de vardır: Meselâ Hammer’e nazaran İbrahim Paşa Rumdur. Her halde İbrahim Paşa’nın milliyeti pek karışık bir meseledir. (97) İbrahim Paşa hakkında kesin olarak bilinen bir gerçek, İbrahim Paşa’nın “gençlik yıllarında Manisa’da Şehzâde Süleyman’ın hizmetinde 12 bulunduğu”dur (Feridun Emece, 333). Bu döneme ilişkin, Şehzâde ile İbrahim Paşa’nın tanışmaları üzerine renkli öykülerler anlatılmaktadır. Bunların en yaygın olanı, Şehzâde Süleyman’ın bir gezinti sırasında, ağaçların arasından güzel bir keman -başka kaynaklarda kemançe olarak geçmektedir- sesi duyduğu, çalan kişinin ise İbrahim olduğu ve Şehzâdenin, kendisini yanına çağırması sonucu tanıştıkları öyküsüdür. Sonuçta, İbrahim ile Şehzade arasında gelişen yakınlık, İbrahim’in, İbrahim Paşa olma serüveninin başlangıcı olarak görülmektedir. Yetenekli, zekî ve eğitimli olduğu söylenen İbrahim, Osmanlı tarihinde, eski deyimiyle benzeri görülmemiş bir iltifata mazhar olmuştur. Pek çok ilim adamının yetiştiği ve önemli görevlerin kendini kanıtlayanlara verildiği bir imparatorlukta, birtakım üstün özelliklerin, İbrahim’in yükseldiği konuma gelmek için yeterli olmayacağı da apaçık ortadadır. İbrahim’in yükselişinde, Sultan Süleyman’a olan yakınlığı, belki en önemli unsurlardan biridir. Bu durumdan çıkartılacak sonuç, İbrahim Paşa’nın herhangi bir açıdan ele alınmasında, padişahla olan ilişkisinin gözardı edilmemesi gerektiğidir. B. İbrahim Paşa’nın Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman’la İlişkisi ve Yükselişi İbrahim Paşa’nın, Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman ile olan ilişkisi, onun yaşamının her yönünü belirlemiştir. Bunda, gerek askerî, gerek siyasal ve sanatçı kişiliği olsun, sultanın etki ve desteğinin büyük ölçüde belirleyici olduğunu görmek mümkündür. İncelenen kaynaklardan anlaşıldığı üzere, son derece hırslı bir kişiliği olan İbrahim’in, sultanla ilişkisinin, içsel bir boyutu olduğu kadar çıkara dayalı bir boyutu olduğu da gözardı edilmemelidir. Hammer, Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi’nde, “İbrahim’in etrafındakilere 13 üstünlüğünün, gençliğinin, seçkin terbiyesinin, Padişah’ın kendisine olan teveccühünün, her türlü rekabeti imkansız bıraktığını” belirtmektedir (1323). Hammer’e göre, İbrahim’in üstün özellikleri nedeniyle Sultan Süleyman, onu kendisine ayrılmaz bir dost bellemiştir. Hester Donaldson Jenkins, Kanûnî’nin İbrahim’e olan düşkünlüğünün önemini belirterek, onun olağanüstü yükselişini tamamen buna dayandırmaktadır. Hammer, Venedik Elçisi Pietro Bragadino’nun raporlarını referans göstererek, İçoğlanlarının kendilerine ait daireleri olduğu halde, İbrahim Paşa’nın padişahın gözdesi olduğu için, efendisinin dairelerinde uyuduğunu ve yemeklerini birlikte yediklerini aktarmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın bu sırada bulunduğu görevin gereğinden yola çıkılarak, Paşa’nın bir hadım olabileceğinden de sözedilmektedir. Ancak bu ifadeye başka bir kaynakta rastlanmadığı gibi, bu çıkarsama, tamamen Jenkins’in bir yorumudur. Jenkins, Venedik Elçisi Pietro Zen’in İbrahim ile Kanûnî’nin sık sık birlikte bir kayığa binip, sonra bahçelerde dolaştıklarını ve çocukluktan bu yana ayrılmaz olduklarını kaydettiğini belirtmektedir. Jenkins, Venedik raporlarında sıkça sözedilen bu yakınlık hakkında Türk kaynaklarının yorumda bulunmadıklarını ifade ederken, bunun nedenini padişah ile kölesi arasında böyle bir yakınlığın uygunsuz görülmesine bağlamaktadır. İsmail Hâmi Danişmend ise, İbrahim Paşa’nın Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman’la olan yakınlığının nedenini doğrudan irdelememektedir. Danişmend, İbrahim Paşa’nın bu hızla yükselişini onun özelliklerine değil, zekâsına, entrikacı oluşuna ve dalkavukluğuna bağlamaktadır. İbrahim Paşa 1522 yılında, Has-odabaşılıktan Veziriazamlık görevine getirilmiştir. Peçevî Tarihi’nde, İbrahim Paşa’nın veziriazamlık görevine getirilmesi haberinin “müjde halinde her tarafa yayılarak sevindirici 14 bir hava” yarattığı bildirilmektedir (49). İsmail Hakkı Uzunçarşılı, Paşa’nın getirildiği bu yeni görevin acemisi olduğunu vurgulamak için, o dönem defterdarlığını yapmış olan Celâl-zâde’nin -şikayetlerin artması nedeniyleyardım etmek üzere görevlendirildiğini bildirmektedir. Aktarıldığına göre, Divana sunulan sorun, İbrahim Paşa’yı ilgilendiriyorsa, “Celâl-zâde divit kaleme (hokka takımına) yapışacak, vezir-i âzam da bunun divana ait olduğunu anlayarak hüküm yazılsın diye emredecekti” (356). İbrahim Paşa’nın hızlı yükşelişi, Koçi Bey Risalesi’nde de eleştirilmekte ve uygunsuz karşılanmakta hatta, o dönemde “âlemin ihtilaline” gösterilen nedenlerin başında sayılmaktadır (89). İbrahim Paşa’nın, birdenbire Has-odabaşılığından Veziriazamlığa yükselişi, Paşa’nın, Kanûnî’nin gözündeki değerini belli ediyorsa da, kız kardeşi Hatice Sultan ile evlendirerek damadı yapması, daha da ilgi çekicidir. İbrahim Paşa’nın düğünü, veziriazamlık makamına yükşelişinden birkaç ay sonra gerçekleşmiştir. Tarih kitaplarına 22 Mayıs 1524 Şenliği olarak da geçen bu düğün, çok büyük bir debdebe içinde geçmiştir. Düğün şenlikleri, Kanûnî’nin, İbrahim Paşa için Atmeydanı’nda yaptırmış olduğu sarayın önünde yapılmıştır. T.D.V. İslam Ansiklopedisi ve birtakım diğer kaynaklarda, düğünün tarifi oldukça sade ve yorumsuz kalmaktadır. Örneğin Tayyib Gökbilgin’in metninde bu düğün, hiç betimlenmemekte, “İbrahim Paşa, ... Kanûnî’nin hemşiresi ve Yavuz’un kızı Hadice sultan ile evlendi. Bu münasebetle At-meydanı’nda İbrahim Paşa sarayında 15 gün süren muhteşem bir düğün yapıldı” demekle yetinmektedir (909). Jenkins, Danişmend ve Hammer’in metinlerinde detaylarıyla verilen düğün ile ilgili bilgilerin, Geibolulu Âlî, Celâl-zâde ve Peçevî’den alındığı bilinmektedir. 15 Ancak, Jenkins’in metninde, gelinin kimliğinin kuşkulu olduğuna dair ilginç bir söyleme rastlanmaktadır. Düğünün Peçevî Tarihi’ndeki aktarımı ise, “vezir-i âzam İbrahim Paşa’nın, padişahın kızıyle evlenme düğünü” başlığı altındadır (50). Leslie P. Peirce’ın Harem-i Hümayun adlı eserinde de İbrahim Paşa düğünü hakkında bilgi verilmektedir. Peirce’ın aktarımlarından, İbrahim Paşa’nın karısının kimliği hakkında emin olunmadığı anlaşılmaktadır. Kimi bölümlerde padişahın kardeşi, kimi bölümlerde ise padişahın kızı olarak nitelenen Hatice Sultan ile İbrahim Paşa’nın gerçekten evlendiklerine bile kuşkulu yaklaşıldığı ifade edilmektedir. Nitekim Peirce, İsmail Hakkı Uzunçarşılı’dan yaptığı “Kanuni Sultan Süleyman’ın Vezir-i Azamı Makbul ve Maktul İbrahim Paşa Padişah Damadı Değildi” alıntıda, söz konusu kuşkuların varlığını vurgulamaktadır. Uzunçarşılı Osmanlı Tarihi’nde, İbrahim Paşa’nın padişahın kız kardeşiyle yaptığı düğüne değinmekte ama, Paşa’nın bu evlilik sayesinde saygınlığının kat kat arttığını söylemekten öteye gitmemektedir. Ancak daha sonra yayınladığı “Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman’ın Vezir-i Âzamı Makbûl ve Maktûl İbrahim Paşa Padişah Dâmadı Değildi” başlıklı makaleyle, Osmanlı Tarihi’ndeki ifadelerinde yanıldığını açıklamaktadır. Bu yanılgısını, İbrahim Paşa’nın eşine yazdığı mektuplarından yola çıkarak fark ettiğini bildirmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın düğünü sırasında dönemin ünlü şairlerinden Hayâlî Bey, Zâtî ve Figânî’nin kaside sundukları bilinmektedir. Düğünle ilgili incelenen bütün kaynakların, İbrahim Paşa’nın düğününe, zamanın sultanı olarak betimlenen Kanûnî’nin -Paşa’nın davetine icabeten- konuk olmasından ve bu durumun ayrıcalığından söz etmektedir. Bu düğünün görkemli olduğuna dair, Kanûnî ile İbrahim Paşa arasında geçen bir konuşma 16 anlatılagelmiştir. Buna göre, padişah, İbrahim Paşa’ya şehzadelerin sünnet düğününün mü, yoksa onun kardeşiyle düğününün mü daha görkemli olduğu sorusunu yöneltmiştir. Bunun üzerine İbrahim Paşa: “benim düğünüm gibi şimdiye kadar olmamış ve olmayacaktır” yanıtını vermiştir ( Hammer, 1365). Padişah, bu yanıt karşısında şaşırarak, nedenini sorduğunda, İbrahim Paşa “sizin düğününüzde benim düğünümdeki kadar büyük bir davetli yoktur: Benim düğünüm, zamanımızın Süleyman’ı olan Mekke ve Medine Padişahı’nın huzuruyla müşerref olmuştur” demiştir (1365). Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman ile Veziriazamı İbrahim Paşa arasındaki ilişki, sürekli bir iltifatlaşma, daha doğrusu, Kanûnî’nin Paşa’yı iltifatlara boğması şekline dönüşmüştür. Başta Tayyib Gökbilgin’in makalesi ve Hammer’in çalışması olmak üzere daha pek çok kaynakta söz edilen bir olay, tarihte başka bir örneği görülmemiş derecede büyük bir iltifat olarak aktarılmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın Hatice Sultan ile evliliğinden dört ay sonra, Mısır’da patlak veren huzursuzlukları bastırmak üzere, Paşa buraya gönderilmiştir. Bu gelişmeyi tarihte benzersiz kılan unsur; İbrahim Paşa Mısır’a gitmek üzere yola çıktığında, Kanûnî’nin Veziriazamını İstanbul yakınındaki adalara kadar uğurlamasıdır. İbrahim Paşa, Mısır’daki düzeni sağlarken, Kanûnî’nin buyruğu üzere, İstanbul’a geri döndüğünde karşılanışı, en az uğurlanışı kadar görkemli olmuştur. Danişmend, İbrahim Paşa’nın İstanbul’daki vezirler ve bazı askerî kıtalar tarafından dört günlük yoldan karşılandığını ve “Padişahın sevgili Vezir-i-a’zamına murassâ takımları iki yüz bin duka altunu değerinde güzel bir arap atı gönderdiği” rivayetini aktarmaktadır (108). Hammer, bu olayı bir rivayet değil, aksine bir olgu olarak vurgulamaktadır. Aynı zamanda Danişmend’in belirtmediği bir bilgi 17 daha sunmaktadır. Buna göre, İbrahim Paşa, Mısır dönüşü padişahın kendisine verdiği armağana karşılık, padişaha, aynı değere sahip bir serpuş takdim etmiştir. Osmanlı görenekleri açısından padişahın bir armağanına, İbrahim Paşa’nın aynı değerde bir armağan sunması oldukça dikkat çekicidir. Hammer ve Danişmend’in çoğunlukla öznel denilebilecek yaklaşımları bir kenara, tarihsel kaynaklarda, İbrahim Paşa’nın Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman’ın sevgi ve ilgisine sahip olduğu açıkça ortadadır. C. Batı’daki Gelişmeler ve İbrahim Paşa’nın Yeni Yetkileri 1525 yılında, Avrupa’da siyasal durum iyice karışmış ve başta Martin Luther’in Katolik kiliseye karşı başlattığı dinsel reform hareketi olmak üzere, din ve siyaset alanında birtakım bölünmeler baş göstermiştir. Bu kargaşaları fırsat bilen Osmanlı, Batı’ya yürümüştür. Savaş sonucunda, Osmanlı orduları kazanmaya ve ilerlemeye başlamıştır. 1526 tarihinde, Veziriazam ve aynı zamanda Anadolu Beylerbeyi olan İbrahim Paşa, Petervaradin’in fethiyle görevlendirilmiş, Rumeli Beylerbeyi ünvanını da geçici olarak almış ve başarılı olmuştur. Osmanlı’nın Mohaç Meydanı’ndaki zaferinden sonra, Budin’e ilerlenmiş ve burası da alınmıştır. Budin Kalesi’nin alınması sonucundaki gelişmeler çift yönlüdür. Bir yandan İbrahim Paşa’nın siyasal yetkileri gittikçe artacak, öte yandan kimi eylem ve kararları nedeniyle saygınlığı sarsılacaktır. Macar Kralı II. Layoş, Mohaç’ta tahtına bir mirasçı bırakmadan öldüğünden, krallık sahipsiz kalmış ve Budin üzerine yürüyen Kanûnî’ye kentin anahtarı teslim edilmiştir. Buradan elde edilen ganimetler ise, İstanbul’a götürülmüştür. Bu ganimetlerin en önemlileri, Yanko Hunyad’ın oğlu Kral Mathias Korvin’in kütüphanesi, Ayasofya mihrabının iki 18 tarafına konulan tunç şamdanlar ve yine tunçtan olan üç adet heykeldir. Budin’den getirilen heykeller, Herkül, Apollon ve Diyana figürleridir. İbrahim Paşa, bunları Atmeydanı’nda bulunan sarayının önüne koydurtmuştur. İbrahim Paşa’nın İslam geleneğine aykırı bir sanat biçimi olan bu insan figürlerini sarayının önüne diktirtmesi, halkın gözünde Paşa’nın saygınlığını ve güvenilirliğini sarsmıştır. Bir söylenceye göre, “Frenk” veya “Gavur” İbrahim lakapları, Paşa’ya bu eyleminden miras kalmıştır. İbrahim Paşa’nın söz konusu heykelleri sergilemesi üzerine, Figânî, meşhur bir Acem beyitinden esinlenerek, idamına neden olacak ünlü beytini söylemiştir:“Dü İbrahim âmed bedeyr-i cihan; Yeki put-şiken şüt, yeki put-nişan” (Peçevî, 59). Bu beyit günümüz Türkçesine şu şekilde çevrilebilir: İki İbrahim geldi dünyaya;biri putları yıktı, biri putlar dikti. Burada gönderme yapılan İbrahim’lerden biri, İbrahim Peygamber, diğeri de Pargalı İbrahim Paşa’dır. Heykellerin İstanbul’a getirilişi ve saray önüne yerleştirilmeleri hemen her kaynakta aynı biçimde sunulmaktadır. Ancak kimi kaynaklar bunu nesnel bir olgu olarak yansıtırken, kimi kaynaklarda yazarın yorumuyla karşılaşmak mümkündür. Bu olaya katılan öznel yorumlar yalnızca Danişmend’in bakış açısıyla sınırlı değildir. İsmail Hâmi Danişmend, bu durumu neredeyse İbrahim Paşa’nın göze aldığı bir küstahlık ve toplum ahlâkına ters bir eylem olarak sergilemektedir. Buna karşın Solakzâde Tarihi’ni kaynak olarak kullanan Baron Joseph von Hammer Purgstall, Solakzâde’nin-Danişmend’e benzeyen-öznel yorumunu da dikkate alarak, daha nesnel bir yaklaşım sergilemektedir. Hammer’e bakılırsa, “Sultân Süleymân, milletinin evhâmında tereddüdlü olduğu için ve daha doğrusu vezîr-i azâmın ısrarlarına dayanamıyarak” bu heykellerin Atmeydanı’na dikilmesini onaylamıştır (1334). 19 Hammer’in bu ifadesi üzerinden iki yönlü bir yorum çıkartmak mümkündür. Bunların ilki, Kanûnî’nin neredeyse hoş görülemeyecek derecede, veziriazamının etkisi altında olduğudur. Diğeri ise, Kanûnî’nin bu heykellerin dikilmesi durumunda halkın fazla bir tepki göstermeyeceğini düşünmüş olmasıdır. Nitekim, dönemin gerçeğini daha iyi yansıttığı düşünülen Peçevî Tarihi’nde, getirilen heykellere halkın yaklaşımının daha ılımlı aktarılmaktadır. “İslâm ülkesinde görülmemiş acaip ve tuhaf şeyler” olarak betimlenen eşyaların arasında bulunan söz konusu heykellerin Atmeydanı’na dikiliş nedenlerini Peçevî, kendince yorumlamıştır. Getirilen heykellerin kimlerin figürleri olduğu hakkındaki farklı söylemler de oldukça ilginçtir. Bunlar arasında ve kale kapısı dışında tunçtan yapılmış, sanatlı üç heykel vardı. Bunların büyüğü galiba vaktiyle bütün kâfirlere hükümet eden krala, ikisi de ondan küçük olup evlâtlarına ait idi. Ama çok acâyip şekilde ve biçimde oldukları için halka gösterilmek üzere gemilere yükletilerek İstanbul’a getirilmişti. Bunlar at meydanında birer taş kürsü üzerine konulmuş ve halk seyirlerine hayran olmuştu. (59) Macaristan Seferi’nden dönüldükten sonra Kalenderî İsyanı baş göstermiştir. 1527 yılında, İbrahim Paşa, dönemin Anadolu Beylerbeyi Behram Paşa’yı desteklemek üzere beş bin kişilik bir kuvvetle yola çıkmış ve ayaklanmayı bastırmıştır. Görevinden başarıyla dönen İbrahim Paşa, Kanûnî tarafından yine ödüllendirilmiştir. Kazandığı başarılar sonucunda, İbrahim Paşa’nın İmparatorluğun gerek iç, gerekse dış işlerinde yetkileri artmıştır. Pek çok konuda, kimsenin olmadığı kadar söz sahibi olmuştur. Dönemin gelişmeleri ve kaynaklarda aktarılanlardan da anlaşılacağı üzere, 20 Osmanlı’nın dış politikasının yönlendirilmesi, büyük çoğunlukla İbrahim Paşa’nın istemindedir. Yabancı kaynaklar ve söz konusu dönemde yabancı elçilerin yazdığı raporlar da bunu onaylamaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın Seraskerlik ünvanını almasıyla beraber, Paşa’nın yalnızca dış ilişkileri değil, neredeyse imparatorluğun kendisini yönettiği biçimindeki görüşler çoğalmıştır. İbrahim Paşa’ya Seraskerlik beratının verilişi, Danişmend’in İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi’nde 1529 yılı olarak gösterilirken Peçevî Tarihi, bu olayı 1528 yılı olarak kaydetmektedir. Peçevî Tarihi’nde, İbrahim Paşa’nın Seraskerlik beratına ek olarak, başka ayrıcalıklara da kavuştuğu, Celâlzâde Nişancı Mustafa Bey’den aktarılmaktadır: Bu berat ile birlikte beş kere yüz bin nakıt akça, dokuz at, ki birinin başında altın işlemeli gem takımı, bir altın işlemeli kılıç ve dört kıt’a çok süslü hil'at ile dokuz bohça kumaş ve altınla işlenmiş bir çelenk Yeniçeri Ağası ile gönderildi. Bu beratta yazılanların kıymetlerine bir had olmadığı gibi daha birtakım büyük ve çok ihsanlarda bulunduktan sonra kendilerine evvelce tahsis edilmiş olan yirmi kere yüz bin akça, on kere yüz bin akça daha ilâve edilmiş ve otuz kere yüz bin akça olmuştu. Vezir-i âzamlığı üzerine Seraskerlik dahi verilerek tuğ, davul ve bayrak gönderilmiş ve Osmanlı sultanlarının eskiden beri bayrakları dört iken bundan sonra yedi olması ferman edilmişti. .... Böylece İbrahim Paşa’nın kudreti bir kat daha yükseltilerek son dereceyi buldu. (Peçevî, 73) Peçevî Tarihi’nden aktarılan bu gelişmelerin boyutu şaşırtıcıdır. “Osmanlı sultanlarının eskiden beri bayrakları dört iken bundan sonra yedi olması 21 ferman edilmişti” cümlesinin yansıttığı yeni düzenleme, Osmanlı sultanının bundan sonra yedi tuğ taşıyacağı haberiyle sınırlı değildir (73). Bu yeni düzenleme Veziriazam İbrahim Paşa’nın bundan böyle altı tuğ taşıyacağı anlamına gelmektedir ki, bu, o güne değin Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman da dahil olmak üzere, tüm Osmanlı sultanlarının taşıdığı tuğ sayısından fazladır. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın Kanûnî’den fazla tuğa sahip olması mümkün olamayacağından, Osmanlı sultanlarının tuğ sayısı yediye çıkartılmıştır. Sonuçta Veziriazam İbrahim Paşa, padişahın damadı olmanın yanı sıra, hem Serasker, hem Rumeli Beylerbeyi, hem de altı tuğ sahibi olmuştur. Seraskerliğin beraberinde getirdiği, neredeyse sınırsız yetkiler ve Osmanlı’nın tüm dış politikası üzerindeki etkinliği de göz önünde bulundurulursa; İbrahim Paşa, Kanûnî’den bir tuğ eksik olarak altı tuğ taşıdığı halde, bir tek dinî ünvanı noksandır. Bu çok büyük yetkiler ve ayrıcalıklar sonucunda, İbrahim Paşa’nın iktidar sarhoşluğuna kapıldığı pek çok kaynakta vurgulanmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın genel karar ve eylemlerine bakılacak olursa, ölümüne neden olan tetikleyici unsurun bu olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. D. İbrahim Paşa’nın Gözden Düşmesi ve İdamı Kimi kaynaklarda, İbrahim Paşa’nın elde ettiği ayrıcalıklar sonucunda, pek çok kararı kendi başına buyruk verdiği savında bulunulmaktadır. Bu savların doğruluk derecesi tartışmalıdır. Ancak her kaynak, bir başka kaynağa atfen bakış açısını doğrulamaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın çöküşüne ortam hazırlayacak dört temel unsurdan söz etmek mümkündür. Bunların ilki Paşa’nın iktidar hırsıdır ki, yabancı elçilerin İbrahim Paşa’yla görüşmelerine ilişkin hazırladıkları raporlarda bu açıkça bellidir. İkincisi Kanûnî ‘nin eşi 22 Hürrem Sultan’ın İbrahim’i bir tehdit olarak görmesi, üçüncüsü Defterdar İskender Çelebi’nin idam edimesi, dördüncüsü ise İbrahim Paşa’nın Bağdat’ta görevi esnasında Serasker Sultan sıfatıyla ferman imzalamasıdır. İbrahim Paşa’nın iktidar sarhoşluğuna ilişkin pek çok örnek sunmak mümkündür. Kendisini sonsuz bir yetkiyle donatan padişahın adına yaptığı görüşmelerde İbrahim Paşa, bu iktidar hırsını açıkça ortaya koymaktadır. Farklı yabancı elçilerin raporlarında bu duruma pek çok örnek bulunmaktadır. Buna en çarpıcı örnek, İbrahim Paşa’nın Ferdinand’ın elçilerine söyledikleridir: Bu büyük devleti idare eden benim; her ne yaparsam yapılmış olarak kalır; zira bütün kudret benim elimdedir: Memuriyetleri ben veririm; eyaletleri ben tevzî ederim; verdiğim verilmiş ve reddettiğim reddedilmiştir. Büyük pâdişah bir şey ihsan etmek istediği veya ettiği zaman bile eğer ben onun kararını tasdik etmiyecek olursam gayr-i vâki gibi kılınır; çünkü her şey harb, sulh, servet ve kuvvet benim elimdedir. (Uzunçarşılı, 356-357) Bu aktarımından anlaşıldığı üzere, Batılılar’ın genel kanısı; Paşa’nın yönetimde çok etkin olduğu ve karar aşamasında tam bir yetkiyle donatıldığı yönündedir. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın kendisine, resmen sahip olduğu yetkilerin ötesinde bir konum biçtiği ortadadır. İbrahim Paşa, Osmanlı toprakları çerçevesindeki yetkisine ek olarak, Avusturya ile barış antlaşmaları sürecinde, Batı üzerinde de söz sahibi olmuştur. Barış görüşmelerinin İbrahim Paşa açısından en önemli gelişmesi, bundan böyle Kral Ferdinand’ın Kanûnî’ye baba ve kendisine de kardeş sıfatıyla boyun eğmesidir. Nitekim, huzura kabul edilen Avusturya elçileri Jerôme de Zara ile 23 Cornelius-Dupplicius Schepper, krallarının ağabeyi olarak kabullendiği veziriazam İbrahim Paşa’nın Osmanlı Devleti meclislerinde Ferdinand’ı temsil etmesi ricasında bulunmuşlardır. Buradan çıkartılacak sonuç, İbrahim Paşa’nın sıralanan tüm sanlarının yanı sıra bir de Kral Ferdinand’ın temsilciliği görevini üstlendiğidir. Yani İbrahim Paşa bir anlamda Hristiyan âleminin büyük çoğunluğunun lider kabul ettiği Ferdinand’ı yönlendirebilmektedir. Hammer Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi’nde bu gelişmeyi, Batılı bir kralın bir Osmanlı vezirinin seviyesine inmesi olarak yorumlamaktadır. İbrahim Paşa, Kanûnî’nin tahtının mirasçısının seçimi konusunda taraf tutmuştur. İbrahim Paşa, Kanunî’nin Hürrem’den olma çocuklarından birinin değil, padişahın ilk erkek çocuğu olan Mustafa’nın tahta geçmesini daha uygun görmekte ve onu açıkça desteklemekteydi. Bu nedenle İbrahim Paşa, Kanûnî’nin eşi Hürrem Sultan tarafından bir tehdit olarak görülmüştür. Kanûnî üzerinde çok büyük etkisi olduğu bilinen ve padişahın dört şehzadesinin üçünün annesi olan Hürrem Sultan, İbrahim Paşa aleyhine yoğun çaba harcamıştır. İsmail Hakkı Uzunçarşılı’ya göre, İbrahim Paşa’nın karşılaştığı tehditlerin en büyüğü ve Paşa’nın kötü sonunun asıl sorumlusu, Hürrem Sultan’dır. İbrahim Paşa’yı asıl tehlikeye atan Sultan Süleyman’ın sevgili zevcesi Hürrem Sultan idi. .... Sultan Süleyman ölecek olursa kendi çocuklarından Şehzâde Bayezid’in hükümdar olmasını istiyordu. Halbuki o tarihte büyük olarak ortada Şehzâde Mustafa vardı. İbrahim Paşa yaş itibariyle bunun hükümdarlığına taraftardı; Hürrem Sultan’ın ilk işi vezir-i azamı 24 ortadan kaldırmaktı; aleytarları tarafından fısıldanan, saltanat aleyhinde hareket etmektedir, sözleri, Sultan Süleyman’ın kulağına kadar götürüldü; İskender Çelebi’nin öldürülmesi de buna munzam oldu. (Uzunçarşılı, 357-358) Hürrem Sultan’ın kışkırtmalarına ek olarak, İbrahim Paşa’nın sonsuz bildiği gücü ve yetkisi, Şark Seferi sonrası İskender Çelebi’yi idam ettirmesi ve Bağdat’ta bulunduğu sırada Serasker Sultan sıfatıyla ferman imzalamasıyla hepten sarsılmış ve sonuçta kendi idamına neden olmuştur. Temelde, Bağdat’ın fethini esas alan Irakeyn seferi sırasında, İbrahim Paşa, Diyarbakır ve Musul üzerinden Bağdat’a girmeyi tasarlamıştır. Fakat bundan vazgeçilmiş ve doğrudan Tebriz kenti üzerine hareket edilmiştir. Çoğu tarihsel kaynağın ortak noktası, İbrahim Paşa ile Defterdar İskender Çelebi arasındaki çekişmenin bu noktadan başlayarak belirginleştiği yönündedir. Danişmend’in İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi’nde ve Hammer’in Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi’nde, İbrahim Paşa ile İskender Çelebi arasındaki çekişme, İbrahim Paşa’nın kıskançlığına dayandırmaktadırlar. Danişmend, İbrahim Paşa’nın dört yüz kölesi bulunduğunu, buna karşın İskender Çelebi’nin “tepeden tırnağa kadar sırmalar içinde...altı yüz ve ayrıca altı bin iki yüz kölesi” olduğunu aktarmaktadır (164). Danişmend, İbrahim Paşa’nın İskender Çelebi’den kendisine maiyyetinden yüz on kişi bağışlamasını isteyip de, İskender Çelebi yalnızca otuz kişi yollayınca, aralarındaki düşmanlığın iyice ortaya çıktığını belirtmektedir. Bu çekişmenin hırsıyla İbrahim Paşa’nın entrikalar sonucu İskender Çelebi’yi astırttığını ileri süren Danişmend, gelişmeleri ayrıntılı olarak yorumlamaktadır. Hammer’in de katıldığı bu yoruma göre, Suriye Deftedarı Nakkaş Ali Bey, İskender Çelebi’nin 25 makamına göz diktiğinden, İbrahim Paşa’yla birlik olarak, İskender Çelebi’nin hazine develerini yağma ettirmek istediği savında bulunmuştur. Buna karşılık İbrahim Paşa’nın öfkesine uğramış olan Ulama Paşa -kimi kaynaklarda Olama Paşa olarak geçmektedir- İskender Çelebi’yle bir taraf oluşturarak, İbrahim Paşa’yı askerî bir başarısızlığa sürüklemek niyetiyle, Bağdat yerine Tebriz üzerine yürünmesi konusunda Paşa’yı yönlendirmişlerdir. Döneme ait önemli bilgiler içeren Peçevî Tarihi’nde, Hammer ve Danişmend’in aktardıkları bu çekişmeye değinilmemektedir. Peçevî, Tebrize yürünmesi konusunda İbrahim Paşa’nın endişeli olduğunu ancak “yanlarında bulunan Şiraz’lı Hafız divanından fal açıp” karşılaştığı beyitle içinin rahatladığını aktarmakla yetinmektedir (100). Sonuçta, Tebriz alınmış ve Azerbaycan’da verilen kayıplar görünüşte karşılanmıştır. Ancak İbrahim, Azerbaycan’daki kayıplardan, İskender Çelebi’yi sorumlu tutmuş ve Bağdat’ın fethinden hemen sonra padişaha bunu bahane ederek İskender Çelebi’yi burada idam ettirmiştir. Hester Donaldson Jenkins’in İbrahim Paşa Grand Vizir of Suleiman the Magnificent başlıklı çalışmasında, incelenen diğer kaynaklarda rastlanmayan bir bilgi vardır. Buna göre İskender Çelebi, darağacına götürülürken yalnız kendisinin değil, İbrahim Paşa’nın da Irak’lılarla işbirliği yaptığını, aynı derecede onun da suçlu olduğunu ve padişaha para karşılığı tuzak kurmaya çalıştığını itiraf eden bir ifade yazarak imzalamıştır. Peçevî Tarihi’nde Azerbaycan’da verilen kayıplar ve İskender Çelebi’nin idamı İbrahim Paşa’nın en önemli hatalarından sayılmaktadır. Başvurulan bütün kaynaklarda, İbrahim Paşa’nın söz konusu suçlamayla İskender Çelebi’yi idam ettirmesi haksız bir infaz olarak gösterilmektedir. Rivayete göre, Kanûnî rüyasında İskender Çelebi’nin kendisinin üzerine 26 yürüyerek, haksız yere niçin idam edildiğinin hesabını sorduğunu görmüş ve İbrahim Paşa’ya kinlenmiştir. Bu rivayet bir kenara, İbrahim Paşa’nın gözden düşmesine neden, Paşa’nın Serasker Sultan sıfatını benimsemesidir. Peçevi, bu sıfatı Kızılbaş takımının Paşa’ya uygun gördüklerini vurgularken, İskender Çelebi’nin buna karşı çıkmış olmasının, Paşa’yla aralarında bir düşmanlık yaratmış olabileceğine değinmektedir. Danişmend ise bu sıfatın kullanımını, Paşa’nın küstahlığı olarak sergilemiştir ve tellalların, İbrahim Paşa’nın fermanlarını “Ser’asker Sultan emridür” diyerek halka duyurduğunu belirtmektedir (167). Tahrihsel kaynaklarda söz edilen ve ayrıntılarıyla yorumlanan bu nedenlerden dolayı, İbrahim Paşa 1536 yılında idam edilmiştir. Paşa’nın idamı bile ayrıcalıklıdır: Kanuni’yle birlikte akşam yemeği yedikten sonra Paşa, kendisi için sarayın harem dairesinde hazırlatılmış olan odada, âdet olduğu üzere başı vurularak değil, padişah soyundan olanlara - kanı akmasın gerekçesiyle- uygulanan biçimde boğularak öldürülmüştür. İbrahim Paşa’nın bütün yaşamı, hâmisi olan Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman tarafından şekillendirilmiştir. Hâmisinin desteği sayesinde, basit bir köle olan İbrahim, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nun en yetkili kişisi olmuştur. Büyük bir hızla yükselen İbrahim Paşa’nın iktidar hırsına kapılarak, zaman içersinde pek çok yanlış yapmaya başladığı görülmektedir. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın başarıları ve Osmanlı’nın belli bir dönem dahilindeki gelişimine bulunduğu katkı göz ardı edilmemelidir. Özellikle sanat ve edebiyat alanlarının gelişimine büyük katkıda bulunduğu bilinen İbrahim Paşa, hâmisi Kanûnî’nin örneğini takip ederek, kendisi de dönemin en büyük hâmilerinden olmuştur. İbrahim Paşa’nın sayesinde hızla yükselmeyi başardığı hâmilik sistemi ve bu sistemin işlevinin anlaşılması, Paşa’nın çevresindeki edebi yaşamın incelenmesi ve 27 yorumlanması açısından büyük önem taşımaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın hangi sebeple hâmi kimliğini üstlendiği ve dönemin pek çok ileri geleni gibi ilim adamlarını ve sanatçıları desteklediği ise, ancak hâmilik sisteminin yapısı ve işlevinin anlaşılmasıyla aydınlanmaktadır. 28 BÖLÜM II İBRAHİM PAŞA EKSENİNDE SANAT VE EDEBİYAT İbrahim Paşa’nın yalnızca yaşadığı dönemin değil, Osmanlı tarihinin en renkli kişiliklerinden biridir. Onu ilgi çekici kılan özelliklerinin başında ise, sanatçı kişiliği gelmektedir. Bu bölümde, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanatla ilişkisi ve hâmi kimliği ele alınmaktadır. Konunun daha anlaşılır kılınması amacıyla, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanata duyduğu ilginin ne yönde geliştiği, hâmilik ettiği alanlar gözönünde bulundurularak yorumlanmaktadır. Sanata düşkünlüğü ile bilinen İbrahim Paşa, on altıncı yüzyılın tanınmış pek çok şairine hâmilik etmiştir. Bunların arasında Hayâlî Bey, Zâtî ve Yahyâ Bey gibi dönemin önemli şairleri de bulunmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmiliğinin gerekçelerini ve boyutlarını tam anlamıyla saptayabilmek için, Osmanlı’da sanat hâmiliğinin ne şekilde ve ne yönde geliştiği ile öneminin anlaşılması gerekmektedir. Araştırma sürecinde, Osmanlı’da sanat hâmiliğine yönelik kaynakların son derece sınırlı olduğu görülmüştür. İbrahim Paşa’nın sanatla olan ilişkisi veya sanat hâmiliği konusunda da derli toplu bir bilgi kaynağı bulunmamaktadır. Fakat, çeşitli şuara tezkirelerinde anlatılanların ve himaye edilen şairlerin patronlarına sundukları kasidelerden öğrenilenlerin bir araya getirilmesiyle, konu hakkında önemli bazı bilgiler edinmek mümkündür. İbrahim Paşa’nın sanatla olan ilişkisi ve kendi sanatçılığının düzeyi, başta 1949 basımı İslam Ansiklopedisi’nde Tayyib Gökbilgin’in hazırladığı “Makbûl 29 İbrahim Paşa” maddesi, Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslam Ansiklopedisi’nde Feridun Emecen’in yazdığı “İbrahim Paşa, Pargalı” maddesi, İsmail Hâmi Danişmend’in İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi, Hester Donaldson Jenkins’in İbrahim Paşa Grand Vizir of Suleiman the Magnificent başlıklı çalışması ve Baron Joseph von Hammer Purgstall’ın Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi dizisi doğrultusunda incelenmektedir. Bu kaynaklardan başka, Lâtîfî’nin Enîsü’lfusahâ ve Evsâf-ı İbrahim Pâşâ başlıklı risaleleri, hem İbrahim Paşa hakkında tarihsel bilgi sunmakta, hem de Paşa’nın sanat eğilimine ve bu doğrultuda sanatçıları destekleyişine yer vermektedir. Filiz Kılıç’ın doktora tezinde transkripsiyonlu metnini sunduğu Âşık Çelebi’nin Meşa’ir ü’şşuara’sının yanısıra, çeşitli divanlardan İbrahim Paşa’nın sanat hâmiliğine ilişkin bilgi edinilmektedir. Osmanlı İmparatorluğu sınırları içinde, genel anlamda kültür ve sanat hâmiliğinin kapsamı ve toplum yaşamındaki etkilerinin anlaşılması,İbrahim Paşa’nın bir sanat hâmisi olarak etkinliklerinin değerlendirilmesi için zorunludur. Nitekim dünya tarihi boyunca, her nerede ve hangi toplum içinde olursa olsun, hâmilik yalnızca sanat ve güzellik karşısında duyulan zevk uğruna yapılmamıştır. Edebiyat hâmiliği konusunda bulunan az sayıdaki kapsamlı incelemelerden biri olan, Prof. Dr. Halil İnalcık’ın Şâir ve Patron başlıklı yapıtında, hâmiliğin neredeyse bu kurumsal konumunun altı çizilmektedir. Osmanlı’nın hâmilik sisteminin aydınlatılmasına ilişkin, Suraiya Faroqhi’nin Osmanlı Kültürü ve Gündelik Yaşam adını taşıyan kitabı da konuya kaynaklık etmektedir. Sıralanan bu kaynaklar dışında, çeşitli dergi, ansiklopedi ve tarihsel yapıtlarda da konu hakkında bulunan makalelerden yararlanımlaktadır. 30 A. Osmanlı’da Hâmilik Geleneği ve Patronaj İlişkileri Halil İnalcık Şair ve Patron başlıklı yapıtında, hâmilik geleneğini, Doğu’nun ortak bir özelliği olarak belirlemektedir. Ancak hâmilik geleneğinin Doğu uygarlıklarının ortak bir özelliği gibi değerlendirilmesi, aynı geleneğin Batı’da bulunmadığı anlamına gelmemektedir. Nitekim, Rönesans devrinde, özellikle İtalyada, hâmilik geleneği oldukça yaygındır. Fakat bu tezin konusu dahilinde olmadaığından Batı uygarlıklarının hâmilik geleneği, bu çalışmada irdelenmemektedir. İnalcık, Osmanlı’dan önce Orta Asya Moğol kültüründe ve daha sonra Ortaçağ İran’ında hâmilik sisteminin yerleşmiş bir gelenek olduğunu ifade etmektedir. Söz konusu hâmilik sisteminin patrimonyal devlet -yani merkezî otorite- yapısına uygun işlediğini vurgulayan İnalcık, “’Sâhib-i Mülk’ hükümdar; bilgin ve sanatkârın en önde gelen veli-nimeti, hâmîsi idi” demektedir (9). Halil İnalcık’ın anlattıklarından, patrimonyal bir devlet yapısının, o devletin hâmilik anlayışının gelişmesi açısından belirleyici olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Fahri Unan, “Osmanlı Resmî Düşüncesinin ‘İlmiye Tarîki’ İçindeki Etkileri: Patronaj İlişkileri” başlıklı makalesinde, Osmanlı’da hâmilik sisteminin gelişiminin temelinde bulunan ideolojiyi ve patronaj ilişkilerini Fatih Sultan Mehmet’in İstanbul’u fethinden itibaren ele alarak incelemektedir. Unan, bir uç beyliği olarak kurulup, 1453’te İstanbul’un fethiyle imparatorluk statüsüne kavuşan Osmanlı Devleti’nin, “bu tarihten itibâren siyâsî, sosyal, askerî, iktisâdî ve adlî sâhalarda ve bütün bu sâhaları derinden etkileyen eğitim alanında fevkalâde ehemmiyetli ve devletin daha sonraki yüzyıllardaki yapısını belirleyen köklü bir değişim safhası” geçirdiğini belirtmektedir (1). Osmanlı Devleti’nin beylik döneminden başlayarak merkeziyetçi bir anlayışa 31 doğru ilerlediğini ifade eden Unan, İstanbul’un fethi ve Fatih Sultan Mehmet’in girişimleriyle söz konusu merkeziyetçi anlayışın billurlaştığını savunmaktadır. Hem İslâmiyet açısından kutsal sayılan, hem de Doğu Roma İmparatorluğu’nun merkezi olan bu kentin ele geçirilmesiyle Fatih’in “Gâzî Sultan sıfatını benimsemekle beraber, şahsında İslâm, Türk ve Bizans hükümdarlık an’anelerini meczederek klâsik Osmanlı pâdişâhı tipini” oluşturduğu belirlenmektedir (1). Unan’ın, klasik Osmanlı padişahı tipi kavramıyla nitelediği padişahın kurduğu yönetim sistemi , kuşkusuz Halil İnalcık’ın da değindiği, patrimonyal devlet yapısıdır. Fahri Unan, Fatih’in, merkeziyetçi anlayışı sağlamlaştırmak için, söz konusu patrimonyal devletin temelini oluşturan kurum ve bu kurum üyelerinin yetiştiği eğitim örgütlerinin geliştirilmesine yoğunlaştığını vurgulamaktadır. Fatih’in topluma aşılamaya çalıştığı bu merkeziyetçi anlayış, sistem olarak “her zümreyi cemiyet içerisinde bir yere yerleştirmiş, cemiyeti tasnif etmiş ve bunların ileri gelenlerini merkezî yönetime karşı sorumlu tutmuştur” (5). Bu sistemin yönetici sınıfının padişah tarafından belirlendiğini söyleyen Unan, sultanın “devleti kendisine sadâkat bağı ile bağlı ‘patrimonyal bir bürokratik sınıf’ vasıtasıyla” yönettiğini ve bu sınıfın ulemaları da kapsadığını ifade etmektedir (6). Fahri Unan, merkezî otoritenin korunması için yönetici ve ulema zümresinin yakından izlenmesi ve kontrol edilmesinin, bu zümre üyelerinin özenle seçilmesi gerekliliğinin, kişiler arası ilişkileri karmaşıklaştırdığını savunmaktadır. Ona göre bu gereklilik, “Doğu cemiyetlerinde zâten köklü bir gelişimi bulunan tavsiye ve himâye geleneğinin daha da yaygınlaşmasına zemin hazırlamıştır” (6). Fahri Unan, Osmanlı Devleti’nin patrimonyal 32 yapısının temelinde bulunan himaye geleneğinin getirisi olan patronaj ilişkilerinin önemini ve işleyişini söyle açıklamaktadır: Osmanlı döneminde yönetim kadrolarına eleman temin etmek için uyulacak esasları belirleyen bir takım nizamlar varsa da-hiç değilse Tanzîmat öncesi için-bunlar tam bir kesinlik ifâde etmiyorlardı. Yönetimin patrimonyal yapısı, memur temîni husûsunda gayr-i şahsî usullerin kullanılmasını kolayca bir kenara itebiliyordu. Dolayısıyla, modern bürokrasi anlayışının ürünü olan imtihan ve benzeri usuller kullanarak memur seçimi gerçekleştirmek yaygın bir metod değildi. Bunların yerini daha ziyâde kişiler arasında kurulan şahsî ilişkiler ağı almış bulunuyordu. (7) Osmanlı Devleti’nde iyi bir memuriyete atanmanın ön koşullarından biri, tanınmış bir kişinin yanında yetişip, onun referansını alabilmektir. Unan’ın ifadesiyle, kişinin hanedan ve merkezî otoriteye olan bağlılığı, hali hazırda sisteme olan bağlılığını kanıtlamış ve merkezî otorite adına çalışan bir diğer kişi tarafından onaylanmalıdır. Osmanlı Devleti’nin patrimonyal yapısının temelini sağlamlaştırdığı görülen himaye sistemi, yalnızca memuriyetlere özgü bir yöntem sanılmamalıdır. Padişahın salt egemen olduğu ve herşeyin merkezî otoriteye bağlı bulunduğu bir devlette, eğitim kurumları, askerî ve siyasal kurumlar kadar kültür ve sanat alanları da merkezî otorite ekseninde gelişmektedir. Halil İnalcık ile Fahri Unan’ın patrimonyal devlet yapısı ve merkezî otorite kavramlarıyla açıkladıkları yönetim sisteminin yansıttığı ideolojiyi Filiz Çalışlar Yenişehirlioğlu “Sanat İdeolojisi ve Osmanlı Sanatı” başlıklı 33 makalesinde, saltanat ideolojisi kavramıyla karşılamaktadır. Filiz Ç. Yenişehirlioğlu, Osmanlı sanatı ile saltanat ideolojisi arasında bir bağ bulunduğunu ileri sürmektedir. Saltanat ideolojisinin tam anlamıyla Sultan Süleyman devrinde geliştiğini ifade eden Yenişehirlioğlu, bu ideolojinin kökeninde bireysel ideolojiden çok, bir hanedan ideolojisinin bulunduğunu vurgulamaktadır. Söz konusu saltanat ideolojisinin “görsel olan alana yani sanat ve mimariye” de yansıdığını ve Osmanlı sanatının “gözlemci, akılcı ve işlevsel” bir üslup sergilediği belirlenmektedir (19). Osmanlı sanatı ve divan edebiyatı için sıklıkla yapılan genelleme doğrultusunda, Yenişehirlioğlu da Osmanlı sanatının bir imparatorluk ve saray sanatı olduğunu yinelemektedir. Nitekim Halil İnalcık “bilgin ve sanatkâr, hükümdarın ve seçkin sınıfın desteğine muhtaç idi” demektedir (9). Yenişehirlioğlu ise, Osmanlı gibi patrimonyal devletlerde, saltanat ideolojisini temel alan sanat anlayışının desteklenişini ve hâmilik sistemini şöyle anlatmaktadır: Saray ve saraya bağlı yönetici sınıf sanatın destekleyicileri ve mesenleri olmuştur. En görkemli mimari örnekleri onlar yaptırmış, her alanda en güzel eserler onlara sunulmak üzere üretilmiştir. Saray ve çevresi, yeni uygulamaları, yeni akımları ve uslupları her zaman desteklemiş ve yaygınlaşmasında öncü olmuştur....Böylece saray kurumsallaşmış ince bir zevkin ürünlerinin oluşmasını sağlarken, aynı zamanda imparatorluğun gücünü, görkemini sosyal, kültürel ve ekonomik alanda, vakıf sisteminin iç dinamizmine bağlı olarak etkin kılan sanatsal paradigmaları belirlemiş ve yine imparatorluğun 34 kurumları aracılığıyla bunları Başkent dışı bölgelere yaymıştır. (19) Anlaşılan, patrimonyal devletlerde, her şeyin olduğu gibi sanatın da saltanat ideolojisine dayanması, zaten söz konusu devlet yapısının gereğidir. Merkezî otoritenin kontrolü elinde tutabilmek amacıyla memurları seçmesi gibi, aynı şekilde sistemi zedelemeyecek, tersine sağlamlaştırıp, bütünleştirecek sanatçı ve ilim adamlarını desteklemeyi yeğlediği ortadadır. Saltanat ideolojisi çerçevesinde gelişen sanat, sanat için değil, merkezî otorite ve onun iktidarınının devamı için bir araçtır. Yani, Osmanlı toplumunda, hâmilik sisteminin sergilediği kurumsal yapı, hem merkezin ve bunun hiyerarşik alt katmanlarının korunması bakımından, hem de kültür gelişimi ve sanat üretiminin devamı bakımından zorunludur. Daha biçimsel bir tanımlama yapmak gerekirse, hâmilik sistemi üçgen bir yapıdır. Bunun en üst noktasında padişah bulunmaktadır. Ancak Osmanlı’nın bir saltanat ideolojisini benimseyen patrimonyal yapısı gereği, üçgenin en üst noktasındaki otorite, padişahın bireysel kimliği değil, onun simgelediği hanedan, yani Osmanlı soyudur. Bu üçgen yapının bir alt basamağını, Unan’ın da belirttiği gibi, Osmanlı soyunu simgeleyen ve merkezî otoritenin başı olan padişaha “sadâkat bağı ile bağlı patrimonyal bir bürokratik sınıf” oluşturmaktadır (5). Unan’ın, ilim adamlarını da kapsadığını belirttiği bu sınıf, bir denetleme mekanizması gibi işlemekte ve saltanat ideolojisini yayarak, merkezî otoriteyi yücelten bu devlet yapısının halk tarafından özümsenmesinden ve bu anlayışın gündelik yaşama da yansıtılmasından sorumludur. Patrimonyal Osmalı Devleti’nin ideolojisini hem yaymak, hem de yansıtmakla görevli olan egemen sınıfın, merkezî otoriteye bağlı kaldıklarını 35 göstermenin en iyi yolu ise, söz konusu merkezî otoriteyi -yani hanedanı ve onu simgeleyen padişahı- yüceltecek girişimlerde bulunmaktır. Bu amaçla da, önceden değinildiği gibi, sistemin yürütülmesine katkıda bulunacağını bildikleri kimseleri seçerek, kendi etraflarında bir kadro oluşturdukları görülmektedir. Sonuçta, merkezî otoritenin gücünü yitirmemesi ve patrimonyal devlet yapısının yürütülmesi için gerekli olduğu belirlenen hâmilik geleneği çerçevesinde, tıpkı alt kadroların olduğu gibi, egemen sınıf üyelerinin de bir patrona bağlı oldukları açıktır. Ortaya çıkan üçgen yapı, yukarıdan aşağıya doğru genişleyen bir patronaj şemsiyesidir ki, bu bağlamda en büyük hâmi elbette padişahtır. Orta Çağ’da, hem Doğu’da hem de Batı’da monarşilerin patrimonyal olduğunu ifade eden Halil İnalcık, “egemenlik gücünün, mülk ve tebaanın mutlak biçimde hükümdar ailesine ait” olduğunu ve toplumsal statülerin ancak hanedan tarafından belirlendiğini vurgulamaktadır (9,10). Yani bütün gücü elinde tutan tek bir hükümdar söz konusudur ve sanat da onun himayesiyle, yine onun kişiliğini yüceltmeye yöneliktir. Öyleyse, bütün bir sanat kültürü, gelişmek için tek bir hükümdarın desteklemesine ve onayına bağlıdır. Bu noktadan sonra, hükümdarların niçin sanatı destekledikleri ve kültür birikiminin patrimonyal yapıya dayanan bir devlet için önemini anlamak gerekmektedir. Halil İnalcık, hanedanlar arası üstünlük yarışının, “yalnız muhteşem saraylar, hadem ve haşemde değil; ilim ve sanat hâmiliğinde de kendini gösterdiğini” belirtmektedir (10). Hanedanlar arası üstünlük yarışı, yani hükümdarların birbirlerine üstünlük savında bulunmaları, ancak birinin diğerine göre daha gelişmiş bir kültürün efendisi olmasıyla mümkündür. Öyleyse hangi hanedanda kültür ve bilim daha gelişmiş ise, bu hanedan bir 36 diğerine göre daha üstün kabul edilmektedir. Ayrıca sanat, saltanat ideolojisini barındırdığından -yani hükümdarın kişiliğinin, bilgeliğinin, güzelliğinin ve zenginliğinin aynası olduğundan- o hükümdarı ve simgelediği hanedanı rakiplerine karşı daha yüce bir konumda göstermeye yöneliktir. Bunun sonucunda sanatı ve ilmi en çok destekleyen hükümdar, en yüce kişi olarak görülmekte ve böylelikle hanedanlar arası hâmilik rekabeti artmaktadır. Ancak sanat alanındaki hâmilik, yalnızca hanedanlar arası rekabetin getirdiği bir gelenek olarak algılanmamalıdır. Nitekim hâmilik sistemi, yönetici ya da seçkin sınıf olarak adlandırabileceğimiz elit tabakanın da en önemli uğraşlarından biri olarak göze çarpmaktadır. Daha önce belirtildiği gibi, yönetici sınıf, görevlerini yürütürken -yani devlet idaresindehâmilik geleneğinden yararlanmaktadır. Ancak bu sınıfın üyelerinin sanat ve kültür alanında da hâmilik yapmaları söz konusudur. Filiz Ç. Yenişehirlioğlu, seçkin sınıfın -özellikle sanat ve kültür- hâmiliğine yönelmesinin nedenini, yine söz konusu patrimonyal devletlerde, sanatın temelini oluşturan saltanat ideolojisine bağlamaktadır. Tıpkı hanedanlar arasında olduğu gibi, bir devletin seçkin sınıfının üyeleri arasında da rekabet söz konusudur. Yine hanedanlar arasında olduğu gibi, bu seçkin sınıfın üyeleri arasında da, birbirlerine üstünlük savları, kültür ve ilmin desteklenmesiyle ölçülmektedir. Bir yönetici, sanatı ve ilmi ne kadar desteklerse, bu konuların gelişimine verdiği önem o denli büyük algılanmakta ve sanat, saltanat ideolojisini barındırdığından, söz konusu yönetici, hükümdarı o derece yüceltmiş sayılmaktadır. Yenişehirlioğlu, bir seçkin sınıf üyesinin kültür ve sanat hâmiliği yapma nedeninin hükümdarı yüceltmenin ötesinde, politik güç olarak tanımlanan hükümdara yakınlık derecesini sergilemek olduğunu 37 belirtmektedir. Ona göre, saltanat ideolojisini yansıtan sanat eserleri doğrudan sarayla bağlantılı olduklarından, bunlar politik bağların ortaya çıkmasına da hizmet etmektedirler. Bu bağlamda, sanatçının desteklenmesi ve himaye edilmesi de bir anlamda patronun politik güçle olan ilişkisini yansıtmaktadır. Bir kişinin padişaha ve güce olan yakınlığının, onun toplumsal statüsünü belirlediği düşünülürse, sanat hâmiliği yapmanın kişi açısından önemi daha da belirginleşmektedir. Bir yandan saltanat ideolojisini destekleyen ve padişahın yönettiği imparatorluğu yücelten eserleriyle, duydukları saygıyı vurgulayan sanatçıları himaye ederek birbirlerinin önüne geçmek isteyen sanat hâmileri, öte yandan cömertlik ve iyilikleriyle anımsanarak ölümsüzleşmek kaygısındadırlar. Yapılan incelemeler sonucunda, hâmilik sisteminin ve patronaj ilişkilerinin, memur, şair ve sanatçının patronlara bağımlı olduğu bir hayır kurumu gibi işlemediği anlaşılmaktadır. Tersine, iyi bir yere gelmek isteyenlerin üst himayeye bağımlı oldukları kadar, -yukarıda belirtilen nedenlerden ötürü- patronların da hâmi sıfatına gereksinim duydukları ortadadır. Patron ile himaye edilen kişi arasındaki bu karşılıklı alış veriş, Halil İnalcık’ın Şair ve Patron başlıklı çalışmasında, ayrıntılarıyla incelenmektedir. İnalcık, sanatçının, belli bir toplumda egemen sosyal ilişkiler çerçevesinde sanatını ifade ettiğini ve bu durumun Osmanlı gibi patrimonyal bir toplumda daha da belirgin bir durum aldığını belirtmektedir. Halil İnalcık’ın bu çalışması, sanatçı-patron ilişkisinin kaşılıklı işleyişinin, patronlar yani hâmiler arasındaki rekabet açısından önemini de belirginleştirmektedir. Yinelemek gerekirse, sanatçılar “hükümdarın ve seçkin sınıfın desteğine muhtaç” durumdadırlar (9). Buna karşın, kültür ve sanatın ilerlemişliği bir gelişmişlik 38 ve üstünlük göstergesi sayıldığından, hem devletler, hem de her bir ülkenin seçkin sınıfına üye olanlar kendi aralarında, birbirlerine üstünlük savlarını bu yolla ifade etmektedirler. Dolayısıyla en az sanatçının onlara gereksinim duyduğu kadar, patronların da sanatçılara gereksinimleri vardır. Sanatçıdan sanatçıya bir kalite farkı olduğu göz önünde bulundurulursa, patronun himayesi altında bulunan sanatçılar ne kadar ünlüyse, bunların elinden çıkan yapıtlar da o kadar değerli sayılmakta, böylelikle patronların ünleri ve gösterişleri rakipleri karşısında bir o kadar artmaktadır. Patron ne denli önemli bir kişilikse, onun tarafından himaye ediliyor olmak da sanatçının değerini yüceltmekte ve saygınlığını arttırmaktadır. Bunun yanı sıra, önemli bir kişinin himayesinde bulunmak, bir sanatçı için en yüksek dereceye erişerek, sultana bir eser sunmanın veya şanslı ise sultanın himayesine geçmenin tek yolu olduğundan, sanatçıların kimi zaman bir hâmiyi, bir diğerine yeğlemeleri söz konusudur. Bu durum ise, yine hâmiler arasındaki rekabeti arttırmaktadır. Her bir hâmi, daha iyi ve büyük sanatçıları kendilerine bağlayarak, hem sanatçılar tarafından yeğlenir olmayı, hem de böylelikle sultanın beğenisini kazanacak sanatçıları sunarak hükümdarın takdirini toplamayı amaçlamaktadır. Sonuçta, Halil İnalcık’ın da belirttiği gibi, “patronaj, himâye, böylece iki yanlı işler; hem saray, hem de seçkin bilgin ve sanatkâr için nâm-u-şân kazanmanın tek yolu kabûl edilirdi” (13). Son aşamada Osmanlı’da, hâmilik sisteminin kurumsallaşmış bir yapı sergilediği ve hem sanatçılar hem de patronlar için -olumlu veya olumsuz sonuçlarla- çift yönlü işlediği görülmektedir. Patronaj ilişkilerinin bu çift yönlülüğü, ister kültür-sanat olsun, ister siyaset -Osmanlı’nın partrimonyal yapısı gereği- var olan her alan için geçerlidir. Diğer bir deyişle, Osmanlı’da hâmilik geleneği 39 kurumsallaşmıştır ve bir sistem biçimini almıştır. Bu hâmilik sistemi ise, devletin patrimonyal yapısının korunmasına ve yüceltilmesine yönelik oluşturulan sistemin bir parçasıdır. Yani, hâmilik sistemi, devlet sisteminin zorunlu bir getirisi olarak ortaya çıkmakta ve yönetsel bir işlev üstlenmektedir. Osmanlı kültüründe hâmilik kavramının yerinin ve öneminin anlaşılması, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanata farklı yaklaşımının anlaşılmasını ve hâmi kişiliğinin yorumlanmasını kolaylaştırmaktadır. Bu doğrultuda, İbrahim Paşa’nın niçin hâmilik yaptığı ortadaysa da, farklı sanat anlayışını da hâmi kişiliğine eklemlendirmek gerekmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın sanata farklı yaklaşımını, dönemin hâmi çevrelerindeki rekabetle ilişkilendirmek mümkündür. Bunun ötesinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanata yaklaşımı kimi nedenlerden ötürü farklı ya da özgün bulunmaktadır. Bu kanıların aydınlatılabilmesi için, öncelikle İbrahim Paşa’nın sanatla olan ilişkisi ve kendi sanatçı kişiliği incelenmelidir. B. İbrahim Paşa’nın Sanatla İlişkisi ve Sanatçı Kişilği İbrahim Paşa’nın sanata duyduğu ilgi ve bu zevkini tatmin etmeye yönelik eylemleri, onu tarihte özel bir yer sahibi yapmıştır. Ancak sanata yaklaşımı, yaşadığı dönemde alışılmışın dışında sayıldığı için İbrahim Paşa hakkında farklı yorumlar yapılmasına -özellikle aleyhtarları tarafından- yol açmıştır. İbrahim Paşa’nın sanatla olan ilişkisini özel kılan aslında tam olarak onun bu farklı eğilimleridir. Batı’ya yakın mizaçlı olduğu söylemleri, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanata farklı eğilimini bir anlamda açıklamaktadır. Ancak tarihsel kaynaklarda İbrahim Paşa’ya atfedilen bu Batı eğilimi, daha ziyade Paşa’nın Hristiyan inancını koruduğu biçiminde yorumlanmaktadır. Yine aynı 40 kaynaklarda, İbrahim Paşa’nın son derece kültürlü ve iyi yetişmiş biri olduğu da sıklıkla ifade edilmektedir. Yapılan çalışmanın bu bölümünde, İbrahim Paşa’nın eğitim ve kültür düzeyi göz önünde bulundurularak, onun sanatla olan ilişkisi ele alınmaktadır. Bunun ötesinde Batı eğilimli olduğuna veya Hristiyanlığını koruduğuna ilişkin yorumlar ve bunların nedenleri incelenerek Paşa’nın sanat anlayışının bir profili çıkartılmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın birkaç dil bildiği, müzik ve edebiyat bilgisinin geniş olduğu, ayrıca iyi bir eğitim aldığı, hemen her kaynakta vurgulanmaktadır. Örneğin Danişmend’in İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi’nde, Pargalı İbrahim Paşa’dan -devşirmelerin çoğu için yapıldığı gibi küçümser bir üslupla- “az çok san’attan anlar, güzel keman çalar ve bilhassa göz boyamak için mükemmel çalım satar cerbezeli, becerikli bir şahsiyet “ olarak söz edilmektedir (98). Bunun yanı sıra, birisi ana dili olduğu sanılan “Rumca ile İtalyanca’dan başka Türkçe, Arapça ve Acemce” bildiği aktarılmaktadır (98). Osmanlı dönemine ait kroniklerin İbrahim Paşa’nın ilgilendiği konuları ve sanatsal yeteneklerini nasıl yorumladığı büyük önem taşımaktadır. Özellikle yabancı elçilerin İbrahim Paşa’yı bu anlamda nasıl algıladıkları -daha doğrusu Paşa’nın bu özelliklerini kayda değer bulmaları- onun, alışılmışın dışında bir örnek oluşturduğunu doğrulamaktadır. Baron Joseph von Hammer Purgstall Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi dizisinde, Venedikli Elçi Piero Bragadino’nun 1526 tarihli raporundan şu satırları aktarmaktadır: İbrahim’in özellikle yarı vahşi (!) bir millet arasında mûsikîdeki mahâreti ve pek çok okuduğu cihetle musâhabetinin lezzeti nazar-ı dikkate alınırsa ... İbrahim ana dili olan Rumca’dan başka Türkçe, Farsça, İtalyanca bilirdi; tarih ve coğrafya 41 mütelâasını pek severdi, en çok okuduğu Anibal’in ve İskender’in muhârebeleri idi. (1323) Yabancı bir elçinin, Osmanlı kültür ve sanat ortamını bilmemesi ve ulusu yarı vahşi nitelemesi olasıdır. Yine de Bragadino’nun bu ifadesi, İbrahim Paşa’nın ortalamanın çok üstünde bir kültür seviyesine sahip olduğunu ve kendisinin de bir sanat icra ettiğini göstermesi açısından önemlidir. 1949 basımı İslam Ansiklopedisi’nde Tayyib Gökbilgin’in çalışmasında -burada ismi Pietro olarak geçmektedir- yine Bragadino’nun saptamalarından yararlanılarak, bu sırada 33 yaşında olduğu belirtilen İbrahim Paşa’nın “mûsikî ile meşgûl olduğu ve bir iranlı ile birlikte besteler yaptığı .... divana çıktığı vakit berâberinde hânende ve sâzendelerin icrây-i âhenk ettiği hakkında” bilgi verilmektedir (909). Lâtîfî’nin Enîsü’l-fusahâ risalesinde anlattığı İbrahim Paşa’nın eğlenceleri, Bragadino’nun ifadesini inandırıcı kılmaktadır. Zikr olan dâr-ı u kusûr-ı cennet nişânda ve büyût-ı pür-sürûr u nûr-efşânda melek-zînet perî-’tal’at cevâhir-i ve huddâm u kenîzek ü ğulâm her peri hüsn ü sûretde hûriden hasnâ ve tal’at-ı behcet-kamerden esnâ idi. Ve her kenîzek-i pâkize...kimi nakş-bend ü zer-dûz ve kimi muğanniye-i dil-sûz hîn-i tarabda raks u cevelânı tâvusdan hûb ve dem-i şevk ü şeğabda nağamâtı ve elhânı kaknûsdan merğub eylerdi. .... Dem-be-dem sadâ-yı çeng ü ûd ve nağme-i sürûd ile nâzenin ü zühre-cebînler ol sarây-ı felek-tezyîn ü behşit-‘âyîn-i pürtanînde enîn kılurlardı. Ve ğulâm-ı tâbende-manzar kamer gibi sîmîn-kemer ve güneş gibi eskef-zerle kimi mukâbelesinde 42 hıdmete hazır ve kimi kafasında bir işârete muntazır dururlardı. (14, 15) İbrahim Paşa’nın pek de alışılmış ve tutucu olmayan eğlence anlayışını eleştiren Lâtîfî, Paşa’nın sanat anlayışının özgünlüğünü de vurgulamaktadır. Ve havâlî-i hareminde mânend-i bâğ-ı muttallâ ve munakkaş u mu’allâ vü dil-keş zîbâ-hâneler ve ğârrâ kâşâ neler tertîb idüp her dârun der ü dîvârında zer ü lâciverdile ressâmân-ı rû-yı zemîn ve nakkâşân-ı Hıtâ vü Çin terğib-i ğârîb kasd idüp tahrîr-i ‘acaîb itmişidi. (14) Lâtîfî’nin anlattığı üzere, İbrahim Paşa kendisine görkemli evler yaptırıp bunların kapı ve duvarlarını yeni usül ressam ve nakkaşların - muhtemelen Osmanlı’ya yabancı bir sanat anlayışı sergileyen- yapıtlarıyla süslemekte, hatta yabancı ülkelere siparişler vermektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın “Avrupalı sanatkarlarla irtibatlı olduğu ve onlara siparişlerde bulunduğuna” dair söyleme Feridun Emecen’in makalesinde de rastlanmaktadır (334). Bu aktarımlar ve Lâtîfî’nin anlatımları doğrultusunda, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanata olan ilgisini gösterme biçiminin oldukça farklı olduğu iyice belirginleşmektedir. Ancak bunlar yalnızca yazılı ifadelerden edinilen bilgilerdir. Paşa’nın farklı sanat eğilimini bütün toplumun gözleri önüne seren ve herkesçe bilinen örnek, Macaristan Seferi dönüşünde, Budin Kalesi’nden Atmeydanı’ndaki sarayının bahçesine kadar taşıttırdığı ve herkesin görebileceği bir yere diktirdiği üç heykeldir. Bu heykellerin biri Apollon, biri Diana diğeri ise Herkül figürleridir. 43 Tezin birinci bölümünde, bu heykellerin sergilenmesiyle ilgili çeşitli yorumlara yer verilmişti. Kısaca anımsatmak gerekirse, Feridun Emecen ve Tayyib Gökbilgin, yazılarında bu olaya değinmekte, Peçevî Tarihi’nde ise, bu heykellerin “çok acâyip şekilde ve biçimde oldukları için halka gösterilmek üzere” getirildikleri yönünde farklı bir bakış açısı sergilenmektedir. Yine de İbrahim Paşa’nın bu eylemi -daha ziyade günümüz kroniklerinde- onun Hristiyan kaldığına yönelik yorumların temelini oluşturmaktadır. Nitekim bu olay yüzünden İbrahim Paşa’ya “gavur” veya ”frenk” lakaplarının miras kaldığı, Feridun Emecen’in metninde “İbrahim Paşa’nın ölümünden on altı-on yedi yıl sonra İstanbul’a gelen seyyah Hans Dernschwamm” referans gösterilerek ifade edilmektedir (334). Buna göre Dernschwamm, “halk arasında Arnavut veya Frenk asıllı olarak bilinen İbrahim Paşa’nın ‘gâvur’ kaldığı, Hıristiyanlığı’nı gizlediği, resim ve heykellere saygı duyduğu yolundaki rivayetlerin hâlâ söylenegeldiğini ifade etmektedir” (334). İbrahim Paşa’nın gizliden gizliye Hristiyan inancını koruduğunu kanıtlamaya ilişkin örnek gösterilen diğer bir olay ise, Kaabız Molla’nın mahkemesidir. Kaabız Molla’nın davasına, Jenkins’in İbrahim Paşa Grand Vizir of Suleiman the Magnificent başlıklı çalışması, Hammer’in Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi dizisi ve J.M. Jouannin’in L’univer, Histoire et Description de tous les peuples, Turquie adlı kitabı gibi yabancı kaynaklarda da yer verildiği görülmektedir. 1527 yılında, ulema sınıfına üye ve aslen İranlı olan Kaabız Molla, Kur’an’dan ve İncil’den birtakım ayetleri yorumlayarak, İsa Peygamberin Hz. Muhammed’ten daha üstün olduğunu söylemiş ve bu inancını yaymaya çalışmıştır. Bu farklı dinsel yorumla, bütün Osmanlı ulemasının şimşeklerini üzerine çekmiştir. Bu durum hoş karşılanmamış, Kaabız Molla İstanbul’a 44 getirilmiş ve Veziriazam İbrahim Paşa’nın huzurunda, Rumeli Kazaskeri Fenârîzâde Muhiddin Efendi ve Anadolu Kazaskeri Mevlânâ Kaadirî Efendi tarafından sorgulanmıştır. Kaabız Molla, bir takım kaynaklara dayanarak savını kanıtlamaya çalışmıştır. Ancak kazaskerler, Kaabız ile bir tartışmaya girmekten kaçınarak, doğrudan katlini uygun görmüşlerdir. İbrahim Paşa ise bu karara “bunun hatası ne ise o hatayı beyan edin ve şüphe düğümlerini çözün, ondan sonra katline hükmedin” diyerek itiraz etmiştir (Peçevî, 71). Kaabız Molla, yapılan ikinci bir mahkeme sonucunda idam edilmiş olsa da, İbrahim Paşa’nın sergilediği bu tutum, çoğu kaynakta, onun eski dinini koruduğuna yönelik bir kanıt olarak kullanılmıştır. Hatta, Hester Donaldson Jenkins, İbrahim Paşa’nın İslâmı büyük olasılıkla inanarak değil, formalite gereği kabullendiğini ifade etmektedir. Bu görüşünü temellendirmek üzere Kaabız davasını ileri süren Jenkins, Atmeydanı’na dikilen heykellere de değinerek, bu eylemlerin İbrahim Paşa’nın ününü zedelediğini belirtmektedir. Ayrıca Venediklilerin, İbrahim Paşa’yı kendilerinden yana bir kişi kabul ettiklerini ve zor durumda kalan Hristiyanların ona başvurarak, kimi zaman tutsaklık veya idamdan kurtuldukları da Jenkins’in saptamaları arasındadır. Jenkins, İbrahim Paşa’nın kendi ailesinin de Hristiyanlıklarını koruduklarını vurgulamaktadır. Peçevî Tarihi’nde ise, İbrahim Paşa’nın Hristiyan kaldığına ilişkin doğrudan bir ifade bulunmamaktadır. Ama, önceleri İbrahim Paşa’nın “her hususta Allah’ın emirlerini, şeriatın icaplarını...ön planda tuttuğu ve ona göre iş yaptığı”, ancak son zamanlarına doğru İslâma ve Kur’an’a karşı saygıda kusur ettiği belirtilmektedir (105). Ama Bağdat’ın fethinden sonra Paşa birtakım kötü ve cahil insanlarla dost oldu. Onlarla ülfet neticesi âhlakı değişti, 45 adâletli hareketleri unuttu, kafası ve kulağı hakkı ve hakikatı dinlemekde gaflete gömüldü. O hale geldi ki, kötü, cahil ve günahkâr insanlarla düşüp kalktığı için onlar gibi olmuş ve nasihat dinler bir hâli de kalmamıştı. Hattâ kendisine hediye olarak Kur’an getirenleri görünce, artık eskisi gibi hareket etmez, gördüğü yerden onları reddederek kabul etmezdi. (105) Çeşitli kaynaklarda, İbrahim Paşa’nın başta sanata yönelik ilgisi temel alınarak Hristiyan kaldığı yönündeki ifadeler, daha çok yoruma dayalıdır. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın tutumunun, onun ününü ve hatta İslam’ın bekçisi ve Allah’ın yer yüzündeki gölgesi olan padişahın da görevini yerine getirdiğine yönelik halkın inancını zedelediği açıktır. Nitekim Leslie Peirce Harem-i Hümayun adlı yapıtında, Avrupalıların aşırı nüfuzu ve saraydaki Avrupa etkisi yüzünden İbrahim Paşa’nın suçlanabileceğini ve “1537’de, İbrahim’in ölümünün ertesi yılında, dine bağlılığa verilen önemin arttığına işaret eden bir çok önemli gelişmenin meydana geldiğini” belirtmektedir (101). İbrahim Paşa’nın sanatla ilişkisi, o döneme göre pek kolay kabul edilemeyecek derecede farklı ve İslam inancına kökten ters düştüğü söylenebilecek bir sanat yaklaşımından oluşmamaktadır. Örneğin, Lâtîfî Evsâf-ı İbrahim Pâşâ risalesinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanatçıları desteklemesine neden olarak, Paşa’nın kendi şairliğini göstermektedir. Bunun yanı sıra Farsça’yı iyi bildiğini ifade ettiği İbrahim Paşa’nın “tarîk-i nazma sâlik” olduğunu da eklemektedir. Lâtîfî, İbrahim Paşa’ya ait olduğunu belirttiği bir beyti aktarmakta ve “cümle-i ebyâtından bu beyti hod bir divân değer. Makbûl, erbâb-ı fazl u hünerdür” ifadesiyle İbrahim Paşa’nın şairliğini övmektedir (26). İbrahim Paşa’ya ait olduğu belirtilerek sunulan beyit şudur: 46 Okuman şimden giru Ferhâd u Mecnûn kıssasın ‘Işk yolunda zene meyleylemez merdaneler. (26) Sanat ve edebiyata son derece düşkün olduğu bilinen İbrahim Paşa, pek çok şaire de hâmilik etmektedir. İbrahim Paşa hakkında edinilen genel bilgiyi özetlemek gerekirse; Paşa’nın iyi bir müzisyen olduğu, edebiyata düşkünlüğünden başka kendisinin de şair olduğu, tarih ve coğrafyaya meraklı olup en az dört dil bildiği ve Batı sanatlarına ayrı bir değer verdiği bilinmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın cömertliğine ve sanatçıları destekleyişine hemen her kaynakta sıklıkla değinilmektedir. Görüldüğü gibi, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanata yaklaşımı ve beğenileri, söz konusu dönem için oldukça farklı hatta radikal sayılmaktadır. Nitekim Paşa’nın bu yaklaşımı, onu rakip hâmilerden ayıran en önemli yönlerinden biri olarak göze çarpmaktadır. Bunun yanı sıra, İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinin kapsadığı alanların çokluğu da dikkat çekmektedir. Bu noktadan başlayarak, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanata farklı yaklaşımının hâmi kişiliği çerçevesindeki önemi ve kendisini rakiplerinin önüne geçirmeyi amaçlayan girişimleri ele alınmaktadır. C. İbrahim Paşa’nın Hâmiliği İbrahim Paşa hakkında bilgi veren hemen her kaynakta, Paşa’nın cömertliğinden ve lütufkârlığından söz edilmektedir. Paşa’nın sanat hâmiliği hakkında en ayrıntılı bilgi Lâtîfî’nin Enîsü’l-fusahâ ve Evsâf-ı İbrahim Pâşâ başlıklı risâleleri ve başta Âşık Çelebi’nin Meşa’ir ü’ş-şuara’sı olmak üzere, çeşitli şuara tezkirelerinde bulunmaktadır. Ayrıca İbrahim Paşa’ya methiye olarak yazılmış kasidelerden de Paşa’nın şairlere yönelik tutumu hakkında fikir sahibi olunmaktadır. Konu hakkında bulunan kaynakların sayısı az 47 olmamakla beraber, İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmiliğine ilişkin bilgiler, çoğu kez birbirinin benzeridir. Patron ve sanatçı -bu tezin kapsamı doğrultusunda şairarasındaki ilişki, kısmen bir efendi-kul ilişkisi biçiminde şekillenmektedir. Kullar, arzuladıkları bir şey uğruna -ki bu kimi zaman para, kimi zaman mevkidir- çaba harcarlar, efendi ise harcanan çabayı kayda değer bulmuş ise bağışlarda bulunur. Hâmiliğin bu en basite indirgenmiş biçimi bağlamında İbrahim Paşa’nın oldukça geniş bir kullar kitlesi olduğu ve bunlara karşı çoğu kez -daha çok mevkii bağışlayarak ederek- cömertlik gösterdiği, şuara tezkirelerinden anlaşılmaktadır. Âşık Çelebi’nin Meşa’ir ü’ş-şuara’sında, şairlerden Sâlih Çelebi anlatılırken kullanılan bir ifadeden, İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesine nasıl girildiğine ilişkin bilgi edinilmektedir. Buna göre, “İbrahim Paşa-yı merhûma ol târîhlerde târîh ile şi’r ile intisâb-ı kabil olmagın” yoludur (703). Lâtîfî’nin Evsâf-ı İbrahim Pâşâ risalesinde, Paşa’nın cömertliği ve hayırseverliği şöyle anlatılmaktadır edilmektedir: Himmet-bülend-i felek-peyvendi farak-ı felekden berter ve bezl ü cûd u sehâsı Hâtem-i Tay’dan ekser idi. Bir berg-i sebz virüp sunan gedâya bir muşt sîm ü zer ve dem olurdı ki bir kef zer içre la’l ü güher bağışlardı....Cihân-ı fânide müdâm u muttasıl kârı bezl ü kerem ve eltâf u mekârim ü himem idi. (25) Lâtîfî’nin bu aktarımında, İbrahim Paşa’nın kendisine sunulan en basit bir armağanı bile -bir yoksulun sunduğu yaprak dahi olsa- avuç dolusu gümüş ve altın ile ödüllendirdiği ifade edilerek, Paşa’nın cömertliğinin sınırsız olduğu belirtilmektedir. Bu risalenin devamında Lâtîfî, İbrahim Paşa’nın himmet ve lütuflarının ne derece büyük ve sınırsız olduğunu vurgulamak üzere, İbrahim Paşa’nın bir lütufta bulunduğunda değersiz ve yoksul birini 48 “sadr” sahibi yaptığı ve düşkün yetimleri bile güneş ışığı gibi lütuflarıyla yerlerden göklere çıkarttığını ifade etmektedir (25). İbrahim Paşa’nın hayırseverliği ve cömertliğini öven Lâtîfî, Paşa’nın dağıttığı bu bağışları ve cömertliğini onun “zikr-i cemîl ve nâm-ı bâki içün” yani güzel anılmak ve sonsuza değin anımsanmak için yaptığını da belirtmektedir (25). Lâtîfî’nin bu sözü, sanat hâmiliğinin altında yatan temel nedenler hakkında söylenilenleri doğrulamakta ve hâminin ününü ancak şairin ve sanatçının anımsatması yoluyla koruyabileceği gerçeğini bir kez daha ortaya koymaktadır. Evsâf-ı İbrahim Pâşâ risalesinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın güzel anılmak ve adını ölümsüzleştirmek için bahşişler vermenin yanı sıra, yetenek sahibi kişileri lütuf denizine boğarak “erbâb-ı hüner”e şöhret derecelerine göre siparişlerde bulunduğu ve marifetlerinin karşılığını fazlasıyla vererek, oturduğu koltuğun hakkını verdiği söylenmektedir (26). Bu bölümün başında Enîsü’l-fusahâ’dan alıntılanarak, Lâtîfî’nin İbrahim Paşa’nın farklı sanat merakını betimlemeye yönelik kullandığı ifadeye bir diğer açıdan yaklaşıldığı zaman, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanat hâmiliğinin yalnızca şiir ve edebiyatla sınırlı olmadığı ortaya çıkmaktadır. Buna göre İbrahim Paşa, “Ve havâlî-i hareminde mânend-i bâğ-ı muttallâ ve munakkaş u mu’allâ vü dil-keş zîbâ-hâneler ve ğârrâ kâşâ neler tertîb” etmektedir (14). Yani İbrahim Paşa, evler yaptırtarak, mimarlara da hâmilik etmektedir. Feridun Emecen’in T.D.V. Ansiklopedisi için hazırladığı “İbrahim Paşa, Makbul” maddesinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın ”Eski Yağkapanı Mescidi’nden başka Mekke, Selânik, Hezargrad ve Kavala’da cami, mektep, medrese, hamam, çeşme ve yine bazı kasabalarda mescid ve zâviyeleri” bulunduğu ve bunlara tahsis etmek üzere çeşitli vakıflar kurduğu belirtilmektedir (335). İbrahim 49 Paşa’nın hâmi kişiliği ve hayırseverliğinin yalnız sanat ve edebiyat alanına yönelik olmadığı, Tayyib Gökbilgin’in Belleten’de yazdığı “Arz ve Raporlarına Göre İbrahim Paşa’nın Irakeyn Seferindeki Tedbirleri ve Fütuhatı” başlıklı makalesinde de, bir takım belgeler referans gösterilerek, ayrıntılarıyla anlatılmaktadır. Buna göre İbrahim Paşa, ilim adamlarına da hâmilik etmekte ve vakıflar kurarak, hem bunlar için bina, hem de parasal destek sağlamaktadır. Gökbilgin, “İbrahim Paşa’nın Kumkapıdaki bir camiinden bahseden Hadikat-ül cevâmiPaşa için, ‘İstanbul’da vâfir hayratı dahi vardır’” dediğini aktarmaktadır (461). Tayyib Gökbilgin, Belleten’de yayınlanan makalesinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın 1535 ilkbaharında yazmış olduğuna inandığı bir belgede, “Şark seferinin hakikî sebebinin Mahz-ı gayreti din ve hâkimiyet-i eshab-ı güzîn, olduğunu belirten İbrahim Paşa’nın, şimdiye kadar gelen bir çok âdil veya zalim halife ve padişahlar devrinde bu derece islâmiyet şiarının değişmediğini, mescid ve medreselerin tahrip ve tatil olunmadığını” vurguladığını ifade etmektedir (459). İbrahim Paşa’nın bu görüşünden olacak, Irakeyn seferi nedeniyle gittiği Doğu illerinde de pek çok vakıf kurduğu ve ilmi desteklediği görülmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın Mekke’de vekili (‘Emin-ül sadaka-t-ül şerife-tül sultaniyye-t-ül Hünkâriyyet-ül Süleymâniye’ diye tavsif edilen) Şerafeddin Mahmud Çelebi İbn-i Hüssam-ül Rumî marifetile satın aldırarak muhtelif kimseler için yaptığı vakıf mülkleri tesbit edilmektedir. tarihi 22. Muharrem 939 (24. Ağustos 1532)dir. Burada ismi geçenlerden biri İbn-Cerime ابن جر يمه namile maruf olan âlim Şehabeddin Ahmed bin-ül Bedrî-ül Mekkî, diğeri 50 Muhammed bin-i Mes’ud ül Edduvaddarîdir. Muhtelif mahallerde muhtelif kimselerden satın alınan ve biri için 625 dinar verdiği tasrih edilen mülkler kaydedilmiştir. (461) İbrahim Paşa’nın yukarıda alıntılanan etkinliklerinin yanı sıra, Mekke şerifi Ebu Nemî bin-i Berekât’a Mekke’de büyük bir ev ile Merve yolunda iki dükkân verdiğini kaydeden Gökbilgin, bu vakfiyede İbrahim Paşa’ya “bin-i Yunus Bey” denildiğini bildirmektedir (462). Tayyib Gökbilgin’in aynı makalesinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın Niğbolu Sancağının Yeniceköy’ünde bir cami, bir şadırvan ve “dar-ül talim için” yine aynı sancakta beş köyü vakfettiği belirtilmektedir (462). İbrahim Paşa’nın hayır işlerini ve “dinî maksatlar için veya mukaddes sayılan bir beldenin din adamları için” harcadığı büyük çabalarının, Paşa’nın son zamanlarına rastlamasını dikkat çekici bulan Tayyib Gökbilgin, İbrahim Paşa’nın bu eylemleri, İslama saygı göstermediği söylentileri nedeniyle yapmış olabileceğini anımsatmaktadır (462). Bu sıralananlar dışında, İsmail E. Erünsal’ın “The Development of Ottoman Libraries From the Conquest of İstanbul (1453) to the Emergence of the Independent Library” başlıklı makalesinden, İbrahim Paşa’nın İstanbul’da kendi adına bir medresesi bulunduğunu ve Hezargrad’da yaptırmış olduğu camiye bir kütüphaneci atayarak pek çok kitap bağışı yaptığı öğrenilmektedir. Yine de İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmiliğinin odak noktası sanatçılar topluluğudur. Enîsü’l-fusahâ’dan öğrenildiği gibi, İbrahim Paşa “ressâmân-ı rû-yı zemîn ve nakkâşân-ı Hıtâ vü Çin terğib-i ğârîb kasd idüp tahrîr-i ‘acaîb itmişidi” (14). Lâtîfî Evsâf-ı İbrahim Pâşâ risalesinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın özellikle sanatçı topluluğuna karşı duyduğu sevgiyi ve onları himaye etmesini, adını ölümsüzleştirme arzusunun yanı sıra, Paşa’nın “bu fende behre-mend” yani 51 şairlikten nasibini almış olmasına bağlamaktadır. Lâtîfî’nin, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanat hâmiliği hakkında sunduğu bilgiler arasında en çok yinelenen unsur kuşkusuz Paşa’nın cömertliği ve lütufkârlığıdır. Şair hâmileri hakkında temel bilgi kaynakları olan şuara tezkirelerinde maddeler halinde sıralanan şairler anlatılırken, İbrahim Paşa’nın adına sıklıkla rastlanmaktadır. Yine bu tezkirelerde -İbrahim Paşa’nın en belirgin özellikleri olduğundan- İbrahim Paşa’nın adının çoğu kez “cömert kişilerin kendisiyle övündüğü” (Lâtîfî Tezkiresi, 185) veya “penâh-ı ehl-i ma’rifet” (Filiz Kılıç, 750) nitelemeleriyle birlikte anıldığı görülmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın her fırsatta ne denli cömert ve hayırsever olduğunun vurgulanması, Paşa’nın sanat hâmiliğini ancak tek taraflı yansıtmaktadır. Patrimonyal bir devlet olan Osmanlı’da hâmilik ilişkilerinin de efendi-kul anlayışı üzerinden işlediği unutulmamalıdır. Suraiya Faroqhi’nin, Osmanlı Kültürü ve Gündelik Yaşamı adlı kitabında belirttiği üzere, sanatçı ve patron arasındaki “ilişkilerin hiçbir anlaşmazlık çıkmadan yürüdüğü sanılmamalıdır” (152). Patronların hâmilik gerekçelerinin rakiplerinin önüne geçerek, -Yenişehirlioğlu’nun deyimiyle- politik güce olan yakınlıklarını sergilemektir. Bunun yanı sıra, himaye sistemi, patrimonyal devlet sisteminin işlemesi ve yayılması için bir kontrol mekanizması olarak da kullanılmakta ve merkezî otoriteye bağlı kalacak kadrolar, bu otoriteye bağlılıklarını kanıtlamış üst hâmilerin önerileriyle belirlenmektedir. Daha önce de belirtildiği üzere, aynı durum sanat alanındaki hâmilik için de geçerlidir. Bu bağlamda patronların, işlevlerini yerine getirmeyen veya onların politik güçle olan yakınlıklarını kuşkuya düşürerek otoritelerini sarsacak davranışlar sergileyen sanatçılarla aralarının bozulduğu görülmektedir. Nitekim bir patronun himayesinde 52 olmak, onun kişiliğini de yüceltmeyi gerektirmektedir. Yani onun merkezî otoriteye olan bağlılığını yansıtmayı içermektedir. Bu da, hâmilik sisteminin hiyerarşik yapısı gereği, söz konusu patronun otoritesini kayıtsız şartsız kabullenmek anlamına gelmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresi ve hâmilik ettiği şairler incelenirken, patronaj ilişkilerinin her zaman olumlu olmadığı görülmektedir. Ancak patronaj ilişkilerinin olumsuz bir yön almasının -hem patron, hem de sanatçı açışından- tehlikeli olabileceği anlaşılmalıdır. İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresi incelenirken, karşılaşılan rekabet ve çekişme dolu ortamların varlığı, patronaj ilişkilerinin önemini ve İbrahim Paşa’nın bu bağlamda sergilediği tutumun nedenlerini ortaya koymaktadır. Bu konuya, İbrahim Paşa’nın patronaj ilişkilerinin irdelendiği tezin üçüncü bölümünde, “Patronaj Rekabeti ve Şair Çekişmeleri” alt başlığı kapsamında, ayrıntılarıyla yer verilmektedir. 53 BÖLÜM III İBRAHİM PAŞA’NIN ŞAİRLERE HAMİLİĞİ Tezin bir önceki bölümünde, Osmanlı’da devletin patrimonyal yapısı gereği, en yüksek makam padişah olmak üzere, patronaj ilişkilerinin hiyerarşik bir düzen içerisinde yürütüldüğü anlaşılmış ve bunun nedenleri incelenmiştir. Yine aynı bölümde, İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmiliği genel hatlarıyla ele alınmıştır. Patron sıfatıyla incelenen İbrahim Paşa’nın mimarî, resim, edebiyat ve siyaset gibi çeşitli alanlarda hâmilik yaptığı ortaya çıkmıştır. Tezin bu üçüncü bölümü ise, iyi yetişmiş bir siyaset adamı olmasının yanı sıra, hem bir müzisyen, hem de bir edebiyatçı olduğu bilinen İbrahim Paşa’nın, edebî alandaki patronaj ilişkilerini incelemeye yöneliktir. Tezin konusu gereği, İbrâhim Paşa’nın hâmiliğini üstlendiği şairlerle ilişkisi ve söz konusu şairlerin, Paşa’nın etrafında oluşturdukları edebî çevrenin sergilenmesi amaçlanmaktadır. Bunun için, Filiz Kılıç’ın Âşık Çelebi’nin tezkiresi üzerine hazırladığı, “Meşa’ir ü’ş-şuara İnceleme Tenkitli Metin” başlıklı doktora tezinin kapsadığı Âşık Çelebi’nin Meşa’ir ü’ş-şuara’sının transkripsiyonlu metni referans alınmıştır. Başvurulan diğer bir kaynak, Lâtîfî Tezkiresi’dir. Şuara tezkireleri, İbrahim Paşa’nın şairler karşısındaki tutumunu ve onlarla kurduğu ilişkiyi aydınlatmak açısından en önemli kaynaklardandır. Ayrıca çeşitli şair divanlarında İbrahim Paşa’ya sunulmuş, veya doğrudan onu öven metinler de Paşa’nın sanata yaklaşımına ve 54 beğenisine ışık tutmakta ve himayesindekiler tarafından nasıl algılandığını ortaya koymaktadır. Örneğin Lâtîfî’nin Enîsü’l-fusahâ ve Evsâf-ı İbrâhim Pâşâ başlıklı risâleleri, hem İbrâhim Paşa hakkında tarihsel bilgi sunmakta, hem de Paşa’nın sanat eğilimine ve bu doğrultuda sanatçıları destekleyişine yer vermektedir. İncelenen kaynaklar, yalnızca İbrahim Paşa ekseninde oluşan edebî çevreyi yansıtmakla sınırlı değildir. Bunlar aracılığıyla, söz konusu çevreye ait şairler arasında kurulan ilişkileri de anlamak mümkündür. Hangi şairlerin İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesine nasıl girdikleri ve bu şairler hakkında sunulan genel bilgi, son derece önemlidir. Bu bilgiler aracılığıyla, dönemin Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nda hâmilik sisteminin nasıl işlediğini anlamak kolaylaşmaktadır. Daha da önemlisi, şairlerin birbirleriyle olan ilişkileri aynı zamanda İbrahim Paşa’nın edebiyat hâmiliğinin yapısını da yansıtmaktadır. Himaye edilmek ve ünlerini yaymak için hâmilerine bağımlı olan bu şairlerin birbirleri ile rekabet içinde oldukları ortadadır. Kimi zaman, aynı hâminin desteğinden faydalanan şairler, kendi aralarında çekişmekte ve hâmilerinin meclisi salt zorunlu bir birliktelik ortamı olarak görülmektedir. Ancak, şairliğin bir ustalık işi olduğu ve meslektaşlar arasında sıkı bir hiyerarşinin söz konusu olduğu göz ardı edilmemelidir. Söz konusu hiyerarşinin İbrahim Paşa hâmiliğindeki şairlere nasıl yansıdığı önemlidir. Şairler, aralarında gruplaşmakta ve Paşa’nın meclisleri dışında, başka meclislerde de bir araya gelmektedirler. Bu meclislerde yaşanan olaylar ve şairlerin birbirlerine yaklaşımları kimi zaman hâmileriyle olan ilişkilerini de etkilemektedir. Bu durum ise, İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmiliğine farklı bir bakış açısı getirmektedir. Himaye edilen şairlerin aralarındaki rekabet ve kendilerini beğendirme uğraşları karşısında, İbrahim Paşa’nın yönlendirdiği 55 edebî çevrenin nasıl işlediği, dönemin sanat çevrelerinin de nasıl işlediğine bir örnek oluşturmaktadır. Tezin bu bölümünde, kaynaklardan edinilen bilgiler, hem İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmiliği açısından, hem de İbrahim Paşa’nın partronaj ilişkilerini nasıl yürttüğü bakımından ele alınarak yorumlanmaktadır. Her ne kadar İbrahim Paşa çoğu kaynakta cömertliği ve sanatı destekleyen yönüyle yansıtılmış olsa da, hâmiliğinin kendisi için pek çok anlamda çıkar sağladığı, Osmanlı’da hâmilik anlayışının incelenmesi sürecinde saptanmıştır. Dolayısıyla İbrâhim Paşa’nın hâmiliği yalnızca bir hayırseverlik göstergesi veya sanata karşı duyduğu büyük ilgi olarak değerlendirilmemelidir. Anımsanacak olursa, Lâtîfî Evsâf-ı İbrâhim Pâşâ risalesinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın sanatçıları desteklemesinin, kendisinin edebiyatçı olmasının ötesinde, “zikr-i cemîl ve nâm-ı bâki içün” yani sonsuza değin güzel bir şekilde anılmak için yaptığını belirtmektedir. Lâtîfî’nin bu ifadesi göz önünde bulundurulduğunda, İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmilik gerekçesinin yalnızca özel ilgisi nedeniyle olmadığı belirginleşmektedir. Bu nedenle, İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmiliğinin cömert ve lütufkâr olduğunun söylenmesi, Paşa’nın aynı iyi niyeti ve hayırsever tutumu bir sanatçıyla olan partronaj ilişkisinin başından sonuna kadar sürdürdüğü anlamına gelmemektedir. Kaynaklara yüzeysel bakıldığında, İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmiliğinin yalnızca olumlu yönleri göze çarpmakta ve patronaj ilişkileri çerçevesinde Paşa’nın tutumunu değiştirmiş olabileceği akla gelmemektedir. Oysa şuara tezkireleri daha dikkatli incelendiğinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın patronaj ilişkilerinde iniş ve çıkışlar olduğu görülmektedir. Adının önüne getirilen bir çok yüceltici nitelemelerle tanımlanan İbrahim Paşa hakkında, bir sonraki cümlede, bir şaire yaptığı 56 haksızlıkla ilgili bilgilerin bulunabileceği unutulmamalıdır. Bu durum, İbrahim Paşa’nın yine hâmi kişiliği ile patronaj ilişkileri arasında farklılıklar olabileceğini göstermektedir. Dolayısıyla tezin bu bölümünde, İbrahim Paşa’nın himaye ettiği şairlerin saptanmasının ötesinde, Paşa’nın bu şairlerle arasındaki patronaj ilişkisine de yer verilmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmi kişiliği ile ilgili nesnel bir yorum yapmak ancak böyle mümkün olmaktadır. A. İbrahim Paşa’nın Yakın Çevresindeki Şairler ve Patronaj İlişkileri Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman devrinin en canlı ve kalabalık edebî meclislerine ev sahipliği yapan İbrahim Paşa’nın bu edebî çevresine, Haluk İpekten’in Divan Edebîyatında Edebî Muhitler başlıklı çalışmasında da yer verilmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın yaşadığı dönemde, pek çok önemli şaire hâmilik ettiğinden daha önce söz edilmişti. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın ilgi gösterdiği veya lütufta bulunduğu her şairle patronaj ilişkisi aynı düzeyde değildir. İbrahim Paşa’nın kimi şairlere, yapıtları ya da söyledikleri güzel bir söz üzerine birtakım bağışlarda bulunmakla yetindiği görülmektedir. Oysa başka şairleri uzun bir süre himaye ettiği ve bunlara saygı göstererek kendi edebî meclisinden hiç ayırmadığı anlaşılmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın yakın çevresinde bulundurduğu şairlerle olan patronaj ilişkisi, her bir örnekte farklıdır ve bu şairler birbirleriyle çekişmektedirler. Bu durum ise, İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresinin nasıl olduğunu aydınlatmanın yanı sıra, Paşa’nın patronaj ilişkilerinin çeşitliliğini ortaya koymaktadır. Haluk İpekten yaptığı çalışmada, İbrahim Paşa’nın uzun süre himayesinde bulunduğu ve saygı gördüğü bilinen Hayâlî Bey, Hayretî, Deli Birader Gazâlî, ve Yahyâ Bey gibi dönemin önemli şairlerini saymaktadır. 57 İpekten’in çalışmasına dahil edilmemelerine karşın, bu şairlerin dışında, şuara tezkirelerinden edinilen bilgi ve İbrahim Paşa’ya sundukları kasidelerden yola çıkılarak, Lâtîfî ve Figânî’nin de İbrahim Paşa’nın yakın çevresinde oldukları anlaşılmaktadır. Aslına bakılırsa, bu şairlerin bir kısmının İbrahim Paşa’yla olan ilişkileri doğrudan veya sürekli bir himaye biçiminde gelişmemektedir. Yine de Paşa’nın çok yakın çevresinde bulunmaları nedeniyle, İbrahim Paşa’nın genel tutumunu aydınlatacakları düşünülerek, söz konusu şairlere bu alt başlıkta yer verilmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın yakın çevresinde bulunan bu şairlerin saygı görmeleri, Paşa’yla ilişkilerinin sonuna kadar iyi yürüdüğü anlamına gelmemektedir. Kendi aralarında rekabet eden şairlerden bazılarının, kimi zaman meslektaşlarının hırsları , kimi zaman da İbrahim Paşa’nın öfkesi nedeniyle, zor durumda kaldıkları görülmektedir. Haluk İpekten’in de değindiği gibi, İbrahim Paşa’nın en fazla saygı duyduğu ve sevgisini kazandığı bilinen şair Hayâlî’dir. Âşık Çelebi’nin Meşa’ir ü’ş-şuara’sında Hayâlî Ma’rûf ismi altında anılan şairin, adının Mehemmed -büyük olasılıkla Mehmed değil, Muhammed- ve lakabının Bekâr Memi olduğu öğrenilmektedir. Âşık Çelebi, Hayâlî’yi uzun uzun övmekte ve onu, “Kâf-ı ‘âlem-i ıtlâkuñ ‘ankâsı bi-tekayyüdlük kûyınuñ gedâsı şehlevendlük güruhınuñ pâdişâhı meşhûr Hayâlî” nitelemeleriyle takdim etmektedir (868). Vardar Yenice’sinden olduğu bildirilen Hayâlî’nin, Usulî ve Hayretî ile arkadaşlık ettiği söylenmektedir. Ali Nihat Tarlan’ın hazırladığı Hayâlî Divanı’nda, İlâhî ve Garîbî gibi şairleri, hatta Hayretî ile Usûlî’yi dahi onun yetiştirdiği savunulmaktadır. Tarlan, Hayâlî’nin eğitiminin -Âşık Çelebi’nin de söylediği üzere-“Gülistan ve Bostan gibi o zaman klâsik olan 58 edebî eserler etrafında olduğunu” ifade etmekte ve şairin medrese eğitimi görmemiş olduğunun yapıtlarından da anlaşıldığını savunmaktadır (14). Âşık Çelebi, Hayâlî’nin genç yaşlarında, Yenice’ye uğrayan bir Kalenderî topluluğundan son derece etkilendiğini, hatta bu dervişlerden birine âşık olduğundan, bunlara katılarak İstanbul’a gelip gitmeye başladığını aktarmaktadır. Ali Nihat Tarlan, Hayâlî’nin medrese eğitimi almadığını ileri sürmekteyse de, Âşık Çelebi’nin aktardıklarından, şairin eğitim gördüğü anlaşılmaktadır. Şair İstanbul’a geldiğinde, o dönem İstanbul kadısı olan Sarı Gürz-i, Hayâlî gibi peri yüzlü küçük bir çocuğun Ali Mest-i ‘Acemî gibi kendini salıvermiş bir şeytanın yanında bulunmasını uygun görmemesi üzerine, bunların yanından alınarak “şehr muhtesibi Uzun ‘Ali dimekle ma’rûf kimesneye emânet virüp Hayâlî dahı tahsîl-i ma’rifete meşgûl olur” (869). Âşık Çelebi’nin metninde de onaylanan genel bilgi doğrultusunda, Hayâlî ilkin İskender Çelebi tarafından terbiye edilmiştir. Bundan sonra İbrahim Paşa’yla tanışması ve himayesine girmesi anlatılmaktadır. İskender Çelebi Hayâlî’yi ma’lûm idinüp...terbiye eyler andan halîl-i pâdişâh mihmân-perver-i misâfirân ziyâfet-hâne-i lutf u kerem İbrâhim Paşaya vasf idüp nihâl-i âmâlin harîm-i bâg-ı ferâg-ı hâtırda nesîm-i lutf-ı ‘amîmi ile tenmiye eyler. (869) Âşık Çelebi metninden yapılan bu alıntıda, Hayâlî’nin, İskender Çelebi tarafından övülerek, İbrahim Paşa’ya sunulduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Bu alıntı, İbrahim Paşa hakkında verdiği bilgi açısından, önemlidir. İbrahim Paşa, “halîl-i pâdişâh mihmân-perver-i misâfirân ziyâfet-hâne-i lutf u kerem” yani, padişah dostu, son derece misafirperver ve lütufkâr olarak nitelenmektedir 59 (869). Bunun ötesinde, Hayâlî’nin, İbrahim Paşa’nın ilgisini ve dostluğunu kazandığı ve Paşa’nın -genel yapısına uygun olarak- şaire bağışlarda bulunduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Burada İbrâhim Paşa ile ilgili, atlanmaması gereken bir diğer ifade ise, “lutf-ı ‘amîmi”dir (869). Doğrudan bir çeviriyle Paşa’nın genel lütfu olarak algılanan bu ifade, bir anlamda İbrahim Paşa’nın her zaman lütufkar bir kişilik olduğuna işaret etmektedir. Hayâlî’nin devlet adamlarının beğenisini kazanarak onların meclislerine kabul edilmesini, Âşık Çelebi bunu, şairin boynundan Kalenderî halkasını çıkartarak altın gerdanlık takması olarak yorumlamaktadır. Ümîdî Paşa’nın da kol kanat gerdiği belirtilen Hayâlî’nin bu yolla padişaha sunulduğu ve şairin artık Kanûnî’den “tu’me yiyüp sâ’id-i sa’âdetde karâr iden şâhbâz olduğu” aktarılmaktadır (869). Kanûnî’nin himayesine geçerek yükseldiği belirtilen Hayâlî’nin, her kaside ve gazeli karşılığında ulufe aldığından, hatta şaire tımar verildiği için zeâmetinin yüz bini aştığı rivayetinden söz edilmektedir. O dönemde halkın genel kanısının aksine, Âşık Çelebi, şairin asıl yükselişinin, İskender Çelebi veya İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesi değil, tamamen Kanûnî’nin lütfu olduğunu vurgulamaktadır. Şairin, Kanûnî ile olan ilişkisi anlatılırken, İskender Çelebi ve İbrahim Paşa’nın idamlarından da söz edilmektedir. Merd-i âgâha güvâh budur ki İskender Çelebi ye’cûc-ı fitneye sed yapmakdan ‘âciz olup zulumât-ı ecele düşdükden soñra ve İbrâhim Paşanuñ üstüne dest-i Nemrûd-ı çarh-ı ‘anûddan âzer beliyyet ü nekbet üşdükden soñra pâdişâh-ı merhûmuñ Hayâlîye himmet ü nazarı muhakkak u mukarrer belki sadbâr-ı efzûnter idi. (870) 60 Bu alıntı, Hayâlî’nin hâmileri olduğu bilinen İskender Çelebi ve İbrahim Paşa’nın ölümlerinden sonra da şairin Kanûnî’den ilgi görmeye devam ettiğini göstermektedir. Ali Nihat Tarlan ise, hazırladığı Hayâlî Divanı’nda, durumun böyle olmadığını ve padişahın şaire beslediği ilginin azaldığını savunmaktadır. Tarlan’a göre, Âşık Çelebi, “belki Padişahı rencide etmemek için hem şairin yetişmesinde yalnız Kanûnî’yi âmil görüyor, hem de hâmilerinin vefatından sonra Padişahın ihsanının devam ettiğini zikrediyor” (16). Tarlan’ın bu savı tartışılabilir. Ancak Âşık Çelebi’nin tezkiresinde bu bakış açısını doğrulayan herhangi bir bilgi bulunmamaktadır. Âşık Çelebi, yirmi yıllık dostu olduğunu belirttiği Hayâlî’nin, dünya malına düşkün olmadığından söz etmektedir. Ancak, Hayâlî’nin kimi şair arkadaşlarının ısrarları üzerine, Kanûnî’ye bir kaside sunarak, bir sancak istediğini ve sunduğu bir gazel karşılığında Rumeli Kethüdağlığına aday olduğunu aktarmaktadır. Ali Nihat Tarlan, şairin bir zaman sonra Hayâlî Bey ünvanını almasından ötürü, arzu ettiği sancağa kavuşmuş olmasının olası olduğunu belirtmektedir. Tarlan, Hayâli’nin Halep kentiyle ilgili bir beytinden yola çıkarak, şairin Irakeyn seferine katıldığı kanısına varmıştır. Ayrıca Mehmed Çavuşoğlu’nun hazırladığı Yahyâ Bey ve Dîvânından Örnekler başlıklı çalışmasında, birinci Irakeyn seferi sırasında Hayâlî Bey’in de Bağdat’ta bulunduğunu ileri sürmektedir. Bu bilgilerden yola çıkarak, İbrahim Paşa’nın çok sevdiği bu şairi, yanında sefere götürdüğünü düşünmek mümkündür. Ayrıca, Hayâlî’nin divanında “su” redifli bir kasidenin bulunması da, şairin ilk “Su” redifli kasidenin sahibi olan Bağdat’lı Fuzûlî’yi tanıdığına ve dolayısıyla Bağdat kentinde bulunmuş olduğuna kanıt gösterilmektedir. 61 Buna karşın Âşık Çelebi, Kanûnî Irakeyn seferinden döndüğü sıralarda “hakîr dahı henüz Rûmilinden İstanbula gelmiş bulunup sinn-i bulûga henüz vasıl” olduğunu söylemektedir (873). Âşık Çelebi, Hayâlî Bey ile aralarındaki yakın dostluktan ve birlikte şiir söylediklerinden de söz etmektedir. Dostlukları hiç bitmemiş ve zedelenmemiştir. Nitekim Hayâlî öldükten sonra, Âşık Çelebi, eski dostunun mezarını ziyarete gittiğini de anlatmaktadır. Âşık Çelebi’nin Hayâli’ye duyduğu yakınlık, bu şair hakkındaki yorumlarının nesnel olmama olasılığını akla getirmektedir. Dolayısıyla, Hayâlî’nin İbrahim Paşa’yla olan ilişkisinin, şairin verdiği yapıtlarda İbrahim Paşa’ya ilişkin söyledikleri üzerinden yorumlanması uygundur. Hayâlî, İbrahim Paşa için iki kaside bir de murabba yazmıştır. Bu kasidelerden biri, İbrahim Paşa’nın düğününde okuduğu meşhur Kasîde der sûr-ı İbrâhim Paşa’dır. İkinci kaside ise, Kasîde-i Serv Berây-i İbrâhim Paşa başlığını taşımaktadır. Şairin yazmış olduğu Der katl-i İbrâhim Paşa başlıklı murabba ise, İbrahim Paşa’nın anısınadır. Hayâlî’nin verdiği bu üç eserin tamamı, tezin “Ekler” bölümünde sunulmaktadır. Kasîde der sûr-ı İbrâhim Paşa’da, değinilen ilk unsur, kuşkusuz Kanûnî’nin orada hazır bulunuşudur. Bundan yola çıkılarak, kurulan düğünün debdebesi ve görkemi betimlenerek, ikramların bolluğundan söz edilmektedir. Sofralarda pilav, çörek ve kuzu kebabı gibi yiyeceklerin bulunduğu belirtilmektedir. Bu ifadeler, İbrahim Paşa’nın cömertliğini vurgulayarak, Âşık Çelebi’nin de “mihmân-perver-i misâfirân ziyâfet-hâne-i lutf u kerem” ifadesini doğrulamaktadır (869). Hayâlî, İbrahim Paşa’nın büyüklüğünü çeşitli ifadelerle vurgulamaktadır. Bunların arasında en belirgin olan iki beyit aşağıda sunulmaktadır: 62 Su’al ettim nedendir bu temâşâ deyu bir ehle Dedi ol dem cevâbın verip ol dehrin suhan-dânı (Tarlan, 48) Vezîr-i Azam İbrâhim Paşanın düğünüdür Ziyâfet etmek için da’vet etti Şâh-ı Devrânı (Tarlan, 48) İbrâhim Paşa’nın düğününün öneminden söz edilmekte ve daha sonra, anekdotlara da konu olan, Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman’ın -İbrâhim Paşa’nın daveti üzerine- orada hazır bulunmasından söz edilmektedir. Kuşkusuz, bu ifade, hem düğünün hem de İbrahim Paşa’nın kişiliğinin önemini vurgulamaktadır. Bu kaside çerçevesinde Hayâlî, kendisinden beklenileni gerçekleştirerek, hâmisinin adını tarihe geçirmiştir. Kasîde-i Serv Berây-i İbrâhim Paşa, başlıktan da anlaşıldığı gibi, İbrahim Paşa’nın hatırı -yani talimatı- üzere yazılmıştır. Bir methiye olan bu kaside, İbrahim Paşa’ya atfedilen nitelikleri barındırmaktaysa da, bunların nesnelliği kesin değildir. Paşa’nın talimatı üzerine yazıldığı düşünülürse, kasidenin amacı, şairi hâmisinin gözünde yükseltmektir. Yine de Hayâlî’nin, İbrahim Paşa için söylediklerini örnek beyitler üzerinden incelemek gerekir: Pâşâ-yi Şâh-ı adil ü Beglerbegi Rûm K’oldu havâ-yi aşkı ile bî-karâr serv Doğrusu bu durur ki bu gün bağ-ı adlde Sen şâh-ı gülsün ey yüzü gül Şehriyar serv Bir servdir ki koşmadı hergiz havâya bar Kim gördü bir anun gibi sâhib vakâr serv 63 Âlem ana kul olmağile fahreder bugün Azâdelikle gerçi eder iftihar serv (Tarlan, 43) Ali Nihat Tarlan’ın hazırladığı Hayâlî Divanı’ndan alınan bu örnek beyitler, “Serv” kasidesinde şairin, İbrâhim Paşa’yı nasıl betimlediğinin anlaşılmasına yöneliktir. Bu beyitlerin ilkinde İbrahim Paşa’ya Rumeli Beylerbeyi sıfatıyla gönderme yapılmaktadır. Bu durumda, kasidenin 1526’dan itibaren herhangi bir tarihte yazıldığı ortaya çıkmaktadır. Aynı beyitte İbrahim Paşa’nın adilliği vurgulanmakta ve bir sonra sunulan örnek beyitte ise, adalet bahçesinin gülü olarak nitelenmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın çok onurlu olduğu ve âlemin ona kul olmakla övündüğü söylenmektedir. Hayâlî’nin betimlemelerinin nesnelliği ve samimiyeti tartışılabilir. Ancak hâmisinin ölümünden sonra dahi, ona ithafen bir murabba yazdığı unutulmamalıdır. Der katl-i İbrâhim Paşa başlıklı murabbada, Hayâlî, İbrahim Paşa’nın idamı karşısında duyduğu üzüntüyü dile getirmektedir. Hayâlî, İbrahim Paşa’nın idamına ilişkin -üstü kapalı bir biçimde- padişahı eleştiriyor gibidir. Murabbanın üçüncü kıtası da bu düşünceyi doğrulamaktadır. Görünürde suçlanan çarh-ı hûn-idir. Fakat aynı kıtada şair, “dostluk kanununun nâ-sâz kıldın perdesini” ifadesiyle açıkça padişaha bir göndermede bulunmaktadır. Âşık Çelebi’ye göre, şairin asıl hâmisi padişahtır. Dolayısıyla Hayâlî’nin, İbrahimPaşa’nın öldürülmesi üzerine yazdığı bu murabbada , Kanûnî’yi birazcık da olsa çağrıştıran bir ifade kullanmış olması, onun İbrahim Paşa hakkındaki ifadelerinde de -çoğunlukla- içten olduğunu göstermektedir. Âşık Çelebi’nin tezkiresinde Üsküp’lü Niyâzî’yi anlattığı bölüm, Hayâlî’nin İbrahim Paşa’ya olan bağlılığının görülmesi açısından önemlidir. Tarlan’ın da Hayâlî 64 Divanı’nda yer verdiği bu öyküye göre, şair, İbrâhim Paşa’nın ölümünden sonra uzun süre yas tutmuştur. Hayâlînüñ evc-i istiğnâda pervâzı ve İbrâhim Paşa mevtinden soñra sûz u güdâzı zemânı idi aña ser-fürû itmezdi. Bahşişde pence-i zer-feşânı hûrşîd olsa bezl-i âb-rû itmezdi. Kanda kaldı ki yâ mülâzemet veyâhûd kasîde vü kıt’a ile ‘arz-ı ihlâs-ı ‘ubûdiyyet ide idi. (Filiz Kılıç, 499) Görüldüğü gibi, İbrahim Paşa’yla Hayâlî arasındaki ilişki, İbrahim Paşa’nın ölümüne değin en iyi biçimde sürdürülmüştür. Paşa’nın başka şairleri –örneğin Hayretî gibi-himaye etmek konusunda Hayâlî’ye danıştığı ve onun görüşlerine güvendiği, Âşık Çelebi’nin tezkiresinden öğrenilmektedir. Ayrıca, İbrahim Paşa’nın ölümünden sonra uzun süre yas tutmuş olması ve hâmisi için bir murrabba yazmış olması da, Hayâlî’nin yaşadığı patronaj ilişkisinin olumlu geliştiği anlaşılmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresinde bulunan bir diğer önemli şair, Hayretî’dir. Bu şair Haluk İpekten’in çalışmasında, İbrahim Paşa’nın himaye ettiği en önemli şairlerden biri olarak kabul edilmektedir. Ancak bu şair, İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesi altında uzun süre kalmamıştır. Yine de, ilişkileri süresince, İbrahim Paşa’nın oldukça yakınında bulunduğu düşünülmektedir. Âşık Çelebi, Hayâlî’nin hemşehrisi olan Hayretî’nin aynı zamanda, dönemin şair ve bilginlerinden olan, “Sîne-çâk dimekle ma’rûf Sinân Çelebinüñ” kardeşi olduğunu belirtmektedir (Filiz Kılıç, 317). Hayretî’nin şairliğini öven Âşık Çelebi, onun İbrahim Paşa’ya sunduğu kasidenin ününü de vurgulamaktadır. Âşık Çelebi, bu kasidenin hangi nedenle ve hangi tarihte İbrahim Paşa’ya sunulduğundan söz etmemektedir. Ancak Hayretî’nin divanı 65 incelendiğinde, sadece iki kasidenin olasılık dahilinde olduğu görülmektedir. Mehmed Çavuşoğlu’nun, Ali Tanyeri ile beraber hazırladığı Hayretî Divanı’na yazdığı ön sözde de bundan söz edilmektedir. Çavuşoğlu, Hayretî’nin divanında, İbrahim Paşa’nın çağrıştırılması olası olan iki kasidenin varlığından söz etmektedir: 13. ve ‘îdiyye’ başlıklı kasîde bir paşaya, 15. kasîde-ki bir nûniyyedir-bir vezîre: Ben karıncayam ne mikdârum ola kim serverâ Âsaf-ı Sultân Süleyman vasfına açam dehân beytinden anlaşıldığına göre vezîr-i a’zama sunulmuştur. Herhalde İbrâhim Paşa’ya sunulan meşhûr kasîde bu olmalıdır. (Çavuşoğlu, Hayretî Divanı, X) Söz konusu iki kasidenin tamamı tezin “Ekler” bölümünde sunulmaktadır. Bu incelemede, Mehmed Çavuşoğlu’nun saptamaları dikkate alınarak, Kasîde-i Bahâriyye Der-medh-i Vezîr başlıklı yapıt üzerinde durulmaktadır. Toplam otuz dokuz beyitten oluşan bu kaside de -söz konusu kişinin İbrahim Paşa olduğu ön kabulüyle- Hayretî, baharın güzelliğinden söz ederek girişini yapmaktadır. Ancak yirmi altıncı beyitten başlayarak İbrahim Paşa’nın iyiliği, cömertliği ve büyüklüğü anlatılmıştı: 26Hazret-i Paşa-yı a’zam kim simâtı fazlası Her gedâya kim müyesser ola olur kâmrân 66 27Mihr-i ‘adl ile ara yerden bürûdet götrilüp İ’tidâl üstindedür muhkem zemîn ü âsumân 29Dest-i cûduñda senüñ bir sikkesüz dînârdur Topragı altun ider gerçi ki şems-i zer-feşân 30Cûduñ ol bahr-i ‘atâdur kim aña yokdur kenâr Lütfun ol kân-ı sehâdur kim aña yokdur kerân 31Devletüñ bâbında şâhâ bir durur bay u gedâ Kuvvetüñ yanında yeksândur tüvân u nâ-tüvân 32Bâb-ı adl imiş kapuñ geldüm şikâyet eyleyü Fakr elinden el-figân u deyn elinden el-âman (Çavuşoğlu, Hayretî Divanı, 48, 49) Hayretî, Bahâriyye Der-medh-i Vezîr’inde –sözü edilen vezirin İbrahim Paşa olduğu ön kabulüyle- İbrahim Paşa’yı överek bir tımar ümid etmektedir. Beyitleri tek tek ele almak gerekirse, yirmi altıncı beyitte, İbrahim Paşa’nın sofrasının bolluğundan ve buraya kabul edilen yoksulların mutlu edildiğinden söz eden şair, genellikle Paşa’nın cömertliği ve adaleti üzerinde durmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa, yirmi yedinci beyitte adalet güneşi olarak betimlenmekte ve onun zengin ile yoksul arasında bir fark gözetmediği söylenmektedir. Otuz ikinci beyitte ise, “bâb-ı adl imiş kapuñ” ifadesiyle, İbrahim Paşa’nın adilliği iyice vurgulanmaktadır. Bu kasidede İbrahim Paşa’nın adilliğinden de önde tutulan özelliği, cömertliğidir. Şair, İbrahim Paşa’nın cömertliğini ve 67 lütufkârlığını özellikle dile getirmektedir. Yirmi dokuzuncu beyitte, İbrahim Paşa’nın altın şaçan güneş gibi, toprağı bile altına çevirdiği ve elinden bir sikkenin dinara bedel olduğu söylenmektedir. Özellikle bu beyitte, vurgulanan yalnızca Paşa’nın cömertliği değildir. Onun herşeye gücünün yettiği ve çeşitli bağışlarda bulunarak -yani toprağı bile altına çevirerekkullarını mutlu edebileceği kastedilmektedir. Hayretî, otuzuncu beyitte ise, İbrahim Paşa’nın cömertliğini sonsuz bir bağış denizine, lütfunu ise bir cömertlik kaynağına benzeterek, övgülerini sürdürmektedir. Sonuçta bu övgülerini bir isteğe bağlayan şair, yoksulluk ve borç içinde olduğunu ifade etmekle yetinmeyerek, bir de tımar istemektedir. Âşık Çelebi, İbrahim Paşa’nın kendisine sunulan bu kasideyi beğenerek, Hayretî’ye “hayli himmet ü hüsn-i nevâziş ü terbiyet kast” ettiğini bildirmektedir (317). İbrahim Paşa, şaire, bağışlarda bulunmanın dışında, onu himayesine almayı düşünmüştür. Yine Âşık Çelebi’den öğrenildiğine göre, İbrahim Paşa bu niyetle, Hayretî’yi hemşehrisi olan ve aynı zamanda Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunan Hayâlî’ye sormuştur. Hayâlî’nin, İbrahim Paşa’nın Hayretî’ye beslediği sevgiyi olumsuz sözleriyle söndürdüğünü aktaran Âşık Çelebi’ye bakılırsa, Paşa her şeye karşın Hayretî’ye küçük bir tımar vermiştir. Ancak olanlara alınan Hayretî’nin kendi kendi köşesine çekildiği ve bu tarihten sonra kimsenin himayesi altına girmediği belirtilmektedir. Bir şairin, bir diğer meslektaşı hakkındaki görüşü, hâmiyi etkilemekte ve patronaj ilşkilerinin salık verme yoluyla kurulduğunu doğrulamaktadır. Patronaj ilişkilerinin salık verme doğrultusunda biçimlendiği ve bir sanatçının hâmisiyle arasındaki ilişkinin bir anda bozulabileceği ortadadır. 68 Buna bir diğer örnek, İbrahim Paşa’dan caizeler almış ve döneminin edebî meclislerinde önemli bir kişilik kabul edilen şair Gazâlî’dir. Lâtîfî Tezkiresi’nde, bu şairin adı Gazzâlî biçiminde yazılmaktadır. Âşık Çelebi ise, asıl adının Mehmed olduğunu bildirmektedir. Lâtîfî, Bursalı olduğunu bellirttiği şairin, laubali ve şuh karakterinden dolayı, Deli Birader lakabıyla da anıldığını söylemektedir. Şairin hicve ve hezele meraklı olduğu da vurgulanmaktadır. Aynı kaynaktan, Gazâlî’nin ilginç yapıtlara imza attığı ve başlangıçta şehzâde Sultan Korkud’un himayesinde bulunduğu öğrenilmektedir. Ancak birtakım nedenlerden Sultan Korkud’un meclisinden kovulmuş ve İstanbul’u terk etmiştir. Haluk İpekten, “İstanbul’a döndüğü zaman Gazali, Deli Birader’i koruyan, meclislerine kabul eden, yine İbrâhim Paşa olmuştur” demektedir (145). Lâtîfî Tezkiresi’nde ise, Gazâlî’nin şuh karakteri, güzel konuşması, kibarlığı, tarih ve latife hakkındaki sınırsız bilgisi, güzel anlatımı ve renkli sözleri sayesinde pek çok sultan ve bey sohbetine dahil edildiği vurgulanmaktadır. Buna göre, “cömert kişilerin kendisiyle övündüğü İbrahim Paşa ile bilge kişilerin yardımcısı günahları bağışlanmış İskender Çelebinin” kendisini koruduğu ve onun için sultandan sınırsız ihsanlar alarak, görevine denk bir emekli maaşı da bağladıkları yönünde bilgiler de verilmektedir (185). Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinde, Lâtîfî’nin sunduğu bilgilerin yanı sıra, uzun uzun Gazâlî’ni bahçesinin güzelliğinden söz edilmektedir. Haluk İpekten, Gazâlî’nin İstanbul’a döndüğünde, eski dostlarının evler ve bahçeler yaptırdığını görüp bunlara özendiğini ve parasız olduğundan, devrin büyüklerinden yardım istediğini ifade etmektedir. İpekten, İbrahim Paşa’nın büyük bir para yardımı yapmanın yanı sıra, birini görevlendirerek vezirlerden 69 de yardım toplattırdığını ve bu suretle Gazâlî’nin bir ev, bahçe, mescit zaviye ve bir hamam yaptırması için gereken paranın sağlandığını belirtmektedir. Gazâlî’ye, tezkiresinde genişçe yer veren Âşık Çelebi, şairin padişahın huzurunda İbrahim Paşa’ya bir beyit armağan ederek hem padişah, hem de İbrahim Paşa tarafından yüklü bir biçimde ödüllendirildiğini bildirmektedir. Gazâlî’nin İbrahim Paşa’ya armağan ettiği söylenen beyit şudur: Çünki mîr-i mücerredân oldum Baña bir yir yok gerek emîrâne (Filiz Kılıç, 931) Âşık Çelebi’nin aktarımından Gazâlî’nin, padişahın ve İbrahim Paşa’nın gözüne girerek, Ayas Paşa, Kasım Paşa ve Mustafa Paşa’dan da, yüklü bir miktar karşılığı görev aldığı anlaşılmaktadır. Ancak başta İbrahim Paşa olmak üzere vüzeranın desteği ile mal mülk sahibi olan Gazâlî’nin şansı dönmüş ve sahip olduğu hamamı etrafında gelişen çeşitli olaylar gözden düşmesine neden olmuştur. Nitekim Âşık Çelebi, Gazâlî’nin hamamda kalan gececilerin bir türlü sudan çıkmamaları üzerine söylediği bir beytin, şairi nasıl zor durumda bıraktığını anlatmaktadır. Söz konusu beyit şudur: Ne mahkûm orada belli ne hâkim Dügündür ki çalan kim oynayan kim. (933) Gazâlî’yi kıskanan kişilerin, bu beyti İbrahim Paşa’nın meclisinde okuyarak şairin Paşa’ya karşı niyetinin kötü olduğunu ve bunun bir taşlama özelliği taşıdığını söyledikleri ifade edilmektedir. Âşık Çelebi’ye göre bu söylentiler, Paşa’nın gönlünün kırılmasına neden olmuştur. İbrâhim Paşa ile şair Gazâlî’nin araları gittikçe açılmıştır. Bunun üzerine Gazâlî’nin İskender Çelebi’ye sığındığı ancak sarsılan saygınlığını yeniden elde edemediği, Âşık Çelebi’nin tezkiresinden öğrenilmektedir. 70 Yahyâ Bey, İbrâhim Paşa’nın himayesinden kısa bir süre de olsa, yararlandığı bilinen bir diğer önemli on altıncı yüzyıl şairidir. Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinden, “divşürme tâ’ifesinden” olduğunu öğrendiğimiz Yahyâ Bey’in, yine aynı kaynakta sunulan bir beytinden Arnavut asıllı olduğu anlaşılmaktadır (336). Mehmed Çavuşoğlu’nun hazırladığı Yahyâ Bey ve Dîvânından Örnekler başlıklı çalışmada, Âşık Çelebi’nin Meşa’ir ü’şşuara’sında Yahyâ Bey’e ilişkin sunduğu bilgiler ayrıntılı bir biçimde yorumlanmaktadır. Yahyâ Bey aslında daha çok İskender Çelebi ve daha sonra Rüstem Paşa’nın himayesi altında bulunmuştur. Askerî bir kimliği bulunan Yahyâ Bey’in, hem Viyana kuşatmasına, hem Alman seferine, hem de birinci ve ikinci Irakeyn seferlerine katıldığı bilindiğinden, İbrahim Paşa’nın sohbet meclisinde sıklıkla bulunduğu düşünülmektedir. Bu düşünceyi, Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinde anlatılan öyküler de doğrulamaktadır. Örneğin, Âşık Çelebi’nin tezkiresinde şair Gazâlî’nin anlatıldığı maddede, Kazasker Muhyü’d-dî Çelebi, Kadrî Çelebi, İskender Çelebi’nin ve pek çok başka şairin yanı sıra Hayâlî Bey’in de hazır bulunduğu Kemâl Paşazâde’nin bir meclisine Yahyâ Bey’in de katıldığı ve okuduğu kasidenin herkes tarafından çok beğenildiği bildirilmektedir. Hatta Hayâlî Bey’in de, kendisi gibi önemli bir şairin yanında Yahyâ Bey gibi bu çevrelere yeni katılan birinin bukadar övülmesi karşısında incindiği ve iki şair arasındaki çekişmenin bu tarihten sonra başladığı ifade edilmektedir. Ayrıca Yahyâ Bey’in Van seferi sırasında Kanûnî’ye de kaside sunduğu bildirilmektedir. Kanûnî’ye sunulan bu kasideden, Yahyâ Bey’in de Hayâlî Bey’in gördüğü ilgiyi kıskandığı anlaşılmaktadır. 71 Mehmed Çavuşoğlu’nun hazırladığı Yahyâ Bey ve Dîvânından Örnekler çalışmasında, Yahyâ Bey’in dört padişah devri gördüğü ve Yavuz Sultan Selim’e sunduğu kasidelerinden anlaşıldığı üzere Çaldıran ve Mısır seferlerine katıldığı belirtilmektedir. Çavuşoğlu, Kanûnî’nin tahta çıkmasından başlayarak âlim meclislerine ve şair sohbetlerine katıldığını ve yaşamının seferlere katılmakla geçtiğini ifade ettiği Yahyâ Bey’in, birinci Irakeyn seferi sırasında İbrahim Paşa’ya sunulmuş olacağını ima etmektedir. Nitekim Âşık Çelebi, tezkiresindeki Yahyâ Bey maddesinde, şairin İbrahim Paşa’yla ve onun himayesinde bulunan başka şairlerle olan ilişkisini şöyle anlatmaktadır: İbrâhim Paşa ile İskender Çelebiye garrâ kasîdeler ve kıt’ahâ-yı güzîdeler virdi. Şu’arâ-yı ‘asr ile mutâyebeler belki mülâkabeler ve muhâdeseler belki mübâhaseler idüp Hayâlî ile mu’ârazalar ve mu’âdâtlar ve Zâtî ile münâzaralar belki mühâcâtlar şâyi’ ü meşhûr oldı ve kendi şânında sülûk-ı cezbesi ve cezbe şu’besi ile mezkûr oldı. (337) Yapılan alıntıdan anlaşılacağı üzere, Yahyâ Bey, İbrahim Paşa’ya kaside ve beyitler sunmuştur. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunan Hayâlî ve Zâtî ile arası pek iyi değildir. Zâtî ile birbirlerini hicvettikleri söylenen Yahyâ Bey’in, Hayâlî ile birbirlerine açıkça düşmanlık besledikleri belirtilmektedir. Buna karşın Yahyâ Bey’in çeşitli hâmi meclislerinde Hayâlî ile biraraya geldiği görülmektedir. Yahyâ Bey ile Hayâlî Bey arasındaki çekişmeler ve bunların çeşitli hâmilere nasıl yansıdığı, bu tezin şair ve patronların rekabet ilişkilerinin incelendiği bölümünde ayrıntılarıyla sunulmaktadır. 72 İbrahim Paşa’nın en yakın çevresinde bulundurduğu ve uzun bir süre himaye ettiği bilinen bir diğer önemli şair Figânî’dir. Ancak Figânî’nin şansı Hayâlî Bey kadar yolunda gitmemiş ve İbrahim Paşa’nın öfkesine uğrayarak idam edilmiştir. Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinde, Figânî’nin asıl adı Ramazan olarak verilmektedir. Bu kaynağın yanı sıra, gerek Lâtîfî Tezkiresi’nde, gerekse Abdülkadir Karahan’ın Kanûnî Sultan Süleyman Çağı Şairlerinden Figânî ve Divançesi başlıklı eserinde Trabzonlu olduğu belirtilmektedir. Günümüze değin yazılmış tüm şair tezkirelerinde adı geçecek kadar tanınmış olan Figânî, İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresinin ve yenilikçi sanat anlayışına yönelik halkın düşüncelerini yansıtılması bakımından, en önemli şairlerden biridir. Figânî hakkında en ayrıntılı bilgi Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinde bulunmaktadır. Ancak Karahan’ın yapıtında şairle ilgili bilgiler daha basit bir dille anlatılmaktadır. Karahan, Seyhi Bey’in, Âşık Çelebi’nin ve Hasan Çelebi’nin tezkireleri gibi kaynaklardan yararlanarak, Figânî’nin genç yaşta İstanbul’a geldiğini ve süreksiz olmakla beraber iyi bir öğrenim gördüğünü hatta, gramer ve hekimlik gibi konularda oldukça başarılı olduğunu aktarmaktadır. Abdülkadir Karahan, Hasan Çelebi ve Gelibolulu Âlî’nin, Figânî’nin güzel yazma kurallarına ve kültür çalışmalarına emek harcadığına dikkat çektiklerini de belirtmektedir. Bu kaynaktan, Figânî’nin hekimliğe merak salmasının, Âlî tarafından İranlı şairlerin pek çoğunun hekim olmasına özendiği biçiminde gerekçelendirildiğini öğrenmekteyiz. Figânî’nin bu özelliklerinin yanı sıra, Âşık Çelebi’nin de her fırsatta değindiği gibi, şiir, içki ve eğlence düşkünlüğüne hemen her kaynakta rastlanmaktadır. Âşık Çelebi, Figânî’nin çoğu zaman kendi gibi şair olan Na’tî ve Nûhî ile birlikte “zevâyâ-yı 73 müselles gibi” meyhanelerden Galata’ya, oradan da Atmeydanı’na gidip sürekli şiir okuduklarını anlatmaktadır (659). Figânî, yaşarken güzeller peşinde koşuyor, çağının büyüklerine kasideler sunuyor, sevgi ve isteklerini gazellerinde şakıyordu. Geçimini, daha çok, devlet büyüklerine yazdığı kasidelerden elde ettiği bağışlar ve kopardığı görevlerle sağlamakta idi. ... Figânî’yi koruyanların başında Kara Bâlioğlu ve İskender Çelebi gelmektedir. ... İskender Çelebi’nin (ölümü 941/1535) Figânî’yi koruduğunu Hasan Çelebi ve Âlî’deki kayıtlar göstermektedir. (Karahan, XV). Karahan’ın araştırmasında belirtildiği üzere, Figânî’nin asıl hâmisi, İskender Çelebi’dir. Ancak şairin çeşitli nedenlerle İbrahim Paşa’ya yapıtlar sunduğu ve edebî meclisinde sıksık bulunduğu bilinmektedir. Bilindiği gibi, 930/1524’te yapılan Vezir-i a’zam İbrâhim Paşa düğünü eşsiz bir görkem içinde günlerce sürmüş, ‘cem’iyet-i ‘uzmâ’ deyimile adlandırılan büyük toplantı günü de şair Hâyâlî Bey (ölümü 964/1557) ve Zâtî (1471-1549) ayak üzre durup, güzel kasideler okumuşlardır. Bu şenlikte Figânî’nin de kaside sunduğunu sanmıyoruz. Her ne kadar Gelibolulu Âlî ‘cümleden makbûl olan kasîdesi ki İbrahîm Paşa sûruna didügi Mîmiyyesidür’ gibi bir cümle kullanmakta ve kimi taraflarını eleştirmekte ise de-bir mısraını da aldığı-bu kasidenin İbrâhim Paşa düğününe değil de, şehzadelerin düğününe söylenmiş ünlü kasideden başkası olmadığı apaçık olup bu sadece bir yanılmadır. (Karahan, XVI) 74 Her ne kadar Abdülkadir Karahan, Figânî’nin düğün üzerine ünlü kasidesinin İbrahim Paşa için olmadığı kanısınındaysa da, bu tartışmaya açık bir savdır. Figânî’nin bu tartışmalı yapıtı dışında, kesin olarak İbrahim Paşa’ya sunulduğu bilinen iki kasidesi vardır. Tezin “Ekler” bölümünde yer verilen bu iki yapıt Kasîde Der Vakt-ı Âmeden-i İbrâhîm Paşa Ez Sefer-i Nusret-eser-i Alaman ve Kasîde Der Medh-i İbrâhim Paşa başlıklı kasidelerdir. İbrâhim Paşa için yazıldıkları belli iki kasidenin her ikisi de, Budin’in fethinden sonra (Eylül 1526) yazılmışlardır. Hele I. siki Fuzûlî’ye (ölüm.963/1556) maledilmiş ve Fuzûlî Divanlarının basımlarında da yer almıştır-görüşümüze göre ancak İbrâhim Paşa’ya ser-askerlik beratı verildikten sonra, (935/1529) kaleme alınmış olabilir. (Karahan, XVII) Abdülkadir Karahan’ın bu savının üzerinde durmak gerekir. Figânî’nin ünlü düğün kasidesini İbrâhim Paşa düğünü için yazıp yazmadığını, Gelibolulu Âlî’nin açık ifadesine karşın -ki Âlî, Karahan’ın aksine, o döneme tanık olmuştur- tartışmak mümkün olabilir. Ancak Karahan’ın, ikisi de İbrahim Paşa’ya sunulduğu kesin olan kasideler hakkındaki söylemleri, tarihsel bilgiler bağlamında oldukça çelişkili gibi görünmektedir. Aynı kasidenin hem Figânî, hem de Fuzûlî divanına basılması elbette ilginçtir. Ancak söz konusu birinci kaside, Karahan’ın inandığı gibi, İbrahim Paşa’ya seraskerlik beratı verildikten sonra kaleme alınmış ise, bunun Fuzûlî’ye mal edilmesine şaşılmamalıdır. Bilindiği gibi Figânî, İbrahim Paşa’nın Budin Kalesi dönüşü - 1526 yılında- getirdiği heykellere yönelik söylediği beyitten kısa zaman sonra idam edilmiştir. En azından tarihsel kaynaklar, Figânî’ye ilişkin bu gelişmeleri 75 ve şairin idamını 1526 yılının olayları çerçevesinde anlatmaktadır. Oysa İbrahim Paşa seraskerlik beratını bu olaydan daha sonra, Karahan’ın da doğru aktardığı gibi, 1529 yılında almıştır. Durum böyle iken, ya söz konusu kaside Figânî’ye ait değildir, ya da İbrahim Paşa için kullanılan serasker sıfatı, Paşa’nın büyük komutanlık yeteneklerini övmek üzere mecazen kullanılmıştır. Dolayısıyla Abdülkadir Karahan’ın, Figânî’nin ölüm tarihini 1532 yılı olarak belirlemesine kuşkuyla yaklaşılmakta ve yazar bu bilgiye ilişkin bir kaynak belirtmediğinden bunun sağlaması yapılamamaktadır. Ne var ki Karahan, başta Baron Joseph von Hammer Purgstall olmak üzere, çeşitli tarihçilerin Figânî’nin ölüm tarihini 1526 göstermekle hata ettiklerini ve şairin aslında şehzadelerin sünneti için yazmış olduğuna inandığı sûriyyeyi ancak 1530 tarihinde yazmış olabileceğinden, ölüm tarihinin 1526 olamayacağını vurgulamaktadır. Bu durumda da ya Karahan bu kasidenin şehzadelerin sünnet düğünü için yazıldığı konusunda yanılmaktadır, ya da Figânî’nin idam nedeni yanlış yorumlanarak İbrahim Paşa için söylediği beyit ile bağlantılandırılmaktadır. Eğer Figânî 1530 yılından önce ölmediyse, İbrahim Paşa’nın 1526 yılında getirtmiş olduğu heykellere yönelik bir yorum yapmak için hayli beklemiş olması gerekmektedir. Aksi takdirde bu, Paşa’nın, şaire öfkelenmek için en az dört yıl beklediği anlamına gelmektedir. Ne Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinde, ne Lâtîfî tezkiresinde, ne de yararlanılan tarihsel kaynaklarda Figânî’nin kesin ölüm tarihine ilişkin bir bilgiye rastlanmadığını da bildirmek gerekmektedir. Dolayısıyla bu konudaki kargaşanın, Abdülkadir Karahan’ın Figânî’nin sunduğu sûriyye’nin tarih saptamasında ortaya attığı bir savdan kaynaklandığı göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Bu tezin konusu doğrudan Figânî olmadığından ve söz konusu kasideye bu şairin divanında 76 rastlandığından, bir ön kabul ile, kasidenin İbrahim Paşa hakkında sunduğu bilgilerin esas alınması daha uygun görülmektedir. Figânî, Kasîde Der Vakt-ı Âmeden-i İbrâhîm Paşa Ez Sefer-i Nusreteser- i Alaman başlıklı kasidesinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın büyüklüğüne ve üstün kişiliğine değinmekte, ama daha çok veziriazamın askerî başarılarını ve düşman karşısındaki zaferini ön plâna çıkartmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa, vezir-i şeh-i cihan ve şarku garb seraskeri olarak nitelenmektedir. Alman seferi sırasında gösterdiği başarılar övülmekte ve düşmanı nasıl yendiği çeşitli benzetmeler aracılığıyla anlatılmaktadır. Kasîde Der Medh-i İbrâhim Paşa başlıklı eserinde ise Figânî, İbrahim Paşa’yı övmeyi amaçlamıştır. Veziriazamın dünyayı aldığının söylendiği kasidede, Paşa’nın ayağına yüz sürmenin ne kadar büyük bir ayrıcalık olduğu söylenerek onun cömertliğine dikkat çekilmektedir. Budin’e sancağını dikerek kâfirlerin hakkıdan geldiği ve kimsenin Paşa’nın önüne duramayacağı belirtilmektedir. Figânî bu kasidesinde, İbrahim Paşa’dan istenilen dileklerin geri çevirilmeyeceğini de vurgulamaktadır. Yazdığı sûriyye ile ününün arttığı bilinen Figânî’nin, kaynaklar doğrultusunda önce Kara Bâlîoğlu aracılığı ile İskender Çelebi’nin himayesine girdiği bilinmektedir. Abdülkadir Karahan, şairin İbrahim Paşa’yla tanışmasının bu dönemlere denk gelmiş olabileceğini söylemekte ve Paşa’ya sunduğu övgülerle kendisinden himaye isteğinde bulunduğunu vurgulamaktadır. Şairin bu isteğine, Karahan’ın da başvurduğu, şu beyit örnek oluşturmaktadır: İbrâhîm oldı namuñ eyâ kân-i ma’delet Bu fakr âteşini bana eyle gülistan (XVIII) 77 Lâtîfî, tezkiresinde şaire fazla yer ayırmamaktaysa da, buradan Figânî’nin İsfehanî’de iken medreseyi bırakıp tıp öğrenimine başladığını” öğrenmekteyiz (176). “Şiire eğilimli, yetenekli ve Farsça şiirlerden ezberinde çok örnek olan biri” biçiminde anlatılan Figânî’nin, Arapça şiirleri de en az Farsçalar kadar ezberinde bulundurduğu söylenmektedir (176). Lâtîfî, Figânî’nin şiir sanatları konusunda oldukça yaratıcı olduğunu, dolayısıyla kısa sürede ünlendiğini belirtmektedir. Bunun dışında Figânî’nin “şairlik kabiliyetiyle gurura kapılıp büyüleyici şiirlerin etkisinde kalıp sadefe benzeyen yer yüzünde iri inci gibi kendini satmaya, ben tekim deyip her işte kusur arayan kalem gibi, ileri gelenlere söz atmaya” başladığı söylenmektedir (176). Lâtîfî, Figânî’ye getirdiği bu öznel eleştirisine, şairin İbrahim Paşa’ya göndermede bulunarak söylediği dizeleri tekrarladıktan sonra, “sonunda yükselişi düşüşüne sebep olup ‘insanın belası dili yüzündendir’” diyerek sürdürmektedir (176). Lâtîfî’nin neredeyse Figânî’nin hakkettiğini düşündüğü sonun nedeni, metinde sık sık sözü geçen, İbrahim Paşa’nın Atmeydanı’ndaki sarayı önüne diktiği heykeller nedeniyle şairin söylediği beyittir. Rivayete göre, İbrahim Paşa’nın -islâma aykırı bir sanat biçimi olarak algılanan- heykelleri kaideler üzerine diktirtmesi üzerine şair Figânî, “iki İbrâhim geldi bu dünyaya; biri putları yıktı, biri putlar dikti” anlamına gelen şu Farsça beyti söylemiştir; Dü İbrâhim âmed be-deyr-i cihân Yeki büt şiken şüd yeki büt nişân Âşık Çelebi, tezkiresinde bu beytin aslında “selâtîn-i ‘Acemden Sultân İbrâhîm nâmına” söylenmiş eski bir beyit olduğunu ve bir vesileyle mecliste okunduğunda da Figânî’nin -beytin doğrusu olan- be-dâ-ı cihân yerine be78 deyr-i cihân dediğini, yoksa beytin bu şaire ait olmadığını vurgulamaktadır (660). Âşık Çelebi, İbrahim Paşa ve İskender Çelebi devrinde, Figânî’nin gayet iyi bir duruma geldiğini ve ömrünün yemek ve içmekle geçtiğini anlatmaktadır. Figânî’nin İbrahim Paşa’ya gönderme yaparak söylediği düşünülen beytin yayılmasından sonra olacak, Âşık Çelebi, Kara Bâlizade’nin evinde toplanan, hayli eğlenceli bir şuara meclisinden sonra, Figânî’ye denize kaşı bir yerde otururken rastladığını söylemektedir. Dertli görünen Figânî’ye nedenini soracağı sırada, Kara Bâlizade de yanlarına gelerek, şaire sıkıntısının nedenini sormuştur. Bunun üzerine Figânî rüyasında, iskelede yapılan “himmet-i ashâb-ı devlet gibi bülend” bir minare gördüğünü ve rüyasında bu minareye tırmanarak ezan okuduğunu, ancak içine yine de bir sıkıntı çöktüğünü anlatmıştır (662). Âşık Çelebi, bunun üzerine Kara Bâlizade’nin ertesi gün İskender Çelebi’ye giderek, Figânî için “yâ gümrük yâ pencîk kitâbetin” almayı ve onu yalnız bırakmayıp akşamına beraber çıkmayı önerdiğini aktarmaktadır (662). Bu konuşmadan üç gün sonra Tahtakale’ye indiğini bildiren Âşık Çelebi, Figânî’nin İstanbul Subaşısı tarafından götürüldüğünü öğrendiğini belirtmektedir. Âşık Çelebi, Figânî’nin önce azarlandığını, sonra bir eşeğe bindirilerek teşhir edildiğini ve iskeleye götürülerek asıldığının anlatıldığını ifade etmektedir. Figânî’nin öldürülmesi, İbrahim Paşa’ya söylediği beyitle gerekçelendirilmektedir. Ancak kimi kaynaklarda belirtildiğine göre, son derece kavgacı bir yapıya sahip olan Figânî’nin pek çok sevmeyeni olduğu bilinmektedir. Bu bağlamda, Figânî’nin aslında İbrahim Paşa’yı hicveden bir beyit söylemediği ve düşmanları tarafından bir iftiraya uğradığına dair rivayetlere rastlamak mümkündür. Sonuçta Figânî’nin gerçekten böyle bir 79 beyit söyleyip söylemediği önemli değildir. Fakat Figânî, İbrahim Paşa’nın patronaj ilişkilerini incelemek için çok iyi bir örnek oluşturmaktadır. Yukarıda da anlatıldığı gibi, Figânî’nin İbrahim Paşa’yı öven kasideleri bulunmaktadır ve bu şair Paşa’nın iltifatlarına layık görülmüştür. Buna karşın söylediği bir beyit -Figânî’ye ait veya değil- şairin yaşamına mâl olmuştur. Bu durum, İbrahim Paşa’nın öfkesinin ne dereceye varabileceğini ve bir anda bütün himayesini keserek, bir sanatçının idamına karar verebilecek kadar güçlü bir patron olduğunu gözler önüne sermektedir. Âşık Çelebi’nin Meşa’ir ü’ş-şuara’sı gibi şuara tezkirelerinde bulunan çeşitli maddelerden, Lâtîfî’nin, İbrahim Paşa’yı oldukça iyi tanıdığı anlaşılmaktadır. Âşık Çelebi, Lâtîfî’nin İbrâhim Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunduğuna dair bir bilgi sunmamaktadır. Fakat Lâtîfî’nin yapıtları incelendiğinde, Paşa’yla olan ilişkisi netleşmektedir. Bu şair, İbrahim Paşa hakkında bilgi veren yapıtlardan kuşkusuz en önemlilerinin sahibidir. Lâtîfî’nin, doğrudan İbrahim Paşa’yı konu alan iki risalesi vardır. Enîsü’l- Fusahâ ve Evsâf-ı İbrâhim Pâşâ başlıklı risalelerin incelenmesi, şair ile İbrahim Paşa arasındaki ilişkiyi yansıtmaktadır. Lâtîfî’nin bu iki risalesi, Enîsü’l-Fusahâ ve Evsâf-ı İbrâhim Pâşâ, Ahmet Sevgi tarafından hazırlanmış ve incelenmiştir. Bu tezde de, Lâtîfî’nin söz konusu risaleleri incelenirken, Ahmet Sevgi’nin metni esas alınmaktadır. Enîsü’l-Fusahâ’da, asıl konu olan İbrahim Paşa’nın anlatılması, “Hasb-i Hal-i İbrâhim Paşa” başlığından itibarendir (11). Lâtîfî, bu bölüme giriş olarak, İbrahim Paşa’nın durumundan ders çıkartılması gerektiğini söyleyerek başlamaktadır. 80 Kâffe-i emâna bu ‘ibret degül midür ki sâir-i serây-ı fenâ ve zâir-i diyâr-ı dâr-ı bakâ a’nî merhûm u mağfûr İbrâhim Paşa ki sît u sedâ-yı şöhret ü şevketle bisât-ı zemine dolmış ve devlet-i nâdire-i ‘ibret-nişânla a’cûbe-i zamân ve darb-ı mesel-i devrân olmışdı. Zamân-ı sehl ü kalîlü’l-mühlet vücûd-ı ‘ademi ve hudûs-ı kademi ‘ales’s-sivâ oldı. (11) Lâtîfî, bu ifadesinde sürekli ve hiç bozulmayacak bir yapıya benzettiği İbrahim Paşa’nın başına gelenlerin, korku bilmeyenlere bile ders olabileceğini vurgulamaktadır. Ün ve yücelikle ile yeryüzüne geldiği halde, İbrahim Paşa’nın bile gücünün son bulduğu anlatılmak istenmiştir. Lâtîfî, İbrahim Paşa’nın siyasî kişiliği hakkında bilgiler sunmakta ve böylelikle yapıtı tarihsel bir belge niteliğini de taşımaktadır. Lâtîfî; Himmetinde mâl u câh ednâyıdı Kadri vü hem himmeti ‘a’lâyıdı (13) beytiyle İbrahim Paşa’nın cömertliğine değindikden sonra, Paşa’yı eleştirmeye yönelmektedir. Lâtîfî, İbrahim Paşa’nın tembel, süs ve ziynet düşkünü, ve şöhret meraklısı olduğunu belirtmektedir. Paşa’yı gururlu ve mala mülke önem veren biri olarak niteleyen Lâtîfî, elbiseleri bile fazla süslü olan İbrahim Paşa’nın “mülk-i rûhaniyyetden” habersiz olduğunu ifade etmekte hatta bir bölümde Paşa’nın mal varlığını da sıralamaktadır (13). Bu risalede, İbrahim Paşa’nın genel yapısı ve siyasî yaşamı aktarılırken, kimi zaman cömertliğine değinilmekte, ama bunun ötesinde Paşa’nın başına gelenlerden bir ders alınacağı ümidiyle, eleştirilmektedir. Ayrıca ayrıntılı bir biçimde İbrahim Paşa’nın eğlence düşkünlüğünden ve kurduğu meclislerden 81 söz edilmektedir. Tezin konu sıralaması nedeniyle, Lâtîfî’nin bu konuda sunduğu bilgilere, İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî meclisi anlatılırken değinilecektir. Ahmet Sevgi’nin incelemesinden öğrenildiği üzere, Evsâf-ı İbrâhim Pâşâ başlıklı risale ile, Âşık Çelebi’nin söz ettiği Ahvâl-i İbrâhim Paşa başlıklı inşa, birbirinden farklı iki metin değildir. Enîsü’l-Fusahâ‘yla karşılaştırıldığında, bu ikinci risalenin daha çok İbrahim Paşa’yı övmeye yönelik olduğu görülmektedir. Ancak Evsâf-ı İbrâhim Pâşâ, tarihsel bilgilerinin değil, Paşa’nın sanat hâmiliğinin, cömertliğinin ve yardım severliğinin anlatılmasına odaklanmaktadır. Her iki risalede de İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmiliği ve sanatçılara yaklaşımından söz edilmektedir. Ancak daha önce belirtildiği üzere, bu bilgilere tezin İbrahim Paşa’nın genel hâmi kişiliğinin anlatıldığı bölümde yer verilmektedir. Lâtîfî’nin İbrahim Paşa’yla arasındaki doğrudan bir patronaj ilişkisi hakkında bilgi edinilmemiştir. Şairin, İbrahim Paşa’yı konu alan yapıtlarının tamamının Paşa’nın ölümünden sonra yazıldığı göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Bu doğrultuda nesnel bir ifadeye dayanarak, Lâtîfî’nin herhangi bir zaman zarfında İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunmuş olduğunu söylemek mümkün değildir. Ancak şair, İbrahim Paşa’nın cömertliğini o kadar övmektedir ki, bu konunun değerlendirilmesi, araştırmacının yorumuna kalmaktadır. Ayrıca Lâtîfî’nin İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunan pek çok şairle ilişkisi olduğu ve İbrahim Paşa meclislerini ayrıntılarıyla betimleyecek kadar bilgi sahibi olduğu düşünülürse, şairin İbrahim Paşa’nın yakın çevresinde bulunduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Yine de, şairin Enîsü’l-Fusahâ başlıklı yapıtında belirttiği üzere, bu risale -ne 82 İbrahim Paşa’yı övmeyi ne de yermeyi amaçlamaktadır- yalnızca Kanûnî’in beğenisine sunulmuştur. Bu bölümde ele alınan şairlerin İbrahim Paşa’nın yakın çevresinde bulunan şairler olduğu bilinmektedir. Yapılan incelemeler sonucunda, söz konusu bu şairlerin tamamının doğrudan veya sürekli İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunmadıkları saptanmıştır. Ancak görüldüğü üzere, Paşa’nın yakın çevresinde olmak için onun himayesinde bulunmak bir ön koşul değildir. İncelenen bu şairler arasında yalnızca Hayâlî Bey’in kesintisiz olarak İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunduğu ve patronaj ilişkilerinin Paşa’nın ölümüne kadar sürdüğü bilinmektedir. Aslına bakılırsa yaşamının sonuna dek İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinden yararlanan bir diğer şair daha vardır. Söz konusu şair Figânî’dir. Aslen İskender Çelebi’nin himayesinde olsa da, edindiği saygınlığın büyük bir kısmını İbrahim Paşa’ya borçludur. Nitekim İbrahim Paşa’yla aralarındaki patronaj ilişkisi de Paşa’nın kendisine öfkelenerek şairi idam ettirmesine kadar sürmüştür. İbrahim Paşa’nın yakın çevresinde bulunan Yahyâ Bey ile Lâtîfî hakkında ise, Paşa’nın himayesi altında olduklarına ilişkin herhangi bir bilgi bulunmamaktadır. Ancak Yahyâ Bey’in daha önce olmasa bile, en geç, katıldığı birinci Irakeyn seferi sırasında İbrahim Paşa’ya sunulduğu ve bazı kasideler vererek beğenildiği ve caizeler aldığı bilinmektedir. Bundan başka, Yahyâ Bey’in dönemin önemli şairleriyle birlikte, İskender Çelebi’nin de hazır bulunduğu meclislere katıldığı ve Hayâlî Bey’le de çekiştiği göz önünde tutulursa, İbrahim Paşa’nın meclislerinde de sıklıkla bulunduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Şair Lâtîfî hakkında İbrahim Paşa’ya herhangi bir kaside sunmuş olduğuna yönelik bir bilgi edinilmemektedir. Ancak şairin Enîsü’l-Fusahâ ve Evsâf-ı İbrâhim Pâşâ başlıklı risalelerinden 83 yola çıkılarak, İbrahim Paşa’yı iyi tanıdığı ve meclislerine de katıldığı anlaşılmaktadır. Hem bu bölümde, hem de tezin daha sonraki bölümlerinde incelenen şairlerin birbirlerini tanıdıkları ve en az birkaç defa aynı meclisi paylaştıkları ortaya çıkmaktadır. Bu doğrultuda şairlerin İbrahim Paşa’ya olan yakınlıklarını belirlemek güçleşmektedir. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’ya sundukları kasidelerden ve şuara tezkirelerinde anlatılanlardan yararlanarak bir yakınlık derecesi biçmek mümkün olmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresinin belirlenmesi de, yine şuara tezkirelerinde anlatılan öyküler doğrultusunda yapılmaktadır. Yine de bu yöntemle edinilen bilgi sağlıklı ve kesin bir yorum yapmak için yeterli değildir. B. İbrahim Paşa’nın Himayesindeki Diğer Şairler İbrahim Paşa’nın bir önceki bölümde incelenen Hayâlî Bey, Yahyâ Bey, Figânî ve Lâtîfî gibi şairlerden başka, döneminin pek çok önemli şairine hâmilik ettiği ya da en azından bunlarla bir ilişkisi olduğu bilnmektedir. Haluk İpekten, “İstanbul’da XV. ve XVI. yüzyıllarda böyle şair toplantıları yapılan, kabiliyet sahiplerini cezbederek bir edebî muhit meydana getiren bellibaşlı saray ve konak sahipleri” arasında İbrahim Paşa’yı da saymaktadır (135). İpekten, İbrahim Paşa’nın Atmeydanı’ndaki sarayının hüner sahiplerinin sığınak yeri haline geldiğini ve bu devirde Paşa’ya kaside sunup caize almayan şair kalmadığını belirtmektedir. Gerçekten, İbrahim Paşa’nın yakın çevresinde bulunan şairlerden başka, himaye ettiği veya yardım elini uzattığı şairlerin listesi oldukça kabarıktır. Bu bölümde yapılan incelemelerden 84 İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresinin geniş olduğu ve edebî meclislerine kabul ettiği şairlerin hepsini doğrudan himaye etmediği belirlenmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın meclisinde bulunan şairlerin bir kısmının, Paşa’nın cömertliğinde kısa bir süre yararlanıp, daha sonra onu memnun ettikleri oranda caizeler aldıkları, bazılarının da liva ve kazalarda devlet görevlerine atandıkları ve ilişkilerinin bundan öteye gitmediği şuara tezkirelerinden öğrenilmektedir. Şuara tezkirelerinde, Lâtîfî’nin İbrahim Paşa hakkında yazdığı iki risalede ve Paşa’ya sunulan çeşitli kasidelerde, İbrahim Paşa’nın ön plânda tutulan en belirgin özelliğinin cömertliği olduğuna daha önce değinilmişti. Ancak bu bölümde yapılan incelemeler sonucu, İbrahim Paşa’nın, tıpkı Figânî ve Gazâlî örneklerinde olduğu gibi, uzun süre meclislerine kabul ettiği ve himaye ederek bahşişlerde bulunduğu, şairlerin bazılarına öfkelenerek, bunların toplum içindeki saygınlıklarının azalmasına neden olduğu görülmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın hâmi kişiliğinin anlaşılması bakımından, himaye ettiği şairler ele alınırken, Paşa’yla aralarındaki patronaj ilişkilerinin olumsuz gelişmlerine de yer verilmektedir. Celalzâde Salih Çelebi, İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunan, Haluk İpekten’in de sözünü ettiği önemli bir şair ve tarih yazıcısıdır. Âşık Çelebi, Sâlih Çelebi’nin Sultan Süleyman’ın Belgrad, Rodos, Budin ve Engürüs gazalarını yazdığını bildirmektedir. Âşık Çelebi, kimilerin Sâlih Çelebi’nin padişahın himayesinde olduğunu, kimilerinin de İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde olduğunu rivayet ettiklerini bildirir. Sâlih Çelebi’nin kardeşi Mustafâ Çelebi’nin Mısır’a gittiği sırada İbrahim Paşa’nın kâtibi olduğunu bildiren Âşık Çelebi, Mısır’a giden İbrahim Paşa için Salih Çelebi’nin düştüğü tarihi aktarmaktadır: 85 Hazret-i Paşa-yı a’lâ-menzil ü âlî-cenâb Hak Te’âlâ ‘izzet ile dâ’imâ eyleye ‘Asker-i mansûr şâh ile geçüp deryâları Şeh Süleymân-ı zemân devrinde bir ad eyleye Zulm ile vîrân olan iklîmi ma’mûr itmege Varup İslâm ehlini her gamdan âzâd eyleye Hâtif-i gaybî didi târihin ilhâm eyleyüp Âsaf-ı devrân-ı ‘âdil Mısrı âbâd eyleye (702, 703). Âşık Çelebi’den aktarılan bu beyitlerde Sâlih Çelebi, İbrahim Paşa’yı konuksever ve cömert olarak nitelendirerek, güzel dileklerde bulunup, Paşa’nın Mısır’da zafer kazanmasını dilemektedir. Âşık Çelebi, Sâlih Çelebi’nin şiir ve tarih söylemek yoluyla İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesine girdiğini ve yine Paşa’nın aracılığıyla, önce Murâd Paşa, sonra da ‘Ali Paşa müderrisi olduğunu bildirmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresinde bulunduğu kesin olan birisi de Nişânî Bey’dir. Âşık Çelebi, Nişâncı Celâlzâde Mustafâ Çelebi namıyla tanındığını ve Tosyalı olduğunu iletmektedir. Nişânî Bey’in, danışmanlık yaptığı zamanda Pîrî Paşa tarafından terbiye edildiği, daha sonra sadarete gelen İbrahim Paşa’nın da dikkatini çekerek, onun himayesine girdiği, Âşık Çelebi’den öğrenilmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın bu şairi kendisine sır kâtibi olarak atadığı ve onu “Mısra alup gidüp yine bile getürüp hâslarına terakkî ve her gün bir gûne bahşiş ü ihsân ile telakkî” ettiği anlatılmaktadır (461). 86 Zâtî, Kandî, Keşfî ve Hasbî gibi on altıncı yüzyılın bazı diğer önemli şairlerin de, İbrâhim Paşa’nın edebî çevresinde bulundukları anlaşılmaktadır. Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinde, bu şairlerin İbrahim Paşa’yla olan ilişkilerinin boyutunu yansıtan öyküler bulunmaktadır. Adı geçen bu şairlerinin birbirleriyle tanıştıkları, yine Âşık Çelebi’nin ifadelerinden anlaşılmaktadır. Âşık Çelebi, Zâtî’nin ağzından şunları aktarmaktadır: İbrahim Paşa devri oldukda Keşfînüñ karındaşı Hasbiye gazab idüp ‘örf-i eşed ba’dehû habs-i ebed buyurdı Keşfî ibrâmıyle Basirî vü Kandî vü Keşfî ve sâ’ir şu’arâ cem’ olup vardugımuzda dilgîr oldı ba’dehû Hayâlî Kandînüñ şekerrîz dükkânını taşa tutup şarâbâtı şişelerin zücâc-ı kalbi gibi münkesir itdükde tekrâr cem’ olup vardugumuzda zücâc-ı sâf-ı hâtırı renk-pezî oldı ammâ yine medhinde gavvâs olup talduk kasîdeler diyüp câ’izeler alduk ... (896) Bu alıntı doğrultusunda İbrahim Paşa, hem anlayışlı ve ılımlı bir hâmi olarak göze çarpmaktadır, hem de bir şaire öfkelendiğinde -Hasbî ve Figânî örneğinde olduğu gibi- acımasız eylemlere yöneldiği görülmektedir. Nitekim İbrahim Paşa’nın düğününde kendisine kaside sunan Zâtî ve himaye ettiği pek çok şairin toplanarak Hasbî’nin serbest bırakılmasını rica etmelerine karşın, Paşa kararından dönmemiş ve şairi serbest bıraktırmamıştır. Hatta Hasbî’nin on yıl tutsak kaldığını ve bu süre zarfında mahlasını değiştirerek Habsî adıyla kasideler yazdığını ve ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın ölümünden sonra serbest bırakıldığı, Âşık Çelebi’den öğrenilmektedir. Yukarıda adı geçen şairlerin arasında bir dayanışma görülmekteyse de, patronaj ilişkileri ve şairlik hünerleri söz konusu olduğunda birbirleriyle rekabet ettikleri görülmektedir. 87 Âşık Çelebi’nin tezkiresinin Keşfî maddesinden Zâtî’nin, Keşfî’den, hatta Kandî’den de pek haz etmediği anlaşılmaktadır. Zâtî’nin, Hayâlî Bey’le de arasının iyi olmadığı ve İbrahim Paşa’nın Hayâlî’ye gösterdiği ilgiyi kıskandığı bilinmektedir. Son derece çekişmeli bir ortam olduğu anlaşılan İbrahim Paşa meclislerine katılmayıp, yine de Paşa’nın lütuflarından yararlanan şairler de vardır. Örneğin Kadrî Efendi, Amrî, Arifî ve Selmân-ı Aydınî gibi şairlerin, İbrahim Paşa’yla olan patronaj ilşkileri bu biçimdedir. Âşık Çelebi, tezkiresinde Kadrî Efendi’ye genişçe yer vermektedir. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’yla olan ilişkisine kısaca değinilmiştir. Âşık Çelebi, pek çok ünvanı kendinde toplayan Kadrî Efendi’yi överek betimlemiş ve Anadolu kazaskeri ünvanını aldıktan sonra müftü olduğunu belirtmiştir. Kadrî Efendi’nin İbrahim Paşa’yla ilişkisine gelince, Kanûnî’nin iyiliği ve İbrahim Paşa’nın övgüleri sayesinde on beş yıl süreyle kazasker olduğunu bildirilmektedir. Âşık Çelebi, Kadrî Efendi’nin, elde ettiği bu saygınlık ve iyi niyet karşısında söylediği bir beyiti aktarmaktadır: Erbâb-ı tab’a himmeti anuñ hemânmış Demler o demler idi zemân ol zemânmış (729) Şair Amrî’nin İbrahim Paşa’yla olan ilişkisi, Kadrî Efendi’ye göre daha da kısıtlıdır. Âşık Çelebi’den, Amrî’nin, İshak Çelebi ile medreseden arkadaş oldukları öğrenilmektedir. Mehmed Çavuşoğlu ise hazırladığı Amrî Divanı’nda, şairin kadılık yaptığını bildirirken, ilk memuriyetinin Serfiçe kadılığı olduğunu söylemektedir. Âşık Çelebi tezkiresine göre, Amrî’nin ömrü “İbrahim Paşa-yı merhumun evvel-i zuhurunda bir kaside” demeye yetmiştir (Filiz Kılıç, 615). Kendisine sunulan bu kasideyi beğendiği kaydedilen 88 İbrahim Paşa, Amrî’ye Vize kazası vermiştir. Âşık Çelebi, Amrî’nin burada öldüğünü bildirmekte, ancak bir tarih belirtmemektedir. Arifî’nin de İbrahim Paşa’nın cömertliğinden ancak bir kere yararlandığı görülmektedir. Âşık Çelebi, “’ilm ü kemâl” sahibi olduğunu belirttiği şairin İbrahim Paşa’yla ilişkisini şöyle anlatmaktadır: ”İbrahim Paşa Mısırdan geldükde sâ’ir halkun ki atı ayagına döşedügi kumaş oldı. ‘Arifî bir lamiyye kaside sunup mevkîb-i mürekkebe dürpâş oldı” (561). Nitekim sunduğu bu kaside sayesinde şairin, isteği üzerine, Anadolu Defterdarı Mahmud Çelebi’nin kaleminde -toplumsal statüsü daha yüksek olan- bir memuriyet aldığı aktarılmaktadır. Selmân-ı Aydınî’nin, şairlerin uğrak yerlerinden olan Efe meyhanesine sürekli gittiği ve çoğunlukla da sarhoş gezdiği Âşık Çelebi’den öğrenilmektedir. Kemal Paşazâde’nin himayesiyle “kazâya sülük etip” sonra da kadılık yaptığı söylenmektedir (542). Emekli olduktan sonra, İbrahim Paşa’nın Selmân-ı Aydınî’yi, Sultan Mehemmed vakfının başına getirdiği ve ona saygınlık kazandırdığı Âşık Çelebi’den öğrenilmektedir. Âşık Çelebi’nin anlattıklarına göre Selmân-ı Aydınî, İbrahim Paşa’yla beraber, sık sık vakfını yönettiği Sultan Mehemmed bahçelerinde dolaştıklarını bildirmektedir. Nihâli, İbrâhim Paşa’nın bütün olumsuz yönlerine karşın himaye ettiği bir başka şairdir. Nihâlî’nin,“Galata Ca’feri dimekle ma’ruf” olduğunu belirten Âşık Çelebi, şairin zamanının çoğunu medrese ve başta Efe meyhanesi olmak üzere, çeşitli meyhanelerde geçirdiği bildirmektedir. Nihâlî, ayırt etmeksizin herkesi “hicv itmegi ‘âdet idündigi sebebden mebgûz-ı e’âli vü e’âzim olur” (Filiz Kılıç, 483). Nihâlî’nin, İbrahim Paşa ve İskender Çelebi zamanında, çeşitli bahşişler aldığını söyleyen Âşık Çelebi, önemli kişilerin, 89 onu sohbetlerinde bulundurduklarını anlatmaktadır. Haluk İpekten de, İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunan şairleri sıralarken Nihâlî’ye değinmekte ve şair yaşlanıp hastalandığında bile, Paşa’nın ilgisini esirgemediğini vurgulamaktadır. Dönemin şairlerinden Lâmi’î Çelebi, Emânî, Helâkî ve Sa’adî Çelebi’nin de, İbrahim Paşa’yla tanışık oldukları, yapılan araştırmalarda ortaya çıkmıştır. Âşık Çelebi, Lâmi’î Çelebi’nin “bahr-i hezecde tetmîm idüp İbrahim Paşa medhin havş idüp” Paşa’nın aracılığıyla oğluna bir görev edindiğini bildirmektedir. Âşık Çelebi, Helâkî’nin İbrâhim Paşa’yla herhangi bir ilgisinden söz etmemektedir. Bu şairin İbrahim Paşa’yla ilişkisi, Mehmed Çavuşoğlu’nun hazırladığı Helâkî Divanı’ndan öğrenilmektedir. Buna göre Helâkî, “kâtib iken yazısı kadar inşasının (nesrinin) da kuvvetiyle nâm vermiş, Önce Pîrî Paşa’nın (öl. H.929/M.1523) sonra Makbûl İbrahim Paşa’nın (öl. 942/M.1536) himâyeleri altında bulunmuştur” (Çavuşoğlu, Helâkî Divanı, 7). Yine Emânî’nin de İbrahim Paşa ile fazla bir ilgisi bulunmamaktadır. Ancak İbrahim Paşa, İskender Çelebi’nin muhasiplerinden olan bu şaire, İskender Çelebi’yle arasının açılmasından sonra, Bağdat seferinde, öfkelendiği ve hazine kâtiplerinden birkaç kişiyle beraber onun da maaşını kestiği, Âşık Çelebi’nin tezkiresinde belirtilmektedir. Emânî, İbrahim Paşa’ya söylediği bir beyit ile yirmi beş akçe tutarındaki maaşını yeniden elde etmeyi başarmıştır. Söz konusu beyit şudur: Ehl-i tîmâr gibi dirlügimüz ref’ oluben Hâlimüz Âsafâ añılmaġa mevkūf oldı 90 Sa’y idüp dahı terakkîler ümîd eyler iken Elümüzden ne gelür hizmetimüz yūf oldı. (152) Sonuçta, İbrahim Paşa’nın, döneminin pek çok şarini himayesi altına aldığı anlaşılmaktadır. İbrahim Paşa, kendi ekseninde, döneminin en geniş edebî meclislerinden birini oluşturmuştur. Paşa’nın edebî çevresi o denli geniştir ki, Âşık Çelebi, Bağdat’lı Fuzûlî’nin bile İbrahim Paşa’ya kaside sunduğundan söz etmektedir. Her şairle arasında kurduğu patronaj ilişkisi birbirinden farklı olup, kimi uzun sürmüş, kimi ise Paşa’nın bağışladığı bir terfi veya lütufla sınırlı kalmıştır. Her şeye karşın, İbrahim Paşa yaşadığı dönemin en önemli şairlerine ev sahipliği yapmıştır. İbrahim Paşa’nın himaye ettiği şairler incelenirken, Paşa’nın bunlara verdiği caize ve bulunduğu lütuflardan, gerçekten cömert olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın bu cömertliği ve lütufkârlığının ardında yatan nedenleri dikkate almak gerekmektedir. C. Patronaj Rekabeti ve Şair Çekişmeleri İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresinin incelenmesi ve dönemin çeşitli şairleriyle olan ilşkisinin aydınlatılması sonucunda, Paşa’nın çok geniş bir edebî meclisi olduğu belirlenmiştir. Ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın etrafına topladığı bu meclisi ve pek çok şairi himaye etmesini, onun cömertliğine ve edebiyat sevgisine atfedip, sınırlandırmak yetersiz olacaktır. Nitekim, Osmanlı’da himaye sisteminin, şaire olduğu kadar patrona da çıkar sağladığı saptanmıştır. Filiz Ç. Yenişehirlioğlu “Sanat İdeolojisi ve Osmanlı Sanatı” başlıklı makalesinde, seçkin sınıf üyelerinin hâmiliğe yönelmesinin nedenini, patrimonyal devletlerde, sanatın temelini oluşturan saltanat ideolojisine 91 bağlamaktadır. Aynı devletler arasında olduğu gibi, bir devletin seçkin sınıfının üyeleri arasında da rekabet vardır. Yine Yenişehirlioğlu’nun savı doğrultusunda, hâmilik, politik güç olan padişaha olan yakınlığı sergilemenin bir yolu sayılmaktadır. Ancak, merkezî otoritenin yönettiği ve saltanat ideolojisinin her şeye yansıdığı bir toplumda, hâmiliğin yalnızca padişahı yüceltmek amaçlı yapılmadığı anlaşılmaktadır. Hâmiler, patronaj yoluyla güce olan yakınlıklarını birbirlerine göstererek, kendi aralarında rekabet etmektedirler. Ayrıca ne kadar büyük bir patron olurlarsa, o denli önemli şairleri himaye edebilecek veya meclislerinde barındırabilecekler ve böylelikle üstünlüklerini rakiplerine kanıtlamış olacaklardır. Haluk İpekten Divan Edebîyatında Edebî Muhitler başlıklı çalışmasında, İbrahim Paşa’nın yanısıra dönemin önemli hâmileri olarak Pîrî Mehmet Paşa, Rüstem Paşa ve İskender Çelebi’den de söz etmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın yakın çevresinde ve edebî meclisinde bulunan şairler incelenirken, pek çok şairin Veziriazama, Defterdar İskender Çelebi tarafından sunulduğu görülmüştür. Aralarında siyasal ortam da da çekişmeler ve rekabet yaşandığı bilinen İskender Çelebi ile İbrahim Paşa, aynı rekabeti patronaj alanında da sürdürmektedirler. Nitekim Hayâlî, Figânî ve hatta Gazâlî örneklerinde olduğu gibi, iki hâmi bu şairleri bir türlü paylaşamamaktadır. Hayâlî’nin İbrahim Paşa’ya İskender Çelebi tarafından sunulduğu bilinmektedir. Ancak, Âşık Çelebi’nin de belirttiği üzere -İbrahim Paşa’nın en çok sevdiği- bu şairin patronunun kim olduğu hakkında farklı düşünceler vardır. Oysa İbrahim Paşa’yla İskender Çelebi arasındaki bu rekabet sürerken, Hayâlî’nin sık sık İskender Çelebi’nin meclislerine de 92 katıldığı ve zamanın hâmilerinin kendisinden başka şairlere de ilgi göstermeleri nedeniyle incindiği bilinmektedir. Dönemin en büyük şair çekişmesi büyük olasılıkla Hayâlî ile Yahyâ Bey arasında yaşanmaktadır. Önceden de değinildiği gibi Hayâlî, başka şairlerin ilgi görmelerinden hoşlanmamaktadır. Nitekim Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinin Gazâlî maddesinde anlatıldığına göre, İskender Çelebi’nin yanısıra, Hayâlî’nin de hazır bulunduğu Kemalpaşaoğlu’nun bir meclisinde, Yahyâ Bey’in okuduğu kaside beğenilince, Hayâlî bu durumdan rahatsız olmuştur. Mehmed Çavuşoğlu, hazırladığı Yahyâ Bey ve Dîvânından Örnekler adlı çalışmasında, iki şair arasındaki düşmanlığın bu suretle başladığını ifade etmektedir. Buna karşılık, Yahyâ Bey’in de Hayâlî’yi kıskandığı bilnmektedir. Hatta Yahyâ Bey, Irakeyn seferinde, Kanûnî’ye sunduğu bir kasidede, Hayâlî’nin gördüğü ilgini kendisine gösterilmediğinden şikâyet ettiği şu beytinden anlaşılmaktadır: Baña olaydı Hayâlîye olan hürmetler Hak bilür sihr-i helâl eyler idüm şi’r-i teri. (Filiz Kılıç, 877) Yahyâ Bey’in ünü arttıkça, Hayâlî’ye karşı sergilediği tutumun gittikçe çirkinleştiği ve karşılıklı hakaretleşmeye dönüştüğü görülmektedir. Bu duruma en bilindik örneklerden biri, Yahyâ Bey’in, Hayâlî’nin takkesiyle alay etmesi ve Hayâlî’nin verdiği yanıt sonucunda, iki şairin beyitler üzerinden yürütülen bir hakaret ve aşağılama sürecine girmeleridir. Âşık Çelebi’nin tezkiresinde aktarıldığına göre, Yahyâ Bey seferden döndüğünde, Hayâlî’nin giydiği takkeye yönelik şu beyti söylemiştir: 93 Şol Hayâlî Beg ki yüzi sarı gözi aladur Başda yelken takyesi boklukda bitmiş lâledür. (877) Bu beyte karşılık, Hayâlî Bey şu beyiti söylemiştir: Giydüñ revâce başuña buldun revâcını İncinme şabkalı sikeyüm hâcuñı. (878) Yahyâ Bey ile Hayâlî arasındaki rekabet, hâmi kişileri de kapsamaktadır. Mehmet Çavuşoğlu’nun hazırladığı Yahyâ Bey Divanı’nda belirttiği üzere, İskender Çelebi’nin ölümünden sonra, İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunan Hayâlî’yi sevmediği ifade edilen Rüstem Paşa, Yahyâ Bey’i himayesi altına alarak, Kanûnî’nin ilgisini Hayâlî Bey’den uzaklaştırarak Yahyâ Bey’e yöneltmeyi amaçlamıştır. Yahyâ Bey ile Hayâlî örneğinden anlaşılacağı gibi, kurumsallaşmış olan himaye sistemi içindeki rekabetler, hem şairler tarafından patronlara yansımakta, hem de patronlar şairleri kendi aralarındaki rekabetlerde - neredeyse piyon gibi-kullanmaktadırlar. İskender Çelebi ile İbrahim Paşa arasında gerginlik yarattığı bilinen bir diğer şair, Deli Birader lakaplı Gazâlî’dir. Gazâlî, uzun bir süre İbrahim Paşa’dan destek görmüş, hatta bütün mal varlığını Paşa’nın topladığı parayla edinmiştir. Ancak bir zaman sonra, söylediği bir beyit, rakip meslektaşları tarafından İbrahim Paşa’ya karşı kötülük kastedildiği biçiminde aktarılınca, Paşa Gazâlî’ye kırılmıştır. Bu olaydan kısa zaman sonra, bu sefer İstanbul hamamcıları, Gazâlî’nin söylediği bir beyite kızarak, şairi İbrahim Paşa’ya şikâyet etmişlerdir. Gazâlî’ye zaten kırgın olan Paşa, şairin hamamını yıktırtınca da, Gazâlî İskender Çelebi’nin himayesine sığınmış ancak sürekli kendisine haksızlık edildiğini dile getirmiştir. 94 İncelemeler sonucunda, İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde bulunan en hırslı şairin Hayâlî olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Yahyâ Bey ile çekişmesinden başka, İbrahim Paşa Hayretî’yi himayesi altına almaya karak verdiğinde, Hayâlî, hemşehrisinin söylediği bir gazelde çok iyi bir beyit olduğunu, hatta kendisinin bile buna nazire söyleyemediğini belirtmiştir. Âşık Çelebi’nin metninde söz konusu beyit sunulmaktadır: Ne Süleymâne esîrüz ne Selîmün kulıyuz Kimse bilmez bizi bir şâh-ı kerîmüñ kulıyuz. (318) Hayâlî’nin bu beyti okumaktaki amacı, Hayretî’nin kimsenin himayesine girmeyeceğini vurgulamaktır. Âşık Çelebi, Hayâlî’nin, Paşa’nın bağışlarından yoksun kalma korkusuyla doğru yoldan saparak, fitnelik ve çiğlik ederek, Paşa’nın Hayretî’ye beslediği sevgiyi kötü sözlerle söndürdüğünü aktarmaktadır. Hayâlî Bey’i kendisine rakip görerek, ondan hoşlanmayan bir diğer şair de Zâtî’dir. Önceki bölümde, Kandî’ye kızan Hayâlî’nin meslektaşının şekerci dükkânını taşa tuttuğunu ve bunun üzereine Zâtî’nin de aralarında bulunduğu bir grup şairin İbrahim Paşa’ya şikâyette bulunduğundan söz edilmektedir. Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinde, Hayâlî’nin bu şikâyet üzerine İbrahim Paşa’ya “sultânum beni terbiyyet itdügüñüzden dilgîrlerdür hasedlerinden sultanumı tenhâda hicv iderler ve zâhirâ bed-du’âlar iderler” dediği aktarılmaktadır (896). Buna göre, Hayâlî’nin, Zâtî, Keşfi ve Kandî gibi İbrahim Paşa himayesi altında olan meslektaşlarını, Paşa’nın gözünden düşürmeye çalıştığı anlaşılmaktadır. Zâtî’nin de Hayâlî’den hoşlanmadığı ve İbrahim Paşa’nın ilgisini kıskandığı bilinmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın düğününde her iki şair de Paşa’ya kaside sunmuşlardır. Bu sırada İbrahim 95 Paşa, Zâtî’nin söylediği kasideyi “şöylece diñ” diyip eleştirerek, örnek olarak Hayâlî’nin bir beyitini okumuştur (896). İbrahim Paşa’nın kendisine Hayâlî’yi örnek göstermesine alındığı anlaşılan Zâtî, İbrahim Paşa’nın aktardığı beyitin Hayâlî’ye ait olmadığını hatta bu beyiti kendisinin çok önce, Kanûnî’nin cülusunda okumuş olduğunu söylemiştir. Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın Hayâlî’den aktardığı beyit sunulmaktadır: Ne tozlar koparmışdur semend-i tab’-ı mevzûnum Gözine tûtîyâ eyler Sıfâhânda Kemâl anı. (897) Bu beyitin hemen bitiminde, Zâtî’nin kendisine ait olduğunu söyleyerek, bunu İbrahim Paşa’ya kanıtlamak için söylediği beyit de verilmektedir: Ne tozlar koparmışdur semend-i tab’-ı Zâtînüñ Gözine tûtîyâ eyler Sıfâhânda Kemâl anı. (897) Hayâlî’nin Paşa’nın ilgisinden yoksun kalma kaygısıyla meslektaşlarını, bu tez doğrultusunda merkezî güç olan İbrahim Paşa’dan uzaklaştırması gibi durumlar, yalnız şairler arasında yaşanmamaktadır. Örneğin Âşık Çelebi tezkiresinde, Kanûnî’nin hem şehzadelik döneminde Manisa’da, hem de saltanata geçtikten sonra onun nişancılarından olduğu belirtilen Nişânî’yi, İbrahim Paşa’nın kıskandığı ve ona sancak vererek, padişahın yakınından uzaklaştırdığını ifade etmektedir. Şairin, ancak İbrahim Paşa’nın ölümünden sonra yeniden padişaha yakınlaştığını söyleyen Âşık Çelebi, padişahın Nişânî’yi “nice mevâ’îd ile ihya” ettiğini anlatmaktadır (459). Tıpkı Hayâlî’nin başka meslektaşlarını, kendi merkezi olan İbrahim Paşa’dan uzaklaştırdığı gibi, Paşa’nın da merkez kabul ettiği sultanın etrafından kendi rakiplerini uzak tutmak için çaba harcadığı anlaşılmaktadır. 96 Yapılan inceleme sonucu, gerek şairler arası, gerekse patronlar arası yaşanan gerginlik ve rekabetin, Filiz Ç. Yenişehirlioğlu’nun savını desteklediği görülmektedir. Osmanlı’nın hiyerarşik düzeni ve tabakalaşmış toplumsal statüleri çerçevesinde, her bir kişi bağlı bulunduğu merkeze mümkün olduğunca yakın olma çabasındadır. Şairlerin merkezleri patronlar, patronların merkezleri ise padişah yani, saltanat ideolojisini ön gören merkezin kendisidir. Bireyler kendi düzeylerine uygun merkezin en yakınında olarak, hem rakiplerini saf dışı bırakma olanağını elde etmektedirler, hem de -Yenişehirlioğlu’nun deyimiyle- politik güce olan yakınlıklarıyla toplumdaki saygınlıklarını arttırmaktadırlar. Öyleyse, bir şairin, bir diğerini patronun gözünden düşürmesi anlaşılabilir bir durumdur. Fakat patronun himayesindeki herhangi birini gözden düşürmesinin nedeni anlaşılmalıdır. Bir rakibin olumsuz yönlendirmesi ya da şikâyetleri, bir sanatçının uzun bir himaye döneminden sonra birden gözden düşmesine, hatta idamına neden olmaktadır. Bunun da ötesinde, bir patron bir diğer patronun himayesinde bulunan bir şairin -Hayâlî ile Rüstem Paşa örneğindeki gibi- saygınlığını yitirmesi için çaba harcamaktadır. Karşılaşılan bu durumların neden-sonuç ilişkilerinin aydınlatılması gerekmektedir. Aslında bütün bu olayların altında yatan nedenleri tek bir noktaya odaklamak mümkündür. Böylelikle, patronaj ilişkileri ve hâmilik sistemi çerçevesinde, patron-sanatçı, sanatçı-sanatçı ve patron-patron arasında yaşanan rekabetlerin temel nedeni ortaya çıkmaktadır. Osmanlı devlet yapısı ve hâmilik sisteminin hiyerarşik yapısı, herkesin bir patrona bağlı olduğu ve her bir patronun da kendi üstündeki otoriteye karşı sorumlu olduğu, eklemli bir sistem gibi düşünülmelidir. Bu bağlamda 97 eklemlerden birinin uygunsuz bir eylemi, ondan sorumlu hâmiyi zor duruma sokmakta ve mekanik olarak düşünülürse, sistemin çöküşüne yol açabileceğinden, sorumlu hâminin de statü ve saygınlığını tehlikeye atmaktadır. Bu durum, söz konusu hâminin merkez otoriteye karşı denetleme görevini yerine getirmediği ya da otoriteye karşı bağlı kalmadığı anlamına gelmektedir. Sanat hâmiliği bağlamındaysa, bir sanatçının uygunsuz davranması veya patronunun otoritesini ve saygınlığını zedelemesi, dolaylı olarak sisteme bir başkaldırı sayılmaktadır. Bu da toplum ve rakipleri tarafından, söz konusu patronun denetleme görevini yerine getirmediği veya daha da kötüsü, gücünü yitirdiği biçiminde yorumlanacaktır. Dolayısıyla, sanatçıların en ufak bir hatası bile hâmileriyle aralarındaki patronaj ilişkilerinin bozulmasına yol açabilmektedir. Buna en iyi örneklerden biri, şair Figânî’dir. İbrahim Paşa’yı eleştirmeye yönelik bir beyit söylemiştir. Bu, Figânî’nin devletin patrimonyal yapısının oluşturduğu hiyerarşik sisteme başkaldırısı olarak nitelenmektedir. Çünkü İbrahim Paşa -hâmiliğiyle de kanıtladığı gibi -merkez otoriteye, yani Kanûnî’ye en yakın kişidir. Figânî’nin en ufak bir eleştirisi bile, İbrahim Paşa’nın otoritesini zedeleyecek ve Paşa’nın olduğu kadar, ona karşı sorumlu olduğu merkez i-yani Kanûnî’yi- de eleştiriye açık bir konuma düşürecektir. Nitekim Kanûnî’nin, Budin’den gelen heykellerin dikilmesine karşı çıkması gibi bir durum söz konusu değildir. Zaten padişahın onaylamadığı hiçbir şeyin yapılamayacağını ön gören bir devlet yapısı çerçevesinde, İbrahim Paşa’nın putlar diktiğini söylemek, ya padişahın da İslâma ters hareket ettiğini ima etmek, ya da daha kötüsü, padişahın İbrahim Paşa’yı kontrol edemediği anlamına gelmektedir. Her iki durumda da, hâmi İbrahim Paşa üzerinden hem saltanat ideolojisi 98 yıpratılmakta, hem de merkezî otoriteye karşı sadakatsizlik gösterilmektedir. İbrahim Paşa’nın da, hem görevi gereği sistemi korumak, hem de kendi saygınlığını ve gücünü sağlamlaştırabilmek için Figânî’yi idam ettirmesi bir zorunluluk gibi görünmektedir. Şairler aralarında çekişirken, patronlarının merkezî otoriteye karşı olan sorumluluklarını kendi yararlarına kullanmaktadırlar. Tıpkı Figânî örneğinde olduğu gibi, bir şairin onun sorumluluğunu taşıyan patrona karşın uygunsuz hareket etmesi, aslında şairden çok, söz konusu hâmiyi zedelemektedir. Dolayısıyla falan hâmi, sorumluluğunu taşıdığı bir şairin uygunsuz bir davranışından haberdar olmasına karşın bir önlem almaz veya söz konusu şairi çevresinden uzaklaştırmazsa, denetim görevini yerine getirmediği gibi, kendi saygınlığını da yitirecektir. Bu bağlamda bir şair, bir diğerini kötülediği ve söyledikleri meclislere yayıldığı taktirde, patronun kötülenen şairi hemen himayesinden atması ya da otoritesini kanıtlamak üzere, hiç değilse cezalandırması gerekmektedir. İbrahim Paşa çerçevesinde, Gazâlî ile ilişkisi bu duruma iyi bir örnektir. Gazâlî, hiyerarşik sıralamada kendisinden daha üst düzeyde olan Pîrî Paşa’nın oğlunun da hamam açması üzere kendi işlerinin azaldığını söyleyerek, herşeyden önce ast-üst ve efendi-kul anlayışını unutarak saygısızlık etmiştir. Ayrıca şair, söylediği birtakım beyitlerle İstanbul hamamcılarını da kızdırmıştır. Bunların şikâyetleri üzerine de, Paşa’nın otoritesini koruması bakımından Gazâlî’nin hamamını yıktırarak cezlandırması olağandır. Patronların, kendilerinden üst düzeylerde bulunanlara karşı sorumlulukları ve sistemi koruma görevleri nedeniyle gerçekleştirdikleri eylemler anlaşılırdır. Bunun sonucunda rekabete girmeleri de doğaldır. 99 Ancak patronların birbirleriyle rekabet süreçlerinde, birbirlerinin himayesinde bulunanları niçin gözden düşürmek istediklerine değinilmelidir. Patronların bu eğilimi, birbirlerine üstünlük savaşları çerçevesinde, stratejik bir saldırı niteliğindedir. Yukarıda da anlatıldığı gibi, himaye edilen bir kişinin gözden düşmesi, onun hâmisinin saygınlığını da zedelemektedir. Dolayısıyla bir sanatçının yeteneksiz olmasının veya uygunsuz şeyler yaptığının kanıtlanması, onun patronunun sanattan anlamadığı, merkezî otoriteyi yeterince yüceltemediği ve göründüğü kadar güçlü olmadığı anlamına gelecektir. Rüstem Paşa’nın Hayâlî’ye karşı tutumu, bu duruma bir örnektir. İbrahim Paşa’nın himayesinde olan Hayâlî’nin, Kanûnî’nin gözünden düşürülmesi, Rüstem Paşa için, İbrahim Paşa’nın bu bağlamdaki saygınlığını zedelemeye yönelik bir eylemdir. Görüldüğü gibi, aslında sanat alanındaki hâmilik geleneği ve patronların oluşturduğu edebî çevreler, tamamen bir güç gösterisi platformudur. Son aşamada, patrimonyal bir devlet yapısı olan ve herşeyin merkezî otoriteyi desteklemeye yönelik organize edildiği bir toplumda, İbrahim Paşa, hiyerarşik sıralamada, asıl merkez olan padişahın bir basamak altındadır. Bütün devletin padişahın öznesi olduğu ve herşeye bu tek otoritenin karar verdiği bir ortamda, İbrahim Paşa’nın statüsünü korumak isteyeceği ortadadır. Bu doğrultuda, hem merkezî otoriteye bağlı kalacakları bilinen ulema ve sanatçıları destekleyerek, padişaha olan bağlılığını ortaya koymakta, hem de rakiplerine politik güce olan yakınlığını sergileyerek kendisini koruma altına almaktadır. Bu gerekçeler bir kenara, kültür ve sanata olan ilgi ve yatkınlık bir üstünlük göstergesi kabul edildiğinden, İbrahim Paşa sanatçıları himaye ederek üstünlüğünü kanıtlamayı 100 amaçlamaktadır. Ayrıca Lâtîfî’nin Evsâf-ı İbrâhim Pâşâ risalesinde belirttiği üzere, İbrahim Paşa “zikr-i cemîl ve nâm-ı bâki içün” yani güzel anılmak ve sonsuza değin anımsanmak için hâmilik yapmaktadır (25). 101 SONUÇ Bu çalışmada, İbrahim Paşa’nın, Osmanlı tarihindeki veziriazamlar arasında, özel bir yeri olduğu sergilenmiştir. Kölelikten gelen İbrahim, kendisini Kanûnî’ye sevdirmiş, onun güvenini kazanmış ve kariyerinde büyük bir hızla yükselmiştir. İbrahim Paşa’nın bu olağanüstü hızlı yükselişi ile Osmanlı’da hâmilik sisteminin işlevi ve işleyiş biçimi arasında doğrudan bir bağıntı söz konusudur. Nitekim, hem Paşa’nın yaşadığı dönemde, hem de daha sonra yazılan tarih kaynaklarında, onun bu hızla yükselişi, geleneklere aykırı ve haksız bir terfi şeklinde yorumlanmıştır. Osmanlı Devleti’nin patrimonyal yapısı gereği, merkezî otorite ekseninde gelişen yönetsel ve toplumsal yaşamın, yine aynı otoriteyi ayakta tutmak adına, hâmilik sisteminden yararlandığı görülmüştür. Hem devlet yapısı, hem de himaye sisteminin hiyerarşik düzeni çerçevesinde, en üst noktayı hükümdarın ve onun simgelediği hanedanın oluşturduğu da belirlenmiştir. Bu doğrultuda, İbrahim Paşa’nın Has-odabaşılıktan Veziriazamlığa kadar yükselişini, himaye sistemi anlayışına borçlu olduğu açıktır. Merkezî otoritenin korunması kaygısıyla, en üst hâmi olan Kanûnî, İbrahim Paşa’yı kendisine ve hanedana “sadakat bağı ile bağlı ‘patrimonyal ... bürokratik sınıf’ın” en üst seviyesine kadar yükseltmiştir (Unan, 6). Kanûnî’nin İbrahim Paşa’yı böyle bir yere getirmesindeki nedenin, Paşa’ya ve onun bağlılığına duyduğu güven olduğu açıktır. Nitekim, Paşa’nın bir takım üstün özellikleri olmasının, böyle bir konuma gelmesi için 102 yeterli olmayacağı, tezin önceki bölümlerinde belirtilmişti. Buna göre, İbrahim Paşa’nın yükselişinin, hatta bütün yaşamının, Kanûnî’nin himayesi ve desteklemesiyle şekillendiği anlaşılmaktadır. Patrimonyal devlet yapısının yönetsel anlayışı, hâmilik sistemini bir araç olarak kullanan, hiyerarşik bir düzen olarak belirlenmektedir. Merkezî otorite üst noktayı oluşturmakta ve herşey onun yüceltilmesine ve sağlamlaştırılmasına yönelik, onun ekseninde ve yine onun onayı ile işlemektedir. Tezin önceki bölümlerinde, üçgen bir yapı halinde tanımlanan bu yönetsel anlayış, devletin hiyerarşik düzeni çerçevesinde, her bir statü katmanı tarafından birebir model alınarak uygulanmaktadır. Diğer bir deyişle padişah, imparatorluğu hangi düzenle yönetiyor ise, padişah tarafından belirlenen egemen –yönetici- sınıf da aynı modeli benimseyerek, kendi çevrelerini aynı düzen doğrultusunda, padişahı örnek alarak ve saltanat ideolojisini benimseyek yönetmektedirler. Zaten, saltanat ideolojisini barındıran ve merkezî otoritenin korunmasını ön gören patrimaonyal devlet yapısı bunu amaçlamaktadır ve Halil İnalcık’ın Şair ve Patron başlıklı yapıtında da vurgulandığı gibi, çift yönlü işlemektedir. İbrahim Paşa ise, patrimonyal devlet yapısının yönetsel bir işlev yüklediği hâmilik sistemi doğrultusunda, kendi etrafına merkezî otoriteye hizmet edecek ve aynı zamanda da kendisinin Kanûnî’ye olan bağlılığını ve yakınlığını doğrulayacak bir alt kadro oluşturmuştur. Siyasal alanda, bu alt kadro yapılanmasının nasıl işlediği açıktır. Her bir kimse, kendi üstüne karşı sorumluluk yüklenerek görevini yerine getirmekle bağlılığını kanıtlamakta, hem de gösterdikleri bu bağlılık, hâmilerinin –Filiz Ç. Yenişehirlioğlu’nun deyimiyle- politik güçle aralarındaki bağı sergilemektedir. Himaye sisteminin bu hiyerarşik düzenine 103 uymayan bir kişinin ise, oluşturulan kadrodan hemen elendiği görülmektedir. İbrahim Paşa ile İskender Çelebi arasında gelişen olaylar ve bunların sonucunda İskender Çelebi’nin idam edilmesi, bu duruma iyi bir örnek oluşturmaktadır. İskender Çelebi, İbrahim Paşa’nın alt kadrosunda olup, İbrahim Paşa’ya hem siyasal, hem de sanatsal hâmilik çerçevesinde hizmet etmekte ve aralarındaki ilişki, ön görüldüğü üzere, çift yönlü işlemektedir. Yani, İskender Çelebi, İbrahim Paşa’nın politik güç ile yakınlığını kabullenerek, Paşa’nın saygınlığının ve merkezî otoriteye bağlılığının sergilenmesine hizmet etmektedir. Ancak, İskender Çelebi, belli bir zaman sonra, İbrahim Paşa’nın siyasal otoritesini sorguladığından -Irakeyn seferi olayları- Paşa’nın saygınlığının ve merkezî otoriteye bağlılığının doğrulanmasını tehlikeye soktuğundan araları açılmıştır. Bu nedenle, İbrahim Paşa –herhangi bir gerekçe göstererek- İskender Çelebi’yi idam ettirerek, kendi saygınlığını korumayı ve gücünü göstermeyi amaçlamıştır. Devlet yapısının işlevsel bir görev yüklediği himaye sisteminin, sanat ve edebiyat alanında da model alındığı görülmektedir. Tezin ikinci bölümünde, yönetici sınıfın sanat alanında hâmilik yapma gerekçeleri incelenmiştir. Buna göre, elit tabakanın, yine padişahı örnek aldıkları görülmektedir. Padişahlar, hanedanlar arası üstünlük savlarını doğrulamak için, kültür ve sanatın desteklenmesini bir araç olarak kullanmaktadırlar. Bir ülkenin yönetici sınıfı da, aynı doğrultuda kendi aralarındaki üstünlük savlarını ve merkezî otoriteye bağlılıklarını sergilemek amacıyla, hâmilik geleneğini sanatsal alanlara aktarmaktadırlar. Bu tezin üçüncü bölümdeyse, sanatsal alanlara aktarılan himaye sisteminin, edebiyat çevrelerinde de aynı 104 şekilde işlediği belirlenmiştir. Bu bağlamda, İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresi incelendiğinde, bu çevrenin, hem dönemin diğer edebî çevrelerinin, hem de devlet yapısının işleyiş biçimini birebir yansıttığı görülmektedir. Bu nedenle, İbrahim Paşa’nın edebî çevresinin yalnızca edebiyatın tarihsel gelişimi bağlamında değil, aynı zamanda kültür tarihini yansıtması bakımından da büyük önem taşıdığı saptanmıştır. İbrahim Paşa’nın edebiyat tarihi ve himaye geleneği bakımından önemli olmasının bir diğer nedeni, pek çok kaynakta, Paşa’nın ölümünden sonra, sanat ve edebiyat alanındaki hâmilik girişimlerinin azaldığının vurgulanmasından kaynaklanmaktadır. Örneğin Lâtîfî Enîsü’l-fusahâ başlıklı risalesinde, İbrahim Paşa’ya yönelttiği bütün eleştirilerine karşın, Evsâf-ı İbrâhim Pâşâ risalesinde İbrahim Paşa’nın cömertliğini dile getirirken, ancak onun ölümünden sonra yerini alan “bûm-ı şûm “ yani uğursuz baykuş – burada gönderme yapılan Ayas Paşa’dır- gelene kadar, sanat hâmiliği bağlamında Paşa’nın değerinin anlaşılmadığını vurgulamaktadır (25). Tâ gelmeyince yirine bir nahs-ı bûm-ı şûm, Bilmedi yümn-i sâyesin iller hümâ gibi. Diridi kim görürse ol şûmı, Ol hümâ yirine konan bu mı? (25) Buradan da anlaşılacağı gibi, İbrahim Paşa kendi döneminde sanat ve edebiyatın gelişmesi bakımından önemli girişimlerde bulunmuştur. Paşa’nın ölümünden sonra ise yönetici sınıf üyelerinin söz konusu alanlara aynı yoğunlukta ilgi göstermemeleri, İbrahim Paşa’nın bu alandaki önemini daha da artırmaktadır. Bu çalışmada sunulan bilgiler ve varılan sonuç, dönemin 105 edebiyat çevrelerinin tamamını yansıtmamakla birlikte, İbrahim Paşa eksenindeki edebî çevrenin incelenmesi yoluyla, dönemin edebî yaşamına ışık tutmaya çalışılmıştır. Yeterli olmamakla beraber, İbrahim Paşa örneği üzerinde, hem Osmanlı’da hâmilik sistemi irdelenmeye, hem de devlet sisteminin sanat ve edebiyat alanlarına nasıl yansıdığı gösterilmeye çalışılmıştır. 106 EKLER EK A. Figanî’nin İbrahim Paşa’ya Sunduğu Kasideler A.1. Kaside Der Vakt-i Âmeden-i İbrâhim Paşa Ez Sefer-i Nusreteser- i Alaman Bir dün ki cünd-i şâm ile ceng itdi âsumân Oldı burûc-i kal’a-i gerdûnda çok kıran Aldı eline tîgını Behrâm-i dâr ü gîr Bârû-yi çarha çıkdı neberd itmege hemân Hıfz itmege kılân’ını kat kat feleklerüñ Ol gice bâm-i çarha Zuhal oldı pâs-bân Etrâf-ı kâ’inâta hâber kılmaga güneş Od yakdı evc-i kulle-i gerdûnda nâgehân Top almış idi kal’a-i gerdûn cünd-i şâm Oldı livâ-yı husrev-i hâver hemân ‘iyân 107 Bindi tekâvür-i felege ‘azm-i rezm idüp Aldı eşi’adan eline tîg-i zer-nişân Kalb ü cenâh-i meymenesi târmâr olup Oldı ‘adem memâlikine şeb-revân revân Sultân-i subh böyle yüz agardımaz idi Ger olmasa penâhı vezîr-i şeh-i cihân Âsaf-saf-i zamân-i Süleymân-i şark u garb Ser-‘asker-i müdebbir ü pâşâ-yi kâmrân Bu ‘izz ü şevket ki saña virdi zıll-i Hak Lâyık öñüñce olur ise Erdevân devân Görse mehâbetüñi eyâ Rüstem-i vegâ Kahruñdan ister idi senüñ Kahramân emân Hasmuñ kafası kulle-i Kâf olsa fî’l-mesel Hurd ide darb-i destüñ ile şeşper-i girân Hindû-yi mukbil olmaga kapuñda dem-be-dem Çalışdı cân u baş ile şemşîr-i hûn-feşân 108 Eflâke irse kevkebe-i ‘izzetüñ nola Bir kethudâ durur saña İskender-i zamân Aldı kanadı altına gerdûnı beyza-vâr Şehbâz-i himmetüñ ki aña ‘Arş oldı âşiyân Kaç başı var ki ‘arşa-i peykâruña gele Adını gerçi bân kodı şâh-i Alaman Seylâb-i tîguñ eyledi küffârı kana gark Tañ mı götürse gövdeyi heycâ deminde kan Bildi kara başına ne gün dogacagını Ayak karada kodı hemân şâh-i Alaman Beñzetdi kendüyi var ise işigüñe kim Gerdûn-i dûnuñ üstine yol sürdi Kehkeşân İbrâhîm oldı nâmüñ eyâ kân-i ma’delet Bu fakr âteşini baña eyle gülistân Gül-zâr-i midhatüñde uçarken göñül kuşı Cân bülbüli bu şi’r-i teri okıdı revân 109 Agzuñ hadîsine açamaz zerrece dehân Esrâr-i gaybe vâkıf olan tab’-i hurdedân Ey serv-i hoş-hırâm sakın yoluña gelür Her sûya su gibi gel akıtma yaşum revân Kaldum ayakda ‘arsa-i mihnetde al elüm Ey şeh-süvâr-i ma’reke-i âhirü’z-zamân Gözden çıkalı gelmedi hîç ‘aynuma yaşum Merdüm gibi ki eyleye kendü yirinde kan Çekdi zebâna âteş-i âhum derûndan Gûyâ dehânum içre görinen degül zebân Câm-i safâyi sun tolu ey pîr-i deyr kim Bir lahza devrüñ acılıgın unudam hemân Meddâh olalı saña eyâ Müşterî-cenâb Oldı Figânî ‘arsa-i nazm içre pehlevân Rûmuñ Kemâli dirdi baña şüphesiz eger Görse kemâl-i kudretümi ehl-i İsfahân 110 Hatm eyle dâsitânı şurû’ it du’âsına Uzatmagıl hikâyeti mânend-i kıssa-hân Tâ kal’a-i sipihre hücûm eyleye nücûm Tâ kim niyâm-i şebde ola tîg-i hôr nihân Takup kemendi gerdenine darb-i dest ile Devlet kapuña hasmı getüre keşân keşân. (Abdülkadir Karahan, Figanî ve Divançesi, 11-14) A.2. Kaside Der Medh-i İbrahim Paşa Girince câme-i hâbe cihan-i bukalemûn Uyudı fitne-i ‘âlem kevâkib açdı ‘uyûn Horôs-i ‘Arşa gıdâ itmege yâhôd ol şeb Kevâkib erzenin ölçerdi keyl ile gerdûn Nürcûm çeşmine çekmek dilerdi yâhôd ol şeb Sipihr bîvesi çözmiş yâ zülf-i gâliye-gûn Cihânı almış idi cünd-i Hindû-yi şâmî İrince husrev-i hâver livâsın itdi nigûn 111 Geçüp oturdı çü tahta o husrev-i gîtî Cihâna saçdı zer açup defîne-i medfûn Yumaga çirk-i şebi câme-hâb-ı gerdûndan Getürdi çeşm-i hôr âb kurs-i meh sâbûn Cihâna mu’cizesi zâhir oldı Mûsî-veş Çıkardı çün Yed-i beyzâi subh-dem gerdûn Yüzini sürmek ile hâk-i pây-i Pâşâya İşini mihr-i cihân-tâb eyledi altun Dikildi sancagı dînüñ kılâ’-i küffâre Makar olalı semendüñ sümine şehr-i Budun Sarîr sanma sadâsını kilk-i girayânuñ Baş üzere dikilüben medhüñi okur mevzûn Sipihr-i dîn ü düvel Âsaf-i Süleymân Şâh Revân öñüñce nice Erdevân ü Efrîdûn Kılâ’ idinse cibâli ‘adû neberdüñde Salınca şeşper-i kahrı hecân ider hâmûn 112 Dem-i gazâda atıldı çü tôp-ı ejder-dem Leşine kondı o dem kâfirüñ kara kuzgun Öñüñe kim gelür ey Âsaf-i zamâne senüñ Başına yıkar idüñ Peçi kaçmasa mel’ûn Kef-i sahâñâ senüñ nice beñzeye ‘ummân Yañuñda dâne-i hardal defîne-i Kârûn Yüce şu deñlü sarâyuñ nice beñzeye ‘ummân Nite ki taht-i serâdan bu çarh-i mînâ-gûn Rumûz-i mes’ele-i ‘adlüñ itmege tahkîk Çıkardı subha çerâgın kevâkib-i gerdûn Bu sûz-i nâr-i felâket baña olur gülşen Halîlüm ola eger lutf u cûduña makrûn Kimesne rişte-i nazmumı habbeye almaz Cevâhir-i suhanum olsa lü’lü’-i meknûn Çeraguñ olsun uyandur bu hâb-i gafletden Figânî çâkerüñi itme gayrîye memnûn 113 Yeter şikâyet-i fakr ü felâket-i devrân Götür du’âya livâ gibi ellerüñ eknûn Niçe ki nasb ide hôr râyet-i zer-endûdın Sipihr kal’asına rumh-i şâmı kıla sütûn Hıyâm-i kadrüñe şems ola şemse-i zerrîn Nite ki yücele tâk-i mukarnes-i gerdûn. (Abdülkadir Karahan, Figanî ve Divançesi, 15-17) EK B. Hayâlî’nin İbrahim Paşa İçin Yazdığı Bilinen Eserler B.1. Kasîde-i Serv Berây-i İbrâhim Paşa Kaddine benzedir özünü ey nigâr serv Kendiyi iken aşırı yüksek tutar serv Gördü ki gül yakasını karşında etti çâk Gülşende incinip ana başın salar serv Sen kaddi nahl bana vefâ etmesen nola Bâğ-ı cihânda olduğu yok meyve-dâr serv Âb-ı revâna karşı durup râstı bu gün Mevzûn okurdu bir gazel-i âbdâr serv 114 Ol şiri gûş ederken o dem geldi yâdıma Bu nazm-ı türkî-kâfiyeyi derdi yâr-ı serv Bağ-ı cihanda vardır egerçi hazâr serv Yohdur velî boyun gibi bir şivedâr serv Zülf ü kadîn gamından eger kendimi asam Sünbülden eyleyen resenim ola dâr serv Çün nev-arûs-ı gülşen-i bağ-i zemânedir Yükün yukarı yıgar ise vechi var serv Gül câmi olup durur ey gonca leb çemen Mukri’dür anda bülbül-i şeydâ menâr serv Ger bir şehin ele getirip hâk-i pâyını Başına efser edip ola tâcdâr serv Kimdir o mâh-ı Sidre-nişin ü felek mekâm Kim sevdi Tûbî boyunu bî-ihtiyar serv Pâşâ-yi Şâh-ı adil ü Beglerbegi-i Rûm K’oldu havâ-yi aşıkı ile bî-karâr serv 115 Şâm-ı firâka sen mehi tuş olmasın deyu El götürüp diler bunu leyl ü nehâr Bir gün boyun nihalini seyr eylesem deyu Yıllarla yollar üzre çeker intizâr serv Meydân-ı rezmi hûn-ı adûn etti lâlezar Sen nizelerle diktin ana sad hezâr serv Doğrusu bu durur ki bu gün bağ-ı adlde Sen şâh-ı gülsün Şehriyar serv Bir servdir ki koşmadı hergiz havâya bar Kim gördü bir anun gibi sâhib vakâr serv Âlem ana kul olmağile fahreder bugün Azâdelikle gerçi eder iftihar serv Bağ-ı ma’âni oldu kasîdem benim Şehâ Gayrı Dirhat anda yoğ illâ ki var serv Ben ol Hayâlîyim ki beni eğmeden cihân Dikdim bu nazm bağına bir yâdigâr serv 116 Serv oldu satrı sâyesi hat tohumdur nukat Her beytime desem nola ey gül-izâr serv Ömrün nihâli tâze vü ter ola nitekim Ser-sebz ü ser-ferâz ola vü ber-karar serv Geldikçe berg-i sebz ile doğruluban Şehâ Bu tekyegâh-ı âleme dervîş-vâr serv. (Hayâlî Divanı, Haz. Ali Nihat Tarlan, 42-43) B.2. Kaside der sûr-ı İbrahim Paşa Gözüm tuş oldu eylerken seher vaktinde seyranı Semend-i nâza binmişlerle dolmuş At Meydanı Dem-i sûrna sada salmış bu mehterhane-i çarha Dögülür kûslar güm güm kurulmuş taht-ı sultanî Temâşâ eyler iken cân gözüyle nagehân gördüm O taht üzre oturmuş bir sa’adet mülkünün hânı Gözü yağmacı şehr-âşûblarla çevresi dolmuş Sanasın ortaya yıldızlar almış mâh-ı tâbânı 117 Güneş gibi bu çarh-ı lâciverdiden olup peydâ Şuâ-ı nûr-ı hüsnü birle kılmış dehri nurânî Temâşâ eyledim bişmiş hezâran türlü nimetler Cemi-i halka bahş oldu o demde hân-ı ihsânı Felek gûya döşenmiş sofra idi ol konuklukta Kim anun olmuş idi kurs-ı mihr ü meh iki nânı Pilavın günbedin sarı yağını çünki seyr ettim Temâşâ eyledim er türbesinde nûr-ı yezdânı Tekellüfsüz yenirsin sen dediği’çin ana eller Hacâletten kızarmıştır begâyet kuzu biryânı Çörek bir buğday anlu lâle-ruh mahbubtur gûyâ K’anın bâdâmı olmuştu yüzünde çeşm-i fettanı Bu ni’metler yenip çünkim içildi sâfi şerbetler Şehîbûn etti şâh-i ruza ceyş-i leyl-i zulmânî Geceyi gündüze katıp safâ vü zevk kılmağa O bezmin yaktılar her gûşesinde şem’i tâbânı 118 Şu donlu asumanîler atıldı her yanadan kim Şirâr-ı âsumânilerle çarhın doldu dâmânı Su’al ettim nedendir bu temâşâ deyu bir ehle Dedi ol dem cevâbın verip ol dehrin suhan-dânı Vezîr-i Azam İbrâhim Paşanın düğünüdür Ziyâfet etmek için da’vet etti Şâh-ı Devrânı Acep lutf ıssıdır ol Pâdişâh-ı âsuman-rif’at Güneş gibi doğup yerden götürdü zerre-veş anı Sözü çün istimâ ettim o rind-i pâk meşrebden Bu şi’ri okuyup oldum bu bezmin bir gazel-hânı Yolunda cûy eden gözden akan eşk-i firâvânı Yürür ol serv-i âzâdım hıramânî Siper gibi kaşın çîn ettigiçin ol kemân-ebrû Hadenk-i âh ile deldim bu dokuz çarh-ı kalkanı Derûn-ı goncada bir katre-i şebnem durur gûya Dil-i pür-hûnum içre tîrünün ey dost peykânı 119 Nice bir naz ile şive nice bir naz ü istigna Behey zâlim behey âfet cefânun yok mu oranı Bana vaslın metâ’ın satmağ için nakd-i cân aldı Ser-i zülfün nigârâ kimden ögrendi bu dolanı Leb-i cân bahşın etmezse edâ hakkımı sağ olsun Süleyman-mertebet Cemşîd-rây İskender-i sânî Meh-i bürc-i şeref Sultan Süleymân Sâye-i Yezdân Ki tîğiyle güneş gibi tutupdur rûy-ı devrânı İletdi gûy-ı zulmü arşa-i âfâktan taşra Elinde olalı ol Şehriyârın adl çevgânı Hemân devrinde mey adem tutar fettanlık eyler Anunçün ol haramın dökülür bezmde kanı Senin meydân-ı rezmun Husrevâ bir gülşen-i candır Ser-i a’da şükûfe nizeler serv-i hıramânı Ma’anî mülkünü tîğ-ı zebânım birle feth ettim Olaldan Pâdişahım sen serir-i mülk sultânı 120 Suhan bezminde ben bir rind-i dürd âşâm koptum kim Ma’anî câmını içmekte oldum Câmî-i sânî Bahâristân-ı tab’ımda açıldı bir gül-i sûrî Hacil eyler anun her bergi evrâk-ı gülistânı Nevâyi ger işitseydi nevâ-yi bülbül-i tâbın Diyeydi yahşırak duymuştur ol üslub-u Selmanı Ne tozlar kopartır ise semend-i tab’-ı çâkâlim Gözüne tûtyâ eyler Safâhanda Kemâl anı Necati gitdisi benden Hayalî sağ ola Şaha Erenler çün komaz hâli cihân içre bu meydânı Huzur-ı Şâh’ı adilde ne haddim laf urmak kim Veli erbâb-ı şi’rin eksik olmaz böyle yalanı Nice kim bu nücum-ı çarh üşüp pervaneler gibi Alalar ortaya her şeb çerağ-ı mâh-ı tabanı Yana pervâne-veş cismi adûnun nâr-ı kahrınla Ola tabende Şâhâ devletin şem-i şebistânı. (Hayâlî Divanı, Haz. Ali Nihat Tarlan, 47-49) 121 B.3. MURABBA der katl-i İbrahim Paşa 1 Gün gibi evvel beni dünyâya sultan eyledin Sonra döndün sâye-veş hâk ile yeksân eyledin Başımı çevgân-ı mâh-ı nevle galtân eyledin Neyledin ey çarh-ı hûnî neyledin kan eyledin 2 Bana çün âşüftelik ergürdü devr-i rûzigâr Bahr-i gamsın eyledin mevc-i hilâli âşikâr Fülk-i cismim eyledin ol mevc birle bîkarar Neyledin ey çarh-ı hûnî neyledin kan eyledin 3 Hâb-ı gafletten edip suret gözünün perdesin Dostluk kanununun nâ-sâz kıldın perdesin Böyle mi eyler cihânda bir kişi perverdesin Neyledin ey çarh-ı hûnî neyledin kan eyledin 4 Kara yere dökmege ehl-i zemînin kanını Aşikâr ettin hilâlin hançer-i bürrârını Kime zahm urdunsa sildin dâmeninle kanını Neyledin ey çarh-ı hûnî neyledin kan eyledin 122 5 Mihr yaksın haşredek sînende hasret dâğını Dîde-i encüm akıtsın yere kan ırmağını Dişlesin dendân-ı pervîn mâh-ı nev parmağını Neyledin ey çarh-ı hûnî neyledin kan eyledin. (Hayâlî Divanı, Haz. Ali Nihat Tarlan, 69) EK C. Hayretî’nin İbrahim Paşa’ya Sunduğu Eserler C.1. KASİDE-İ BAHÂRİYYE DER-MEDH-İ VEZİR Gel temâşâ kıl acûz-ı dehri gör ey nev-cuvân Zeyn olup bir nâzenin mahbûba dönmişdür hemân Döşenüp tâze çemenlerle gök olmışdur zemîn Açılan yer yer çiçeklerdür kevâkibinden nişân Yâ çemende bir simât-ı ‘ayş yazdı rûzgâr ‘Ârifâne kıldılar varın çiçeklerdür kevâkibden nişân Yâ şükûfeyle çemen bezminde kudreten yine Bir benek altunlu sebz atlas geyüpdür bustân ‘Ayş u nûş eyyâmdur sahrâ demidür gel diyü Turuban etrâfa el salar çınâr u nârvân 123 Ey gedâlar kandasız şâhâne zevk itmek gerek Kim sizüñçün yaşamışdur her ağaç bir sâyebân Turuban ihzar ider nergisler ile lâleler Sunmağa zerrîn kadehlerle şarâb-ı ergavân Bezm-i gülşenden götürürler giderler gülleri Beñzer olmışlar durur gâyetde mest-i ser-girân Pâyına yâ zahm urupdur hâr olupdur bî-mecâl Şebnem ile su serper yüzine ebr-i dür-feşân Su degül la’lîn tabaklar içre gevherler durur Pây-ı yâra neşr içün ihzar idüpdür gülistân Dürr-i şebnemle kulakların ya hôd zeyn eylenmiş Sanki gülşen bir güler yüzlü güzeldür mihribân Serv bir mahbûb-ı serkeşdür miyân-ı bâgda Pâyına düşmiş kinâr itmek diler âb-ı revân Mevsim-i dîvânelikdür yâ delürmişdür meger Su degüldür ol aña zencîr urupdur bâgbân 124 Görinen serv üzre kuşlar âşiyânı sanmañuz Tâze dâgı penbesidür görinür yer yer ‘ayân Yâ ayag üzre turup destine almmışdur ayag Tolular içmek diler şâh-ı güle serv-i revân Goncalar çînî surâhiler tutup şâh-ı gülüñ La’lden câmın pür itmişdür şarâb-ı ergavân Añladuñ mı n’idügin bülbüllerüñ âvâzesin Çagırup her gûşede her biri ider nûş-ı can Yâ gülün ra’nâlıgın seyr eylemişdür çagırup Aydur ey bâd-ı hazân bi’llâhi zinhâr el-amân Yâ meger kim şevk-ı gülden mest olupsur derd ile Dem-be-dem bu şi’ri tekrâr eyleyüp eyler figân Gül şen ol sen gülşen-i hüsn içre ey gülizâr-ı cân Bülbül-i nâlânınam kan aglayayın ben revân Gül gibi gülşen-i sohbetde handân ol yüri Baña bülbül gibi hâr-ı mihnet olsun âşiyân 125 Gitdi eyyâm-ı zemistân geldi fasl-ı nevbahâr Girmedi bâg-ı vücûdumdan benüm bir dem hazân Safha-i gülşende gûyâ uşbu tahrîr-i çemen Dehr elinden saña her ahvâlümi eyler beyân Sanki yâ her bir giyâ baş kalduruban serverâ Hâlüm i’lâm itmege sen şâha olmışdur zebân Dehr elinden dâyimâ ey gözlerüm kan aglama Aña agla hâlüñi k’oldur penâh-ı ins ü cân Hazret-i Paşa-yı a’zam kim simâtı fazlası Her gedâya kim müyesser ola olur kâmrân Mihr-i ‘adl ile ara yerden bürûdet götrilüp İ’tidâl üstindedür muhkem zemîn ü âsumân Mihr idüp bu zerre-i nâçîzi kaldur hâkden Vaktidür kim fer vire her hâke mihr-i âsumân Dest-i cüduñda senüñ bir sikkesüz dînârdur Topragı altun ider gerçi ki şems-i zer-feşân 126 Cûduñ ol bah-i ‘atâdur kim aña yokdur kenâr Lutfun ol kân-ı sehâdur kim aña yokdur kerân Devletüñ bâbında şâhâ bir durur bay u gedâ Kuvvetüñ yanında yeksândur tüvân u nâ-tüvân Bâb-ı ‘adl imiş kapuñ geldüm şikâyet eyleyü Fakr elinden el-figân u deyn elinden el-amân Ey tabîb-i cân u dil bîmâr-ı tîmâram meded Vey Mesîhâ-dem baña tîmâr idüp vir tâze cân Zulm-i fakr ile yıkılmış göñlümi ger yapasın Ka’be bünyâd eyledüñ va’llâhi sultânum hemân Çünki dirler Hayretî varın viren yad olmadı Ben gedâdan sen şehe bir deste gül var armagân Ben karıncayam ne mikdârum ol kim serverâ Âsaf-ı Sultân Süleymân vasfına açam dehân Lîk ‘âdetdür du’â dervîşlerden şehlere Nitekim dervîşlere ihsân-ı sultân-ı cihân 127 Nitekim dünyâyı tezyîn ide bârân-ı bahâr Nitekim güller gülüp bülbüller eylerler figân Tâze olsun gülbün-i bâg-ı ümîdüñ dâyimâ İrmesün hergiz bahâr-ı ‘ömrüñe bâd-ı hazân. (Hayretî Dîvan Tenkidli Basım, Mehmed Çavuşoğlu, M. Ali Tanyeri, 46-49) 128 Seçilmiş Bibliyografya Abdülaziz Bey. Osmanlı Adet, Merasim ve Tabirleri. İstanbul: Tarih Vakfı Yurt Yayınları, Ekim 2002. Amrî. Dîvan Tenkidli Basım. Haz. Mehmed Çavuşoğlu. İstanbul: Edebiyat Fakültesi Matbaası, 1979. Andrews, Walter G. Şiirin Sesi, Toplumun Şarkısı. Çev. Tansel Güney. İstanbul: İletişim Yayınları, 2003. Bacqué-Grammont, Jean-Louis. “Une Lettre D’İbrâhîm Paşa Á Charles- Quint”. Comité İnternational D’etudes Pre-Ottomanes et Ottomanes VIth Symposium Cambridge, 1rst-4th July 1984. Haz. Bacqué- Grammont, Jean-Louis ve Emeri van Donzel. Varıa Turcica 4. İstanbul: Divit Matbaacılık ve Yayıncılık, 1987. 65-88. Bayrak, M. Orhan. İstanbul Tarihi. İstanbul: İnklap Kitabevi, 1996. von Hammer Prugstall, Baron Joseph. Osmanlı Devleti Tarihi. Cilt: 4. İstanbul: Üçdal Neşriyat, 1984. Bobovius, Albertus (Santuri Ali Ufki Bey). Topkapı Sarayı’nda Yaşam. İstanbul: Kitap Yayınevi, Eylül 2002. Çelebioğlu, Amil. Kanuni Sultan Süleyman Devri Türk Edebiyatı. İstanbul: Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı Yayınları, 1994. 129 Çobanoğlu, Özkul. “Osmanlı Devleti’nde Türk Halk Kültürü’nün Değişim ve Dönüşüm Dinamikleri”. Osmanlı. Der. Prof. Dr. Halil İnalcık ve diğer. Cilt: 9: Kültür ve Sanat. Ankara: Yeni Türkiye Yayınları, 1999. 51-71. Chubb, Judith. Patronage, Power and Poverty in Southern İtaly. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1982. Danişmend, İsmail Hâmi. İzahlı Osmanlı Tarihi Kronolojisi. Cilt:2. İstanbul: Türkiye Yayınevi, 1971. Emecen, Feridun. “İBRAHIM PAŞA, Makbul”. Türk Diyanet Vakfı İslam Ansiklopedisi. Cilt: 21. İstanbul: y.y. 2000. Erünsal, İsmail E. “The Development of Ottoman Libraries from the Conquest of İstanbul (1453) to the Emergence of the Independent Library”. Belleten 60. 227 (Nisan 1996): 93-125. Faroqhi, Suraiya. Osmanlı Kültürü ve Gündelik Yaşam. Çev. Elif Kılıç. Tarih Vakfı Yurt Yayınları 48. İstanbul: Tarih Vakfı Yurt Yayınları, Ekim 2002. Firdevsi-i Rumi. Kutb-name. Haz. İbrahim Olgun ve İsmet Parmaksızoğlu. Ankara: Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi, 1980. Gökbilgin, Tayyib. “İbrâhîm Paşa, Pargalı, Frenk, Makbûl, Maktûl”. İslâm Ansiklopedisi. Y.y.y.: y.y., 1949. 908-915 ——. “Arz ve Raporlarına Göre İbrahim Paşa’nın Irakeyn Seferindeki İlk Tedbirleri ve Fütuhatı” Belleten 21. 81-84 (1957): 449-482. ——. Kanuni Sultan Süleyman. İstanbul: Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı Yayınları, 1992. Hayâlî. Hayali Divanı. Haz. Ali Nihat Tarlan. Ankara: Akçağ Yayınları, 1992. 130 ——. Hayâlî Bey ve Divânı’ndan Örnekler. Haz. Mehmed Çavuşoğlu. Ankara: Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı Yayınları, 1987. Hayretî. Dîvan Tenkidli Basım. Haz. Mehmed Çavuşoğlu, M. Ali Tanyeri. İstanbul: İstanbul Üniversitesi. Edebiyat Fakültesi Yayınları, 1981. Hayrullah Efendi. Devlet-I Aliyye-I Osmaniye Tarihi. Haz. Zuhuri Danışman. İstanbul: Son Havadis Yayınları, 1972. ——. Hikaye-I İbrahim Paşa be İbrahim-I Gülşeni. Haz. Aytekin Yakar. Ankara: Ank. Üniversitesi Basımevi, 1964. Helâkî. Dîvan Tenkidli Basım. Haz. Mehmed Çavuşoğlu. İstanbul: İstanbul Üniversitesi Edebiyat Fakültesi Yayınları, 1982. İlgürel, Mücteba. “Political History of the Era of Sultan Süleyman the Magnificent”. The Ottoman Empıre in the Reign of Süleyman the Magnificent. Ed.Tülay Duran. Cilt: 1. İstanbul: The Historical Research Foundation İstanbul Research Center, 1988. 129-80 İnalcık, Halil. Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nun Ekonomik ve Sosyal Tarihi. Çev. Halil Berktay. Cilt: 1. İstanbul: Eren Yayıncılık, Aralık 2000. ——. Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Klasik Çağ. Çev. Ruşen Sezer. İstanbul: Yapı Kredi Yay. Mayıs 2003. ——. Şair ve Patron. Ankara: Doğu Batı Yayınları, Nisan 2003. ——. Essays In Ottoman History. İstanbul: Eren Yayıncılık, 1998. İpekten, Haluk. Divan Edebiyatında Edebî Muhitler. İstanbul: Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Yayınları, 1996. Jenkins, Hester Donaldson. İbrahim Pasha Grand Vizir of Suleiman the Magnificent. New York: Columbia University, 1911. 131 Jouannın, J.M. et M. Jules van Gaver. L’univer, Histoire et Description de tous les peuples, Turquie. Paris: İmprimeurs-Libraires de L’institut de Fransa, 1860. Karahan, Abdülkadir. Kanunî Sultan Süleyman Çağı Şairlerinden Figanî ve Divançesi. İstanbul: İstanbul Üniversitesi Edebiyat Fakültesi Yayınları, 1966. Kılıç, Filiz. “Meşa’irü’ş-şu’ara İnceleme Tenkitli Metin”. Yayımlanmamış Doktora Tezi. Ankara: Gazi Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, 1994. 2 cilt. Kınalı-zade Hasan Çelebi. Tezkiretü’ş-şuarâ. Haz. İbrahim Kutluk. Ankara: Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi, 1989. Koçi Bey. Koçi Bey Risalesi. Haz. Zuhuri Danışman. Ankara: Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı Yayınları, Temmuz 1985. Kurnaz, Cemâl. Divan Edebiyatı Yazıları. Ankara: Akçağ Yayınları, 1997. ——. “Halk ve Divan Edebiyatlarının Müşterekleri Açısından Osmanlı Dönemi Türk Edebiyatına Bakış”. Osmanlı. Cilt: 9: Kültür ve Sanat. Ankara: Yeni Türkiye Yayınları, 1999. 541-553. Lâtîfî. Enisü’l- Fusaha ve Evsaf-I İbrahim Paşa. Haz. Ahmet Sevgi. Konya: Selçuk Üniversitesi Yayınları, Ağustos 1986. ——. Latîfî Tezkiresi. Haz. Mustafa İsen. Ankara: Kültür Bakanlığı Yayınları, 1990. Meredith-Owens, G. M. Meşa’ir Üş-şu’ara or Tezkere of ‘Aşık Çelebi. Londra: Messrs. Luzac and Company Ltd. 1971. Mustafa Nuri Paşa. Netayic Ül Vukuat. Haz. Neşet Çağatay. Ankara: Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayınları, 1987. 2 Cilt. 132 Nef’î. Nef’î Divanı. Haz. Metin Akkuş. Ankara: Akçağ Yayınları, 1993. Osmanzade Ta’ib Ahmed. Hadiqat ül-vüzera (Der Garten der Wesire). Haz. D. Robischon. Freiburg: 1969. Özön, Mustafa Nihat. Osmanlıca-Türkçe Sözlük. İstanbul: İnklâp ve Aka Kitabevler, 1979. Öztuna, Yılmaz. Büyük Türkiye Tarihi. Cilt: 3-4. İstanbul: Çağ Yayınları, 1989. Peçevî, İbrahim. Peçevî Tarihi. Çev. Murat Uraz. İstanbul: Neşriyat Yurdu, Yeni Şark Maarif Kütüphanesi, 1968. Stavrides, Theoharis. The Sultan of Vezirs: the life and times of the Ottoman Grand Vezir Mahmud Pasha Angelovic. Leiden-Boston-Köln: Brill, 2001. Trevor-Roper, Hugh. Princes and Artists. New York: Harper and Row Publishers, Ekim 1974. Unan, Fahri. “Osmanlı Resmî Düşüncesinin ‘İlmiye Tarîki’ İçindeki Etkileri: Patronaj İlişkileri” 12 Aralık 2003. veya Türk Yurdu 11/45 Mayıs 1991. 33-41. Uzunçarşılı, İsmail Hakkı. “Kanunî Sultan Süleyman’ın Vezir-i Âzamı Makbûl ve Maktûl İbrahim Paşa Padişah Dâmadı Değildi” Belleten. Cilt: 29. 113-16 (1965):.355-361. ——. Osmanlı Tarihi. Cilt 2. Dünya Tarihi 16/b3. Ankara: Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayınları, 1983. Ülkü, Cahit. Pargalı İbrahim Paşa. İstanbul: İnklapKitabevi, 2001. 133 Üsküblü İshâk Çelebi. Dîvan Tenkidli Basım. Haz. Mehmed Çavuşoğlu, M. Ali Tanyeri. İstanbul: Mimar Sinan Üniversitesi Yayınları, 1989. Yahyâ Bey. Yahyâ Bey ve Dîvânından Örnekler. Haz. Mehmed Çavuşoğlu. Ankara: Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı Yayınları, Haziran 1983. Yenişehirlioğlu, Filiz Ç. “Saltanat İdeolojisi ve Osmanlı Sanatı”. Osmanlı. Cilt: 9 Kültür ve Sanat. Ankara: Yeni Türkiye Yayınları, 1999. 17-22. Yıldız, Hakkı Dursun. Doğuştan Günümüze Büyük İslam Tarihi. Cilt: 10. İstanbul: Çağ Yayınları, 1989. Varlık, Mustafa Çetin. “Ottoman Institutions of XVI. Century and Sultan Süleyman the Magnificent”. The Ottoman Empıre in the Reign of Süleyman the Magnificent. Ed.Tülay Duran. Cilt: 1. İstanbul: The Historical Research Foundation İstanbul Research Center, 1988. 15- 110 Vatin, Nicolas. “Sur quelques propos géographiques d’Ibrahim Pacha, grand vizir de Soliman le Magnifique (1533)”. Çev. Ecvet Tezcan. Comité İnternational D’etudes Pre-Ottomanes et Ottomanes VIth Symposium Cambridge, 1rst-4th July 1984. Haz. Bacqué-Grammont, Jean-Louis ve Emeri van Donzel. Varıa Turcica 4. İstanbul: Divit Matbaacılık ve Yayıncılık, 1987. 89-98. Zâtî. Zâtî Divanı (Edisyon Kritik ve Transkripsiyon). Haz. Ali Nihad Tarlan. İstanbul: İstanbul Üniversitesi Edebiyat Fakültesi Yayınları, 1967. 134 ÖZGEÇMİŞ Esma Tezcan, 1978 yılında İstanbul’da doğdu. İlköğrenimini American School of Budapest-Macaristan’da gördükten sonra, orta okula Kloster Schule Gymnasium-Hamburg’da devam etti. Ankara Atatürk Anadolu Lisesi’nden 1996 yılında mezun oldu. 2001 yılında, İstanbul Üniversitesi Alman Dili ve Edebiyatı bölümünü bitirdi. Bunun yanı sıra, 1999-2001 yılları arasında, İstanbul Sanat Vakfında sanat tarihi kurslarına katıldı ve Alman Ticaret Odası’ndan tercümanlık ve çevirmenlik sertifikası aldı. 2001 güz dönemi, Bilkent Üniversitesi Ekonomi ve Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, Türk Edebiyatı Bölümü’nde yükseklisansa başladı. 2003 yılı KPDS sınavına Almancadan girdi ve derece aldı. Kategori:Türk Edebiyatı Kategori:Pargalı İbrahim Paşa